The Silver Lining
by MDzkM
Summary: The downfall of the organisation is starting and romance has sparked between the protagonists. How do they deal with this final ending and aftermath? [REWRITTEN, Chp. 1]
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first story so it's natural to say that you will see many typing errors, wrong form of sentences, or inadequate grammars. But personally, I think it's a great story. I had a little problem with the spacing so please bear with it. I hope you'll be entertained. Please Read and Review :D No pressure...**

**P.S. Just for those who had read the story, it is currently being rewritten so be sure to check it out again.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Summary:** The downfall of the organisation is starting and romance has sparked between the protagonists. How do they deal with this final ending and aftermath?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, songs, nor quotes, and any other story materials aside from the plot. Detective Conan/Case Closed respectfully belongs to Gosho Aoyama. As for the songs and quotes, it belongs to whoever made them.

**The ****Silver Lining**

It was Sunday. Just an ordinary day in the middle of the season where the sunlight felt enough to make yourself warm yet not hot enough to turn the atmosphere into a living barbecue.

A boy was sitting beside a window. Observing the clouds in motion as he quietly watched from behind the glass-pane. The room was silent. Until a familiar ring of land line telephone reached the ears of said boy.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Click._

"Moshi-moshi. Mouri Detective Agency, Mouri-san isn't here at the moment, please leave a message." Said the boy in a flawless 'small-kid' tone which seemed to have been rehearsed a few hundred times.

_"Hi, Cool Kid~!"_ Came an English accented voice from the other end of the line. Not expecting this, the boy widened his eyes in surprise.

"Jodie-sensei?" Judging from the tone, it was clear that he wasn't expecting this.

_"Yup, the one and only."_ Came the cheerful reply. _"Anyway, sorry to bring your relaxing weekend to an end, Cool Kid_,_ but can you come to the professor's place ASAP?"_

The boy raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Why? Did something happen?" Inquired him. He could have sworn he heard the smirk from his caller.

_"I'll tell you as soon as you get here." Click._ And with that the short phone call ended.

_What could have possibly happened?_ Thought the boy. He ran to the doorway as he grabbed his custom-made skateboard with a solar powered engine; courtesy of Professor Agasa. He hopped down the staircase and quickly rode the skateboard with its turbo speed towards the destination.

.

A few minutes passed by before he stopped with a skid. He stepped down from the skateboard and caught a glance of two cars parked near him.

_What have you gotten into now, hakase?_

The humming of his skateboard's engine died down before the boy picked up his futuristic gadget and entered the residence of Hiroshi Agasa. He walked through the front lawn, passing a few trees that had come to grow in the past years.

_I've never noticed that it had actually been a pretty long time since I started living this one-of-a-kind lifestyle._ A smile crept up his face while he recollected his memories throughout the year.

The second he reached the front door he raised his hand and knocked on the door. It took a couple of seconds before the wooden barrier creaked open. From the opening, he could see Professor Agasa talking to someone in the living room.

Then suddenly, a small girl with messy brownish-red strawberry hair appeared in front of him.

"Ah, Edogawa-kun. Jodie-sensei wants to meet you." Said the little girl with a lack of emotion.

_Oi, oi. No greetings?_ He frowned sourly before letting himself into the dome shaped house.

"Thanks, Haibara." He replied hastily. He took off his shoes and put on some sandals. He placed his skateboard on the wall near the shoes rack and casually walked into the living room.

A familiar person greeted him.

"Hey, Cool Kid~!" Said Jodie as she waved at him. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and wore oval shaped glasses. The person next to her was a man with glasses similar to Conan's and gray hair. The last and furthest person from Conan was a large guy with an untamed black hair.

After looking at them one by one Conan finally said, "So, what do you want to talk about, Jodie-sensei?"

Suddenly, the expression of Jodie and the other two person changed. The question brought over a grave and dark atmosphere.

"Ah, about that..." Jodie trailed off as she shifted in her seat slightly. She took out some papers and spread it on the table in front of her.

"Last week, me, James, and Camel-kun visited the hospital that once had taken care of Mizunashi Rena. When we got there we saw a man in black clad talking to one of the nurses while holding a photo. We decided to eavesdrop on the conversation. Then, we found out that he was a member of the Black Organisation—"

Haibara let out a small gasp of surprise that cut Jodie's explenation. Jodie fixed her gaze at Haibara and gave a calming smile.

"He was one of the members and was trying to gain information about when the hospital was attacked by the Black Organisation." Jodie picked up a paper and showed it to Conan.

"Okay, carry on."

"We ended up following him from a distance. Not long after he left the premises a car approached him and he got inside the vehicle. We managed to put one of our transmitters to the trunk of the car. We tailed him using James' car and reached an old abandoned facility which seemed to be one of their hideouts. We left and waited for quite some time before returning to plant some listening devices after the facility had been emptied."

Jodie placed the papers in her hand onto the table and picked another set of papers.

"And just a few days ago, a report came in about the data transmission we managed to collect from that place. However, the data we received was a voice recording of a strategy meeting that was held there. It seemed very coincidental that the meeting happened at that exact place and it appeared that the odds were in our favor. Almost all of the organisation's executives were there."

* * *

_–__Flashback__–_

_"Has everyone arrived?" Asked a tall man with long silver hair. A cigarette was occupying his mouth as his hands were inside his long trench coat's pockets. Gin. That was how everyone called him._

_"Yes, aniki." A rather bulk man that was standing beside Gin answered. His appearance was one of a business man with an addition of a black fedora hat and a pair of sunglasses; Code name: Vodka._

_Gin observed his surroundings from behind his silver bangs that obscured his view. _

_"Good." He spoke quietly._

_After lightly shifting the black fedora above his head, he spat the cigarette out of his mouth on to the ground and squashed it with his foot._

_"Now everybody listen to what I have to say! I'm only going to say this once, therefore no interruptions." Gin said with an authoritative tone. Silence fell in an instant. No one dared to interrupt Gin. They knew enough that the very thought of doing that could already bring death upon them._

_However, none of the personnel gathered there had any knowledge that the FBI was recording every bit of their meeting._

_"The organisation is holding a world wide conference at one of its headquarters. The meeting will be attended by organisation as a whole, meaning that _he _would also be there." Every single person shivered at the mention of 'anokata' or 'the boss of the Black Organisation' which was more well known amongst them and also the number one target in the most wanted category for every government organisation like the FBI and CIA._

_Gin took out a map, unfolded it, and stretched it out._

_"The appointed place for assembly is here," Gin pointed his finger at a certain place on the map, "the conference itself will take place inside the larger building near it." Gin refolded his map and put it in his pocket._

_"You are required to arrive at 12:00 PM sharp. There are punishment for those who are late. And if anyone tries to follow you, you must shake them off and leave a false trail. Understand?"_

_"Understood." Answered everyone in unison with a firm nod._

_"Alright, meeting's over. Everyone get back to work!" Barked Gin._

_"Yes sir!" Replied them as they scattered outside the warehouse-facility to return to what they had been doing._

_–__End of Flashback__–_

* * *

"And that's the story, Cool Kid~" Jodie said as she brought an end to the flashback. She waited for response from the bespectacled boy in front of her who was currently deep in thought.

"So..." Conan started to speak slowly, "what are you trying to say is that you want to crash into their conference and bring them all to justice, right?" Said Conan enthusiastically while his eyes sparkled in excitement.

"That's mostly it. However, we need assistance from a third party since even if the whole FBI is to be brought we won't be able to capture every single one of the members of that organisation." Jodie heaved a sigh.

"You should know by yourself that there isn't just a dozen or a houseful of them right? There will be thousands or even hundred thousands of them. The members from branches all over the world would come for this conference. Even if we charged head on with the whole FBI units gathered we would still be overwhelmed by numbers. That is why we need your help."

Conan blinked once. Twice.

"My help?" His expression remained blank as he asked the question.

"Yes, your help. With your seemingly limitless connection with the police, CIA, and the likes; it would be easier for you to convince them to aid us in battle. Of course we would still be backing you up in the negotiations." Explained Jodie.

"Also let's not forget the fact that your parents, more specifically your dad, has many friends and acquaintances in the Scotland Yard Police Department." Both James and Camel nodded in affirmation.

"Well, that sounds reasonable enough." Said Conan as he jumped off the sofa. "Shall we go right now?"

"Yeah, but there is something you must remember: you mustn't let anybody know what you are doing. Not your friends. Not the Detective Boys. Not even the girl at Kogoro Mouri's Detective Agency." Jodie placed her hands on her hips as her stare focused intensely at Conan's very own.

"You mean _especially_ not the girl at the agency, right?" Said Conan with a smirk.

However, Jodie was left quite dumbfounded. _I thought that you had__―_

"If she ever found out about this, I won't be allowed to even get out of my room." Added Conan with a smile. Jodie quickly realized what he had meant and gave a smile.

"As long as you get it, then that's fine."

"Got it..." Responded Conan in a bored tone. "Geez, you're starting to sound more and more like that evil-eyed yawny girl."

A sudden chill ran down his spine. As he turned around he saw the death glare the aforementioned girl had sent him. A drop of sweat appeared on his head. _Just how scary could she be?_

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he remembered something.

"Jodie-sensei, can I inform the situation to Hattori and Kaito?" Asked Conan as he ran towards the nearest handheld phone receiver.

"I guess it won't be a problem. It's actually good since Hattori Heiji's father is the superintendent of the police department in that area. It also seems like that Osakan boy is aware of your situation." Jodie cupped her chin with her fingers as she gave the idea some thought. "But who is this Kaito?"

Instead of giving a response, Conan merely smiled. "You'll know when they get here." Then he immediately pushed the numbers of his destination.

.

After several hours of waiting, the two guests finally arrived.

A knock came from the front. Professor Agasa quickly stood up from the sofa to get the door.

Not long after,

"Yo, Kudo! I'm here!" Greeted an overly friendly brown-colored boy in the age of a high school student with fluent Kansai-dialect.

"Hi tantei-kun, did something happen?" Another boy beside the previous one asked. His features looked almost exactly alike with that of Conan's, with only the ruffled hair and lack of glasses being the difference.

Conan returned the warm welcome and said, "Take a seat, I'll enlighten you."

The two entered the living room and sat across the FBI agents.

"Hello, my name is Heiji and the person beside me is Kaito." Introduced the Osakan boy. They all shook hands and began the discussion.

"So you're the Kaito boy that Conan's been talking about. Nice to meet you." Whispered James. Kaito gave a small smile. "Delighted to meet you too." Replied him.

"Heiji, Kaito, these people are my friends from the FBI. I'm pretty sure you've met the a couple of times, right, Hattori?" Conan looked over to Heiji as he nodded. "Yeah. Not to mention I went to investigate Jodie-sensei with you once―" His sentence was cut off by the shriek of Kaito.

"F-F-FBI?! ARE YOU TRYING TO ARREST ME, TANTEI-KUN?!" The boy with unkempt hair grabbed Conan by his collar and shook him back and front as the others were confused rather than amused. Conan eventually calmed down Kaito who was at the end of his wits(since he didn't bring any of his equipment if anyone tries to ambush him) and Camel finally spoke up out of curiosity.

"What did he mean when he said 'arrest', Conan-kun?" The boy in question could only glance warily at the direction of Kaito which he responded with a shrug.

"Well, I guess I forgot to mention that he is _the_ Kaito Kid."

A beat.

"WHAT!" The three FBI officers yelled with shock written all over their faces. Conan deadpanned at the predicted reaction and sighed.

"Calm down. I'll explain everything."

.

An hour passed by and the discussion/explanation was over.

"So _that_'s the reason why he targets big jewels?" Asked Camel. Conan nodded slightly.

"To be precise, it's the _Pandora_ gem that he is after. He's going to use it to bring down the organisation that killed his father."

"Now, Kudo, returning to the main topic," Chimed Heiji. " In short, ya want us to participate in this skirmish between organisations, 's that correct?"

Conan hummed in response and grinned widely. "So, wanna join me?" Kaito looked at him with a grin matching his while Heiji was holding back his enthusiasm.

"Of course!" They answered in unison.

.

A while later.

They had arrived at the Metropolitan Police Department Headquarters or MPD HQ for short. They had requested a meeting for every representative of each police district in Japan to attend to.

"Conan-kun, Hattori-kun, what's this meeting about?" Asked Megure, the chief inspector of the homicide division in Conan's district.

The whole room was jam packed with police officers. Since the meeting was held abruptly, most of the people were giddy to know what information that was so important for them to ditch the work they were doing. However, the appearance of an intercontinental organisation agents―that is the FBIs―kept them silent from barraging the moderator with questions.

"Before we start the meeting, I'm going to warn you that the information enclosed here is very confidential and thus prohibited from being leaked to the outside. Understood?" The authoritative tone Conan used was enough to silence the whole room from chattering. On the other hand, most of attendants had the same thought: _What kind of information that is so highly classified and how does this kid even know about it?_

"To keep it brief, there is an organisation in Japan that has committed many crimes such as theft, black market, and murder. We refer this organisation as the Black Organisation. This organisation is pretty much the criminal of the century, albeit few if not many souls who know about the existence of this organisation. They would kill with no hesitation. They would ruin people's lives without a single care." The whole room grimaced as they continue to hear Conan explaining.

_How come a kid could know about an organisation such as this?_ They all thought.

"Recently, we've got a lead that they are going to hold a conference a couple of months ahead in an abandoned facility. Their members from all over the world will gather there and more importantly, _'anokata'_, the boss." A grave look overwhelmed the participants. Conan noticed this and stopped speaking.

"Please continue, Conan-kun." Said Superintendent Matsumoto, the head officer of the area and Megure's superior.

"We need the Japanese Police and the JSDF's help as we form a plan to destroy this organisation. But we're not the only ones participating in this event. There are also the CIA, Interpol, and some others."

Megure raised an eyebrow, "The CIA knows about this too?"

"One of their agents happened to be an undercover spy whom we discovered during the hospital attack."

"Hospital attack?"

"Yes. Not long ago this undercover agent got into an accident and went into a comatose state. She was sent to Beika Hospital secretly to keep the organisation from knowing since they wanted to retrieve her. Because of that, they started to make disturbance all over the city. In the end, I found out that the person was undercover and managed to convince her to stay in the organisation with a deal for the FBI to protect the person's sibling in exchange for her intel."

All of the room's occupants' jaws dropped. They couldn't believe what they've just heard. In what reality could a kid fight against a monstrous organisation and discovered an undercover CIA spy in the process?

"So? Do you accept the consequences to fight this Black Organisation?"

Superintendent Matsumoto placed a hand on his chin and thought for a moment.

"Sure. On one condition," He raised a finger and continued, "You must give a thoroughly detailed explanation about this whole bizarre event and of course about the organisation and yourselves."

"You got yourself a deal, Superintendent." The boy and man shook hands and returned to their seat.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Megure.

"Well, we're planning to interfere with their conference so I think it is more likely for a gun war to occur. Unfortunately, we can't bring them down without a single bullet fired. Trust me. I've been there."

"Where does the conference actually takes place?"

James stood up from his seat and walked over to the map on the whiteboard in front of the whole room. "The place is more or less... Here." Pinpointed James to a certain spot in the map.

After that, they brainstormed and devised a plan to wipe the organisation inside out and the meeting was coming to a close.

"Remember, do not speak anything of this outside of our meeting or you will endanger the lives of your loved ones." Warned Conan for the last time.

"Understood." Replied the group of officers, followed by them making a commotion as they dispersed and left Conan, Heiji, Kaito, Hakase, Haibara, and the FBIs in the room.

.

"Man, I don't think my brain is able to comprehend what happened in the past few hours." Said Takagi―an officer from the homicide division―as he sighed while his shoulders slumped down from their position.

"Yeah. Who ever thought that Conan-kun knows about these kind of things. His connection with the FBI was enough of a surprise, but this? Even the CIA and International Police are involved." Replied Sato, Takagi's partner at work and also whilst _not_ at work.

Takagi nodded in agreement and voiced his own thought. "Well, Conan-kun never seemed to strike the normal kid appearance. I always suspected something was odd about him."

"Really? I thought the same thing too. What caught your attention in the first place, Takagi-kun?" Sato looked at him full of curiosity as she folded her arms on her chest.

"Do you remember the bombing incident where I was trapped in a lift, Sato-san?"

"Of course. But why do you bring that up―"

"When both me and Conan had been stuck inside the elevator, he was the first to find the bomb rigged above the elevator. The one who suggested we should defuse it was also him. And you know what happened afterwards? When I read the instruction over it seems like he already went ahead of it and was half-way through finishing it."

Sato gave an inquisitive hum to let him know she was listening and Takagi continued.

"After that, he told me his deduction about the next bombing target and I was beyond stunned. A kid shouldn't be able to come up with a deduction like that. In the end, I asked him about his real identity even though I knew I was only being paranoid and his answer was, _'if you really want to know, I'll tell you... In the_ afterlife'. What reason does he have to hide his identity?"

Takagi and Sato both mused it over before she spoke up again.

"I've been suspecting him for a while too. Sometimes you would see him with a very serious face he doesn't usually show, then he would smirk all by himself and the next thing you know someone would fall unconscious and solves the case."

Realization struck the two of them.

"C-Could it be? The mastermind behind the _Sleeping Kogoro_, is him?!" Takagi's loud voice made everyone to turn their heads toward them and Sato put a hand on his mouth and dragged him away.

"Don't talk too loud." Hushed Sato.

"S-Sorry."

"But there's a probability of that happening. Since every time _Sleeping Kogoro _appears, Conan-kun would also be there." Sato stopped as she placed a finger on her chin.

"Why don't we just ask him after this Black Organisation issue ends?" That question earned him a punch in the gut.

"Are you out of your mind?! Didn't they just tell you _not_ to talk about that?!"

"S-S-Sorry." Sato sighed as she straightened Takagi's tie.

"Well, that sounds like a good idea." Sato finished tidying him up while he was dealing with the death glares from his colleagues.

"We better get to work. We'll continue this at a later time."

"S-Sure."

.

A few days later, their plan to convince everyone was a success, and they were preparing everything they could before heading to the maelstrom of war that is the battlefield.

Meanwhile, in Agasa's house.

Conan was double checking the place to make sure no wiretapping devices are left and to see if the preparations are complete. When he passed a familiar room of a certain girl, he stopped in front of it and hesitated to come in. Unexpectedly, he caught a glimpse of what looked like Haibara's belongings packed up into a suitcase from the slightly opened door. A horrible thought came to him and he quickly rushed inside and found the strawberry haired girl folding her clothes.

"Kudo-kun?" She asked in surprise. However, Conan was practically panicking.

"Oi, Haibara. Don't tell me you're going there too?!" He unconsciously snapped even though he didn't mean to.

"So what if I am? Got a problem with that, tantei-kun?" Her cold tone and deadly glare made him gulp. But somehow, he couldn't let this person, this _girl_, head out into a complete war zone.

"Of course I've got a problem! How come you are going?! You could get killed in the battlefield!" Haibara was slowly losing her patience.

"It's okay. I'm ready to die anyway." Her monotonous voice and calm response made Conan's head to boil even more.

"You don't understand do you?! We're fighting an evil organisation who would do anything to hide their secret! Why in the world are you even thinking―"

"I'M GOING THERE TO FIGHT THEM LIKE YOU DO!" Haibara finally lost her cool and yelled back at him,

"DO YOU THINK I COULD SIT HERE AND RELAX WHEN YOU'RE ALL FIGHTING?! I'VE RUINED YOUR LIFE, KUDO! I WAS THE ONE WHO MADE APTX4869! I NEED TO GO! I WANT TO ATONE FOR ALL THE SINS I'VE DONE! AND THE ONLY WAY TO DO THAT IS TO FIGHT THE ORGANISATION! TO AVENGE MY PARENTS! TO AVENGE MY SISTER!" Strength left her legs and she fell to the floor.

"...To make you happy." She said it ever so quietly while facing downwards that he could barely even hear it. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. An utterly speechless and shocked Conan immediately ran to her side.

"Haibara. I-I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. Please don't cry." Remorse filled him as he wept away her tears.

"I don't want you to go because I don't want you to get hurt. I care for you, Haibara. I really do. I can't afford losing you." Before she could even look up to his face he suddenly embraced her.

"Please...forgive me, Haibara." His voice was very sincere that he almost sounded like the one crying.

"Why?" Haibara quietly asked. "Why do you have to do this? Why do you care for a murderer like me? I'm from the organisation. I made the drug you loathed so much. I killed many people with that drug. So why?! Why do you care for me, Kudo-kun?!" Her tears still continued to fall.

Silence.

"You're not them, Haibara." He tightened his embrace. "You're not one of them and never were! You were forced to make the APTX4869. You're not a murderer either. _They_ are!"

His voice was quiet. Yet inexplicably calm and soothing. "I care for you because you're my friend, Haibara. My best friend."

She kept silent. She didn't know what to say. Her heart was so touched that she can't even form proper words. But she was far more shocked when he trailed off, "...Although I wish we are more than that."

It was barely audible but she heard it. She could hear it. New tears started forming in her eyes. He meant it. She knew he meant it. He really meant it.

Conan was still embracing Haibara. He had realized. He had realized long ago that the one he actually loved was the girl in his arms. However, he was stuck in a predicament that won't let him confess to her. That's why he ended his all too confusing relationship with Ran. When he broke up with her, he obviously didn't tell her anything about Haibara, and surprisingly, she wasn't mad like how he had imagined. Still, a little angry, but she didn't go shouting and yelling on top of her lungs. She let him go because she knew it was for the best.

After the supposedly tear jerking breakup, Ran started going out with Hondou Eisuke, who had returned to Japan for _'family matters'_. Conan approved their relationship and blessed Eisuke with happiness. Eisuke was very happy and he thanked him a thousand times. The professor and Haibara thought it was strange that Conan didn't stop Ran from dating Eisuke, but Conan didn't regret breaking up with Ran. Instead, it was the opposite. He was very thankful for that.

But he still didn't have the guts to confess to Haibara. He didn't want to confess just yet because he thought that she will view herself only as a mere replacement. Moreover, he didn't think she would have any feelings towards him. His arms still wrapped around her petite form and a lone tear fell his eye.

On the other hand, Haibara was still thunderstruck by his words. _What did he mean by that?_ Many thoughts raced in her head. Until a particular idea came up.

_Could it be? Could he actually mean that he wants to be more than just being best friends? That is...lovers?_

She quickly brushed that thought out of her head.

_That's impossible. Why would he want that when he already has Mouri-san?_

As she kept thinking about it, her eyelids drooped until everything went black.

.

Later, the professor came to Haibara's room to check up on her since there was some kind of commotion he heard earlier from his lab. When he opened the door, his eyes widened at the scene and all thoughts about the shouting he had heard was gone.

_Ai-kun is asleep in Shinichi-kun's arms_. He smiled. _I wish you would realize her feelings towards you, Shinichi_. With that he closed the door and returned to where he came.

* * *

**A/N: I'm also a fan of Takagi x Sato XD**


	2. Chapter 1

The next morning. _"Where am I? Why is she here?"_ Conan thought while caressing her face.

_"She looks so peaceful and innocent when she's sleeping, like an angel"_ Remembering last night events he screamed in his head.

_"Shimatta- I need to get out fast"_ But he was too late, the girl beside him is already awake.

_"Huh? Where am I? Huh, why is Kudo-kun here? Wait, I remember what happened last night!"_ When she realized that he was already apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I'm very very sorry that I slept in your room Ai"

_"Kuso- What just I've said. I called her Ai. I am so dead right now"_

"What just you called me Kudo?"

"E-e-eh… A-Ai?" He said nervously, scared of what she might do, but she just smiled genuinely while hiding her blush, failed unfortunately.

"It's okay, you can call me that" He is confused and shocked while blushing at the moment.

_"She smiled at me… She told me I can call her Ai… I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW"_

"Have you gone crazy, tantei-kun?" She said with a smirk that replaced her smile. He still smiled goofily at her.

_"Even her smirk is beautiful"_

"Stop doing that Kudo-kun, you're gonna scare everybody" He kept smiling, then he remembered that today is school day and decided to come home before going to school. He stood up and walked up to the door to leave.

"You know… You look very beautiful when you smile" He smiled warmly and closed the door leaving Ai stunned.

_"He said that my smile is beautiful… Baka~"_ She thought while smiling goofily herself.

Later that day.

_"Wow. Today was a great day. Well except all of the yelling and shouting"_ He smiled to himself while remembering what happened in the last nine hours.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Earlier this morning. After he leaved hakase's house he came back to the detective agency, when he opened the door he got what he expected. _

_"CONAN-KUN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY YESTERDAY? WHY DIDN'T YOU CAME BACK LAST NIGHT?" Conan flinched a little, afraid that she was going to use her karate on him. _

_"Gomennassai~ Ran-neechan. I was at the professor's house all day yesterday. I was with Ai there and suddenly fell asleep" _

_"Well at least that's true… Wait, oh no, I said it the wrong way. Shimatta- It's too late" He thought when suddenly Ran asked him. _

_"Oh you were with Ai-chan~?" He gulped. _

_"Y-yes. I was with Ai" "You call her Ai now. Are you two dating?" _

_"N-n-no Ran-neechan, not yet" He said nervously. "Kuso- Wrong words again" _

_"Not yet? That means you are going to… When are you going to confess to her Conan-kun or maybe you already confessed?" She asked with a very cheerful tone and squealed because her 'little brother' likes someone. _

_"I still don't know when to Ran-neechan" _

_"Well, you need to confess to her fast or she could have a change of heart Conan-kun" _

_"Huh? A change of heart? Does that means she loves me at the moment?" He asked. "I sounded very dumb right now" Conan thought. _

_"GEEZ CONAN-KUN, YOU ARE SO DENSE LIKE THAT DETECTIVE FREAK" Conan almost jumped at the sudden outburst. _

_"Well I need the right time and the right place so I think it will be a while. But I promise I will confess to her" Conan said while blushing. _

_"Okay then. I will support you with all my heart of your relationship with Ai-chan" She said while smiling gleefully. _

_"Thanks Ran-neechan. And oh, could you keep my relationship with Ai a secret since there is no one else that knows about it. Also I don't want to be chased around in school only because I like the infamous 'Ice Queen'" _

_"Okay Conan-kun. Then hurry up, breakfast is on the table" "Yeah, Ran-neechan"_

_After breakfast they walked out of the agency to go to school when Conan told her to go ahead because he wants to pick up Ai which earned a giggle from her. When Conan arrived at hakase's place, he was about to knock when suddenly the door opened and revealed the girl he's searching. _

_"Kudo-kun, why are you here?" She asked a little surprised when seeing him in front of hakase's door. _

_"I'm going to walk you to school like every day" _

_"But we usually meet at the intersection" She knew Conan was hiding something but judging from his attitude she brushed the idea away. _

_"Well… It's okay to try something new sometimes right?" _

_"Huh, yeah your right" She was actually happy to see Conan came by to pick her. When they were walking Conan took a glance of his watch. _

_"Shimatta- We're going to be late" After that he grabbed Ai's hand and ran to the school._

_When they'd entered school property they started walking again. But he still held Ai's hand. Ai blushed at this and continued walking. He still didn't let go of Ai's hand until they reached class. _

_"Ohayou Conan…-kun" Ayumi greeted and then she got really angry when she saw Ai's hand still in Conan's. _

_"CONAN-KUN WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HANDS WITH AI-CHAN" There was jealousy in that tone and with that she got the attention from the other member of the Detective Boys. _

_"OI CONAN, WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HANDS WITH HAIBARA?!" Genta said. He then realized he was still holding Ai's hand and immediately let go of her hand. _

_"What are you talking about? I'm not holding hands with Ai-" _

_"CONAN-KUN YOU CALL HAIBARA-SAN, AI. DOES SHE EVEN LET YOU DO THAT?" Mitsuhiko said full of anger. Conan knew that he have a child-like crush on Ai since the bear hunting case. _

_"Yeah, she let me, right Ai?" and Ai just nodded while turning her head to hide her blush. _

_"Then can we call you 'Ai' too Haibara-san?" Mitsuhiko and Genta said. _

_"No, you can't" She said coolly. Conan was surprised by her reply. After that the bell rung and everyone got into the class. School was normal, and at the end of school they went home with each other as always._

_Flashback over_

* * *

When they parted Conan didn't leave Ai.

"Why aren't you going home to your 'Ran-neechan'?"

"Why? Am I being a bother to you?"

"Well… No, but it's just strange for you to walk me home" She turned her head so he couldn't see her.

"Like I said this morning, _'It's okay to try something new sometimes'_ right?" He turned Ai's head so that she can look him in the eye. He was mesmerized by her eyes. A mixed gray and blue.

_"It's beautiful"_ He thought.

"Kudo-kun… Hello, Kudo-kun… Are you done staring at me?" She said with a rather annoyed voice but her face betrayed her. She was blushing.

"Yeah, and I've got to say you have very beautiful eyes" Her eyes widened as she heard this and saw Conan staring at her again with a very serious expression.

"I really mean it" Suddenly he grabs Ai's hand.

"Come on, are you going to stay here all night?" He teased her.

"Araa~ Are you worried about me Kudo-kun?" She teased him back while smirking and he blushed.

"Well, of course"

Then they reached hakase's house. Ai walked inside then found out Conan was following her.

"Stop following me Kudo-kun. It's not funny" She said coolly.

"I'm not following you, I already planned to come here" He positioned himself on the sofa.

"Oh for what? Another hakase's invention?"

"No, I just wanted to come here"

"Oh really? I believe you alright" She said it with sarcasm.

"Geez, can you believe me once in a while"

"Yeah right, trust you and ended up with five bullets in your body" She said it with the most sarcastic tone she had.

"Oi, oi" Conan sweat dropped.

"Well, I'll be in the lab then"

"Huh? What are you doing in the lab"

"Just relaxing… Of course making the antidote, Einstein…" Conan was confused but he immediately remembered he never told Ai to stop making the antidote. Ai was walking to the door when Conan spoke up.

"Hey Ai, can I ask you something?" She turned her head to face Conan while wearing a bored expression on her face saying _what-is-it-now-Kudo-?_

"Okay, make it fast" She said while tapping her foot on the floor.

"A-Ai, if the antidote is complete, will you take it too?" Ai was quite surprised at the question he asked.

"Well, I think I won't take it"

"And may I ask _why_?"

"Well, it's because I want to stay as Haibara Ai. Miyano Shiho doesn't have any friends nor family, but Haibara Ai have the hakase, the Detective Boys, and… you" She looked down and whispered the final part so he couldn't hear it but it's quite the opposite, His eyes widened for a second and ensured himself of what she just said because he heard it perfectly. Then he sighed in relieve and Ai raised an eyebrow then he spoke again.

"Ai… Stop making the antidote"

"WHAT? Did I hear it right just now?" She instantly looked up and checked her ears if she had heard it wrong, but she didn't. He chuckled.

"Yeah, you heard it loud and clear. I don't want- No, I don't need the antidote anymore"

"But-but why? Don't you want to be back to Kudo Shinichi? The Savior of the police force? The pride of Japan? The one who has fame? The one who has… _her_?" He sighed and motioned her to sit on the sofa.

"I think it's time to tell you the whole story" Then, he started telling Ai the story of the day he broke up with Ran.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was a bright day. He had made a plan and decided to carry it out today. He came to hakase's house. _

_"Haibara… Where are you?" _

_"Stop shouting or the neighbor will think you are crazy" She said coolly. He flinched because she surprised him. _

_"Oi, oi. Don't scare me like that will you?" _

_"So? Why are you here?" She evaded the question by throwing back another question. _

_"Well, I came to ask for another temporary antidote-" She winced when he mentioned the antidote. _

_"What for? Are you going to confess to your so called 'girlfriend' already? Or maybe you are going to propose to her?" She said with a smirk, but inside she was crying. _

_First is because of the antidote. She felt guilty because she's the one responsible for making him shrunk in the first place. _

_And second because of Ran, his childhood friend, his almost girlfriend, his angel. Haibara always loves him. She fell in love for him since the football ransom case when he put his hat on her head. She always trusted him and have faith on him like the time Pisco captured her. The she realized she was in love with him when she was about to die because of explosion and saved by him in the bus hijacking case, he even put his blood on her to made a reason so she can go to the hospital, because he knew that she was scared of going to the police headquarters because there is a member of the org. there, in the bus. _

_But she knew that he will not love her back. He already have someone he loves. And that is Ran. She admits that Ran have many good points unlike her. She's cold, sarcastic, and distant to other peoples, while Ran is friendly, cheerful, and close to every people she met. Ran has everything she didn't have. Family. Friends. And Him. She never liked being around Ran. Ran only make her remember her past. _

_"I hope I didn't hurt her" He thought. He always knew that Haibara never liked talking about the antidote, or Ran, even though he didn't know the reason. _

_"Yeah, I'm going to meet her" He said. _

_"But only to clear up some things" She gasped on the inside. She thought he was going to confess to her, but she's oblivious to his real plan. _

_"Okay, come with me to the lab" She put her façade on, hiding her sad and disappointed feelings._

_Ring, ring. The sound of ringing cell phone was heard in the detective agency. An eighteen year old girl picked it up. _

_"Moshi moshi… Who is it?" _

_"Hi Ran" _

_"SHINICHI?" Ran was surprised since he called. It was already six months after the last time he called. _

_"Yeah, it's me, hey Ran, could you meet me at the café shop under the agency in thirty minutes?" _

_"Of course" _

_"Well, bye. See you in thirty minutes" He hung up the phone._

_Thirty one minutes later. _

_"Kuso- I'm one minute late" He quickened his pace. _

_"Ah, there it is" He went in to the Poirot Café. He saw Ran and sat on the opposite seat. _

_"Hey Ran" "Mou, Shinichi… Where have you been all this time? Why didn't you call me in the last six months? Why didn't-" _

_"Ran… Please hear what I need to say first" She stopped talking and kept silent. _

_"Listen Ran, I think… this is the last time I will ever see you" _

_"Huh? Why Shinichi? Why can't you see me anymore? Why-" _

_"I am going to move to America and I don't think I will come back here ever again" _

_"Why? Is it because of that 'case' you were always talking about?" _

_"Yeah, something like that" "Shinichi…" _

_"Yeah Ran?" "About your confession in London…" _

_"Here it comes…" He thought. _

_"Yeah, about that Ran. I'm sorry. I was wrong. I don't love you Ran. I love you but only as a sister. So pl-" _

_"Hehehe, baka~ What I was going to say was I don't love you too. I only love you as a brother" _

_"So… you're not mad at me or anything?" He asked, confused. _

_"Of course not, ahou~" He sighed, in relief that he didn't need to face her karate. _

_"Thanks Ran, you are my best friend forever. Bye~" He stood up from his seat and got ready to leave. _

_"Yeah, you too, meitantei" _

_"Goodbye Ran" _

_"Goodbye Shinichi"_

_Flashback over_

* * *

"So, that's it. I've already broken up with Ran" He said while chuckling. He had told her the time he broke up with Ran and she just stared at him speechless.

_"What? He already broke up with his girlfriend? No that's impossible. He must be lying"_ She looked into his eyes to search for anger, but found none. She searched for regret, but found none also. The only thing she found was happiness and rejoice.

"So… why did you broke up with her?" She asked dumbly. Of course she heard it when he said he only loved Ran as a sister but she wanted to find the real reason behind it. To find evidence that he was lying.

"Didn't I told you already? I only loved her as a sister"

"No, you're lying. Give me the real reason!" She hissed at him.

"What are you talking about? It _is_ the real reason. Why can't you believe it? Geez"

"I-I-" She stuttered. She just can't believe he just broke up with her without feeling any regret and pain.

"So Ai? You won't work on the antidote again will you?"

"But-but-"

"Please… Oh come on Ai" He said with puppy dog eyes which she can't resist. She sighed. She knew she wouldn't win over this. Not when he's so _persistent_.

"Okay… I will delete all the data on my computer of the APTX 4869 counteragent"

"Yes" He pumped his fist like a person who just won something.

"I'll be in my room then" She told him and walked away.

"Oi, Ai why are you going to your room?" He asked disappointed because he wanted her to stay with him.

"Well, since you don't want the antidote I don't have anything to do. So I'm going to my room to sleep"

"But, can't you stay here? Read magazines or something?"

_"Why does he want me to be with him? Does he really loves me? No. That can't be... Right?"_ "And why would I do that?"

"W-well, to keep company. It's just too quite here" He blushed. He didn't want to tell her he love her right here.

"Araa~ So you want to be accompanied by me Kudo-kun?" She said smirking.

"Y-yeah. It's not wrong is it?" He said while smiling a little.

"Okay then. The night is still young anyways" They went to the sofa again and an awkward silence filled the room. She was reading her magazines while he was reading a Sherlock Holmes book he left there. He's stealing glances at Ai when she was not looking and so did she. Then, Agasa came up from the basement.

"Ah, Shinichi. Good to see you, but why are you here?" The old scientist asked.

"Ah, 'bout that hakase… Can I spend the night here?" He was nervous.

"Well of course, you can sleep in the mattress in my room"

"Thanks hakase" He smiled at Agasa.

"You're welcome" Agasa smiled back.

"Oh, don't forget to call Ran-kun, Shinichi"

"Oh right. Ah, hakase?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you call me Conan now? Because I already told Ai to stop making the antidote, you too Ai"

"Oh, okay then… Conan" Agasa was a little surprised.

"Fine" She said in an uninterested tone.

"Thanks hakase" Then he took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Conan-kun where are you? It's already 9PM" She sounded very worried.

"Ah, Ran-neechan, don't worry I'll be spending the night at hakase's place"

"Ahhh~ It's because of Ai-chan is it?" He blushed.

"O-of course not" "You're denying it. Hehehe" He sighed.

"Well, goodnight Ran-neechan" "Goodnight Conan-kun" _Click_.

"Well I'm going to sleep now" He yawned.

"Yeah me too" Agasa said.

"Same here" Ai replied. Then after that everybody got to sleep.

* * *

It was Saturday. "Man, I didn't realize that it was already Saturday"

"I didn't know that your skill have become rusty, tantei-kun"

"Oi, oi" He was eating breakfast and suddenly asked her.

"Do you have any plans for today Ai?"

"No"

"Then would you like to go somewhere?"

"And may I ask why?"

"Why not? It's a beautiful day outside, so why spend the day inside the house when you can go outside?"

"Okay then. But on one condition" He shivered. He already knew what she was asking. She smirked.

"You must buy me the latest model of the Prada handbag" A sweat dropped on his head and he sighed.

"Okay, I will buy it for you but you must hang out with me" "Okay" _"What is he up to now?"_ They decided to watch a movie.

"What movies are we watching Ku- Edogawa-kun?"

"Why didn't you call me Conan? It's faster than _'Edogawa-kun'_ you know"

"Why should I?"

"Oh c'mon Ai. We've known each other for a pretty long time. I think that can qualify for calling both of us by our first names"

"What's the difference anyway?" She looked around bored. He sighed disappointed because she didn't call him by his first name. She noticed that he was upset and decided to take his advice.

"So… what movies are we watching, Conan?" He was taken aback by her sudden change, but he was happy that she called him Conan.

"You'll know when we get there" He grinned. "Okay" She was thinking of the movie they will watch.

_"Probably another detective movie or a horror movie"_ she thought.

When they have reached the theatre it was her turn to be surprised. She didn't expect him to choose this kind of movie. The movie title is _'Sky of Love'_.

"Uh, Conan? Why are we watching these?"

"Huh? Is there a problem?"

"No. It's just you rarely watch any romance type of movie"

"Well I just want to watch it. Do you dislike romance movies?"

"No. I was just asking"

"Well then let's go inside"

"Yeah" They went inside and when the movie was half-way Ai spoke to Conan.

"Conan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been acting different since last week. You've been around the hakase more than usual and then asking me out to watch movies"

"Well, can't I do that? Am I being a burden to you Ai?" He asked with a smile and she blushed.

"N-no I didn't mean that. It's just I want to know why are you doing this"

"I just wanted to be with you that's all" He answered with a smile and grabbed Ai's hand. Ai blushed at this but grateful for the dark room that hides her blush. They continued watching the movie and suddenly Ai's head dropped on Conan's shoulder. He blushed, then smiled.

After the movie ends they walked outside the theatre and went to get lunch.

"What do you want to eat Ai?"

"Anything edible" She coolly replied, trying not to get out of character.

"Then, wanna go for some ice cream?"

"Sure" Then Conan pulled her hand and ran.

"So what do you want to do next?" He asked while eating his ice cream.

"How 'bout a stroll in the park?" She licked her vanilla ice cream. "That sounds like a good idea"

They walked into a park nearby and walked around until they found a bench and sat there. It's already sunset.

"The sky is always beautiful in the sunset" He stated.

"Yeah. I like it too, a mix of red, orange and… brown maybe?"

"Yeah… Just like you're hair" She quickly turned her head and found Conan staring at her. Her face showed a hint of red.

"Look, you're blushing" He chuckled. He thought Ai was cute when she was blushing.

"Am not" She said turning her head at the same time to hide her blushes.

"It's just the sunset" She used the same reply that he said when he was still seven years old. They watched the sunset again until the sun is completely gone.

"So wanna go back to hakase's house?"

"Okay"

They went back to hakase's house hand-in-hand but shocked when they opened the door.

"Hi~ Shin-chan" His mother was on the door.

"Hey son" His father appeared behind his mother.

"Otou-san? Okaa-san? Why are you here?"

"Why don't you lovebirds come inside first before I explain" She said with a very cheerful tone. They both released each other hands, blushing and went into the house.

"I'm going to my room" Ai said without even facing them.

"So, what are you two doing here?"

"Well, we're going to help you fight the organization too. Do you think we're going to let our child fight a criminal organization alone?"

"Well, no" He felt a little guilty because he didn't thought of this.

"We already convinced the Scotland Yard to give us assistance and they said they will inform us if they find any of the B.O members there"

"Thanks otou-san, okaa-san"

"You're always welcome Shin-chan"

"Oh otou-san, okaa-san. I have one more favor to ask"

"And what is that, son?"

"Can you call me Edogawa Conan now?"

"Huh? Why?" Yukiko became curious.

"Well, I already told Ai to stop making the antidote so there will be no more Kudo Shinichi"

"Okay… Co-chan. Hehehe" Yukiko giggled.

"Why are you giggling okaa-san?" He was a little annoyed because every time her mother giggles there is always something behind it.

"Well, you called Ai-chan, Ai. You used to call her Haibara" Conan never told his parents that he loves Ai, so his parents were curious about it his relationship with Ai.

"Yeah, I've been calling her Ai since last week and she said she was okay with it. She also calls me Conan" He blushed again.

"Awww~ My son has a girlfriend"

"No I don't" He denied and looked down. His mother frowned.

"I don't even know she likes me or not" He said in a sad tone.

"Co-chan, remember the movie screening case? The one when I brought you with your detective group?"

"Yeah" "Well, I told you that time, remember?"

"Told me what?"

"It was the one about her looking at you every time you're not looking, a girl only have two reason to look at boys. First is that he has something on his face, or that she likes him" He was flustered.

"So what are you waiting for? Go and confess to her"

"But what if she doesn't like me? What if she likes another person? What if-"

"Co-chan listen. You won't know the answer until you tried. So don't be afraid. Even If she rejects you, you can still be friends"

"Your mother is right Shi- Conan" He sighed.

"Okay but after the downfall of the organization"

"Now that's the spirit son, I'm proud at you" Yuusaku said while rubbing his son's hair.

"So for how long will you stay here?" "I think until we bring that B.O to justice since you need many help to fight them"

"Again, thanks. Otou-san. Okaa-san. I really mean it" His parents were touched because he said it in a very gentle voice and with a genuine smile.

"Well, I'll be going back to the agency. Bye~" He waved his hand.

"Bye" They waved too and then he left.

"_What am I going to tell Ran? I shouldn't have come home this late"_ He walked while thinking of an excuse. He finally reached the agency and opened the door. He expected Ran to be there yelling at him for coming so late, but instead he saw Ran smiling widely at him.

"So, how was your _date_ with Ai-chan, Conan-kun?" He was confused.

_"How did she know I was out with Ai all day? Did she stalk me? Nah- She couldn't have stalked me, it was probably the hakase"_ He thought.

"How did you know Ran-neechan?" He said in his trained childish voice.

"Agasa hakase told me over the phone this morning. So how was it? Where did you go?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"Well, first we went to the movies, then we ate ice cream, after that we strolled in the park and watched the sunset"

"Awww~ how romantic of you… So have you confessed to her yet, Conan-kun?"

"No, not yet. But I've already decided when and where"

"Good for you Conan-kun" Then she walked to the kitchen.

"Dinner's on the table, Conan-kun"

"Yeah, Ran-neechan"

He walked to the table and started eating with Ran and Kogoro.

"Hmph, so this brat got himself a girlfriend huh?" Kogoro asked in an annoyed tone because Conan always gets the girls. But inside he cares for Conan. Conan always cheered him up when he was upset. Conan always helped him when he is stuck in the middle of a case. So he was pretty happy that the boy he was taking care of finally found his life partner, even though he didn't show it.

"Yeah, it's Ai-chan" Ran answered cheerfully. "Oh, that cold girl in their detective group?"

"Mou~ Otou-san. Don't talk about her like that. She is cold on the outside, but she is warm on the inside"

"Yeah, yeah. She's just like your mother"

"Otou-san" She hissed.

"U-uh what I meant to say was your mother was a very nice person" He gulped, scared of her karate.

_"I shouldn't have made her take karate lessons. But It's also useful at times"_

"Oh yeah Conan-kun, I forgot there's a football match between Tokyo Spirits and Big Osaka next week, do you want to watch it together?"

"Huh? There's a match next week?" "Yeah, do you want to watch it? You're a Tokyo Spirits's supporter right?"

"Yeah, I think I will watch it, but not here" "Oh, so where do you want to watch it Conan-kun?"

"I'll watch it at Agasa hakase's place, I want to watch it with Ai since she is Big Osaka's supporter"

"Awww~ Conan-kun" She giggled "No- It's not like that Ran-neechan" Conan tried to deny that he wanted to watch it with Ai together.

"I only want to see who will win the match" He said nervously.

"Whatever you say Conan-kun" She giggled again before going to the kitchen to wash the plates. After dinner they all went to their own bedrooms, except Conan because he share's Kogoro's room. Ran went into her room and flipped her phone open.

_Ring, ring_. Someone picked it up.

"Moshi mosh- Ah Ran-chan" It was Kazuha.

"Hi~ Kazuha-chan, how are you?"

"Fine, fine… How about you and Eisuke-kun?"

"It's great, thanks for asking. Hey Kazuha-chan, you want to know something new?" She said while hiding a chuckle.

"Huh? What is it Ran-chan?! Please tell me…"

"Okay, okay. Here it comes…" She held her breath.

"CONAN-KUN'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND" She squealed.

"WHAT? REALLY?" Kazuha squealed back.

"Yeah, and you know who it is?"

"No, I don't"

"It's Ai-chan"

"Oh, the girl with the tea colored strawberry blonde hair?"

"Yeah, but why do you sound disappointed?"

"Well, I always thought Conan-kun likes Ayumi-chan, even though I know that he and Ai-chan are close"

"They are not just close you know"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since I've met her I always saw her and Conan-kun talking with each other about things I don't even understand. And every time she is sick Conan-kun always takes care of her, even staying for the night only for her"

"So, he really likes her?"

"Wait, that's not all. I heard from Agasa hakase that one time there was a bus hijacking case with bombs and everyone was evacuated except her. When the bombs was about to explode at the last second, Conan ran into the bus, grabs her hand and jumped through the windows"

"Wow, did he really do all this things?"

"Yeah, even Takagi-keiji and Sato-keiji are surprised"

"So, what are you planning Ran-chan?"

"Well, he said that he haven't confessed to her yet, due to the right time and the right place. So I thought about hooking them up. Well, maybe we only need to help them clear any problems in their way, because we don't know what will happen right?"

"I agree with you Ran. Then I will come at your place the day after tomorrow, since school is on holiday for a week, more or less"

"Okay then, bye Kazuha-chan~"

"Bye Ran-chan~" _Click_. She dialed a number again.

_Ring, ring_. "Moshi moshi… Ah Ran, why call so late? Did something happened?"

"Sonoko, I want to tell you that Conan-kun already got a girlfriend"

"Isn't it a bit late though?" She sounded annoyed, she knew that Conan was popular among girls.

"Yeah, maybe" "So who is it?"

"It's Ai-chan"

"Oh, that cold and mature girl?"

"SONOKO! Don't speak ill of people, she's just a bit of a tsundere"

_"I understand the 'tsun' alright. But what's the 'dere' about her?"_ Sonoko sweat dropped.

"Oh, you mean like your mother?"

"MOU~ SONOKO! You're just like otou-san"

"Gomen, gomen. So what do you want us to do?"

"Well, I already planned with Kazuha-chan to help them since none of them have confessed"

"Wait? You told me that they are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well, I know that they like each other, but none of them knows each other's feelings"

"Okay, then we'll start this Monday"

"Okay, then. Bye~"

"Bye~" _Click_. She dialed another number for the last time.

_Ring, ring. Click._ "Moshi moshi? Ah it's you Ran-chan"

"Hi Sera-san"

"So what do you have in mind Ran-chan?"

"Well you might like to hear this since you like Conan-kun very much"

"What is it? What is it? Tell me. Tell me. Please" She asked full of curiosity.

"Calm down Sera-san. I wanted to say that Conan-kun got a girlfriend"

"What? Really who is it?" She asked again full of enthusiasm.

"It's Ai-chan. You've met her right?"

"Ah, that girl. Yeah I've met her a few times. And I've got to say, he and that girl really looked cute together"

"Yeah, me too. Then will you help me Sera-san?"

"Help with what?" "Hooking Conan-kun and Ai-chan. They both haven't confessed yet, but they do like each other"

"Okay" "Great, then meet me, Sonoko and Kazuha on Monday"

"Ok. Oh and Ran-chan?" "Yeah?" "Do you know Conan-kun's plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, I don't really know, but I think he will spend the day with Ai-chan at the hakase's house"

"Oh, okay Ran-chan. Thanks. I will visit them if I have time tomorrow. Bye~"

"Bye, Sera-san" _Click_. After they both hung up, she thought for a plan to hook up Conan and Ai together until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Next morning. "How did you sleep Conan-kun?"

"Fine, Ran-neechan. How about you?"

"Fine, hehehe" She giggled.

_"Oh, come on, It's too early for this"_ He thought.

"So, Conan-kun got any plans for today?"

"Not rea-" He was cut by his cell phone ringing.

"Moshi moshi… Oh, okay, got it" _Click_.

"Who was that Conan-kun?" She raised her eyebrow.

"U-uh, It was my friend"

"Oh. So, do you have any plans?"

"Yeah, actually I'm going to the hakase to play video games"

"Okay, have a great time Conan-kun" She waved and winked at him.

"Yeah, Ran-neechan"

_"What was the wink for?"_ He took out his turbo modified skateboard and sped to Agasa hakase's place.

He stepped into hakase's front porch and found Jodie-sensei at the doorway, with James and Camel.

"Oh, Cool Kid~ That was fast"

"Yeah, so what do you want to talk about Jodie-sensei?"

"Ah, let's go inside first" They entered the scientist house and sat on the sofa.

"We are here to discuss our plan to destroy the organization"

"Okay, I'm listening"

"Okay. We already explored the meeting place. It's a large five storey building surrounded by two storey warehouses. The area is deserted so if there's a gun war, no civilians will get caught in it. The main building can contain approximately 800.000 peoples. And the separate warehouses can be used for about 50 peoples, more or less"

"Ok. So what's the plan?"

"There's gonna be four separate teams. Team A, team B, team C, and team D. Team A will surround every building from the outside. Team B will go into the warehouses. Team C will go straight to the meeting place. And team D, the snipers, will stand by in the nearby warehouse's roof"

"That sounds like a great plan. But what about me, Ai, Hattori, and Kaito?"

"You and that little girl, Sherry, will go to the laboratory while Heiji and Kaito will back you up"

"Huh? What for?"

"For the data of the drug of course"

"Oh, I'm sorry Jodie-sensei but I don't need the antidote anymore"

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say I already have everything I want in this form. In Edogawa Conan" Jodie only smiled when she heard this. She knew that Ai have feelings for Conan, and now she's happy that Ai's feelings have been returned.

"Okay then, suit yourself" She said in a cheery voice.

"Then you will be placed with the D team. You can use a sniper right?"

"Yeah, I used one once. Then Hattori and Kaito will be in which team?"

"I think they will want to be placed in the C team. Mostly Kaito, since the person who killed his father, Snake, will likely be there"

"How 'bout Ai?" "I will be with Jodie-sensei" Ai suddenly appeared.

_"Yikes, where did she come from?"_ He thought.

"But are you okay with it? I mean, you will be in danger"

"Well, I'm not you're _damsel in distress_, Conan" She glared at him.

"How about us?" Yuusaku and Yukiko appeared too.

"Otou-san. Okaa-san? You will go there too?"

"Of course. Do you think we will just let our son leave to fight an international crime organization alone?" Yukiko said with teary eyes.

_"Oh no. Here comes her acting"_ He sighed.

"Of course not okaa-san" "Then we would like to be placed in the same team as our son"

"Ok. Then, everything is settled. Now we just need to wai-"

"How about me?" A man's voice cut her sentence. Everybody turned to the speaker and became speechless. "O-Okiya Subaru-san?"

* * *

Conan and everybody else was surprised.

"O-Okiya Subaru-san?" Conan said.

"No. Not Okiya Subaru. But…" He said while removing something from his head.

"Akai Shuuichi" Everybody's eyes widened as they saw the person who is supposed to be dead, except Conan who is grinning.

_"M-M-Moroboshi Dai?"_ Ai thought.

"S-S-Shuu?" Jodie asked him with disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me" He replied. "Shuu…" She quickly hugged him while crying.

"How come you are still alive? I checked for the fingerprints and it was yours. How did you escape? Why didn't you contacted me? Wh-"

"Calm down, Jodie. I'll explain everything" Then everyone listened to his explanation.

"You all want to know how did I survived, right? Well the answer is, this is all a plan that was devised by that boy and me" He stated calmly.

"WHAT? CONAN-KUN, YOU KNOW ABOUT SHUU BEING ALIVE?" She shouted at Conan.

"I-I'm very sorry Jodie-sensei. It's because if we want to trick the enemies, we must be able to trick our allies first" He apologized. She sighed.

"So, how did you manage to carry out this plan of yours?"

"It's a long story…" Shuuichi replied.

* * *

_Flashback_

_They were in Akai Shuuichi's Chevrolet. They were waiting for agent Camel to finish their plan to 'lend' Mizunashi Rena to the organization. _

_"Hey, Akai-san?" The boy said. _

_"What is it, boy?" The older man replied while lighting his cigarette. _

_"I have a plan. But I don't know whether you like it or not" _

_"What plan is it?" "Well, I know that Gin will be suspicious if they got Mizunashi Rena back so easily. And I think that they will force her to call you out and kill you" _

_"Carry on" _

_"Well, I was thinking of a plan to fake your death. You know, so they will let their guard down a little because their toughest opponent is gone" _

_"Well, that sounds like a good idea" _

_"Yeah, but you will have to face the consequences" _

_"And what is that, boy?" _

_"You can't tell anyone about this plan nor contact them in any way" _

_"No problem. I'm not really the type who calls for back up every now and then anyway" _

_"Okay, so let's go down to the details. I think when they call you out, they won't use snipers since they know you can smell their scent. So you only need to wear a bulletproof vest and a fake blood releasing contraption. But you will need to put it everywhere in your body especially on the back on your head, because I figured that they will order her to shoot your head to proof you are dead" _

_"Got it, but how will we make everyone thinks I'm dead?" _

_"First, you will need Kusuda Rikumichi's body and fingerprints. Then you need to wash off your fingerprints from everything you have touched. After that you will have to replace your fingerprints with Rikumichi's fingerprints. Lastly, when you are shot, you need to put one of your hands on your pocket" _

_"Care to explain why do I have to do all this?" _

_"Okay. You need Kusuda Rikumichi's body to replace yours. When you are called out, I will send a couple of patrol cars there with a reason 'There's an accident in that area' and of course I will try to find a real accident so they won't get suspicious if there's actually no accident" _

_"Why do I need to replace my own body?" The older man asked with curiosity. _

_"Well, if they were on a mission and suddenly a patrol car passes the area they will have nothing else to do except blowing up the evidence with plastic explosives" _

_"Oh, so you're saying, when they placed a bomb in my car, I need to switch my body with Rikumichi's so there will be a corpse in the crime scene?" _

_"Yeah. If not a single body was found in the crime scene, they will get suspicious again. Because no matter how close you are with a plastic bomb, there must still be a corpse. But don't forget to place the corpse's hand in the same pocket you used and shot him a few times at the same place you was shot" _

_"Okay, then what about the fingerprints? Why do I need to replace mine with Rikumichi's?" _

_"Remember when you touched my phone?" _

_"Yeah" _

_"Well, we're going to use it" _

_"Why?" _

_"Listen. If there was someone from the FBI just died, your colleagues definitely would confirmed it, right? Especially Jodie-sensei" _

_"Yeah. But that still doesn't answer why we need your cell phone for this plan to work" _

_"Well, you need to break Jodie-sensei's phone and I will lend her mine, of course, already touched with Kusuda Rikumichi's fingerprints. Then, when you 'died', the only thing Jodie will use is that phone, since your Chevrolet will likely be in custody and your hand will be kept by the police as evidence. So she will remember you touching my phone, and use a background story like 'I met this person earlier this day, so I thought maybe it's the same person' to check for your fingerprints. And since all the fingerprints from your car is already replaced by Kusuda Rikumichi's, the police will tell her that it's the same person" _

_"Ok. So how will I escape?" _

_"Well, after you switched the body you need to run away and hide somewhere until it's safe to go" _

_"Where will I go?" _

_"You can live in an apartment near my house, with a disguise and a change of name of course. But at one time we need to meet, pretend to be acquaintances and you need to say you didn't have a place to live and I will lent you my house" _

_"Ok. What disguise should I use?" _

_"How about, a tall man with glasses, mixed brown-gray hair, and with a status of University Graduate Student?" "Sounds good" The man cupped his chin with his hand. "What about the name, identity and so on, and so on?" The man asked. "I will take care of that. And for the name, what do you say for Okiya Subaru?" "Pretty nice" When they agreed on the plan, the older man's cell phone buzzed. He answered the call and waited for the response. "It was… A success" Click. A man from the other line said. After the call ended the older man gave a thumbs up sign to the boy and the boy did the same. The man started the car and drove off. "You never cease to amaze me boy" The man said with a smirk. "Right back at you" The boy replied._

_Flashback over_

* * *

"That is how all of this started" Shuuchi finally said after finishing his story.

"So, you planned all of this Conan-kun?" James asked, amazed by the boy's intelligence to be able to predict that far.

"Yeah, and Akai-san agreed so we decided to carry out the plan" Conan answered.

"So, the only ones who knew this was only you and Shuu?" Jodie asked too.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry for not telling you Jodie-sensei" He apologized again.

"Wait… Didn't you two meet on the arson case? Don't tell me you started the fire?" Jodie grimaced.

_"Oi, oi. Seriously?"_ He thought, sweat dropped.

"No. Of course not. But, I think we can call it a fortunate accident because we don't need to from a plan about meeting together" Conan answered.

"Jodie-sensei, are you still mad at us?" The boy sounded guilty.

"No, it's okay. I already understand the circumstances. And I'm glad that you're alright Shuu" She smiled at Shuuichi.

"Thank's Jodie" Shuuichi smiled back at her, he is pretty happy that somebody actually cares for him. Then suddenly the front door opened.

"CONAN-KUN~ WHERE ARE YOU~?" A girl voice called.

"Ah, there you ar-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Shuuichi.

"S-S-Shuu-nee?" She asked with a shocked and trembling voice.

"Sera-chan" Shuuichi said with a surprised expression.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU IMPERSONATING MY BROTHER?" She yelled.

"Listen to me first, Sera-chan. I am your brother. Don't you remember me" He said while walking towards her.

"NO. YOU'RE LYING. MY BROTHER IS DEAD. YOU CAN'T BE MY BROTHER NO MATTER HOW SIMILAR YOU LOOK WITH HIM" She said with rage.

"Let me explain first, okay. I faked my death. And the only one who knew about my wellbeing is only that boy over there" He gestured his hand towards Conan.

"Wh-what?" She asked with a mix of confuse and disbelief.

"Look, I already explained everything to them so please understand. I really am your brother, Akai Shuuichi"

"Bu-but, why?" He sighed and told her about his mission and his faked death. While the two is talking, everybody else is thinking while looking at him.

_"So, Masumi Sera is Akai Shuuichi's sister. No wonder I was familiar with her. But I am still curious about her. I once asked her about have we met before, but she only replied 'I can't tell you yet. Not until the time comes'. And the wallpaper on her phone. Who is that girl who looked exactly like her? And who is the second brother?"_ Conan thought.

_"So, that person is Akai Shuuchi's sister. That's why I thought I've met her somewhere before"_ Camel thought.

_"Shuu got a little sister? He never told me about her. Why didn't he?"_ Jodie thought.

After the two siblings ended their conversation, Shuuichi spoke.

"So, what team will I be in?" The room was silent until James answered.

"I think you will be in the D team, since you are our trump card, beside this kid, and you are our best sniper"

"Okay, then let's get back to the headquarters" He said while approaching the front door.

"Wait, you can't go out like that. If somebody from the organization recognizes you, you'll get killed" Jodie blurted.

"No need to worry. Until the awaited battle with the organization comes, I will remain as Okiya Subaru" He replied while putting his mask back on.

"Oh, okay then" Jodie, James, and Camel soon followed Shuuichi.

"Oh, Sera-chan?" Shuuchi asked before going out of the house.

"Yeah, Shuu-nee?" She asked back.

"Can I stay at your place after I go back to the hq? I don't want to burden the Kudo family anymore and I think spending time with my little sister is not a very bad idea, since we've rarely met" He smiled at his little sister.

"Okay, here's the key" She took out the automatic hotel key and handed it over to him.

"Thanks. See you at home" "Okay, Shuu-nee" Then everybody started to leave.

"Hey Conan-kun" Sera approached Conan while smiling, revealing her little tooth in the corner of her mouth.

"What's up, Sera-neechan?" She chuckled.

"Hehehe… I already heard it from Ran-chan… So, you're already going out with that girl, huh?" She smiled even wider.

"Whaa- N-no I'm not… Where did you get that idea from" He waved his hands in front of him while blushing. He tried to deny the fact that he was recently going out with Ai.

"Conan-kun, I know you are better than me in revealing criminals desire, but you are terrible at hiding your own" She moved closer to Conan.

"So, are you really going out with that girl?" He sighed.

_"There's no way I'm going to win over this girl"_

"Yeah, well technically at least. Because I haven't confessed to her yet. I don't even know whether she likes me or not"

"Well, Conan-kun, you can read a murderer's mind, but not so great in reading a girls heart" She stood up and started to leave too.

"Well. Good luck. I wish the best for you Conan-kun" She waved at him.

"Ah, Sera-neechan" "Yeah, Conan-kun?"

"Can you keep this a secret from Ran-neechan?"

"Which one?"

"The FBI and the Black Organization things and my involvement. Can you keep it a secret from Ran-neechan?"

"Of course, you can count on me" She gave him a thumbs up and left.

Now the only ones there was Conan, Ai and Agasa hakase. Conan's parents returned to the Kudo mansion.

"Ai-kun, it's time to sleep" Agasa reminded her. She threw herself onto the sofa.

"Hakase, it's still too early for bed. Can't I do something else?" She whined.

_"I gotta admit it. She sounds very cute when she whines. Just like a real kid"_ He thought. He walked to Ai, abruptly lifted her and carried her bridal-style.

_"Wow, she's very light. Just like a feather, I could carry her like this forever"_ He thought while holding Ai in his arms.

"Wha- What are you doing, Conan? Put me down at once!" She demanded.

"Not until we reach your room" He said while climbing the stairs.

_"What does he think he's doing? Carrying me all of the sudden. But I like it. His hold on me makes me feel warm on the cold, dark, night"_ She thought. He reached her room and laid her down on her bed. He caressed her face and her hair. Then unexpectedly, he kissed her on the cheek. They both blushed when realizing what just happened.

"Goodnight, Ai" He stood up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight, Conan" She smiled.

Outside Ai's room.

"Aww~ Look, our son is already a grown up" Yukiko said with a cheery voice while pinching Conan's face.

"Okaa-san, stop it" He said.

"Hehehe… You two look very cute together. I can already imagine your life when you're married" Yukiko squealed. He blushed at the thought.

"Aww~ You're blushing" Yukiko teased him.

"Okaa-san" He sighed.

"What's wrong Co-chan?" Yukiko asked him.

"Well, you see, I have a problem with showing my relationship with Ai in school"

"Why? Are you being bullied because of Ai-chan?"

"No, the thing is… Ayumi has a child crush on me and so does Mitsuhiko on Ai" He said in a sad voice.

"I don't want to end our friendship but I'm having a hard time thinking about a way to tell them without breaking our liaison" He said disappointed. Yukiko noticed he was being serious and gestured Yuusaku to come closer.

"Co-chan, how about this, me and your father will talk to them separately and will convince them to give up on you two. Of course in a gentle way, not force. And maybe we can hook them up too" She smiled at Conan who was looking at the floor suddenly lifted his head to meet his mother's gaze. Then he smiled too.

"Thanks, otou-san, okaa-san. You two always finds a way to make things better" His father smiled.

"We're your parents so it's our job to take care of you, son" he smiled and went to the door.

"Then, otou-san, okaa-san. Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Conan" They said in unison.

* * *

The next day. _"Prepare for another day filled with boredom. Well, not everything is boring though. At least I could spend all day with Ai"_ He brushed his teeth, ate breakfast and left for school.

"You can go ahead, Ran-neechan. I'll catch up if I can" He waved his hand.

"Okay Conan-kun, don't trip or fall"

"Yeah, Ran-neechan. I know" She chuckled.

_"Geez, she still treats me like a child"_ He arrived at Agasa's house.

"Ai, let's go to school" He yelled from the outside. Inside Ai's room.

_"He is never so excited to go to school before. Not until the day he started to come to the hakase's house to walk me to school"_ She walked downstairs and bid goodbye to the hakase.

"Ai~ Come on or we're gonna be late"

"You don't need to yell you know, you can just come inside" She closed the door and walked beside him.

They'd reached school and went in their class. Kobayashi-sensei entered the class.

"Ohayou~ Class" The teacher greeted.

"Ohayou~ Kobayashi-sensei"

"Kids. I'm sure you all know that Valentines day is only a couple of days away right?"

"Yes, sensei" "Good. For Valentines day we have a school activity. The school will stage a dance ball and you may bring your dates. You can choose whoever you want. If the person accept of course and the school will pick the best couple at the ball" After Kobayashi-sensei finished talking the class hurriedly ran to the two children sitting in the back.

"Haibara-san, would you like to be my date?" A boy said.

"No, go with me Haibara-san"

"No. Me"

"Me. Choose me" Ai was surrounded by many boys while Conan is asked by many girls.

"Conan-kun. Be my date for the party"

"No, Conan-kun. Be _my_ date to the party"

"Go with me Conan-kun. You won't regret it"

They both rejected all the request and looked at each other. They both blushed.

"So, you haven't got any date to the party?" He asked, blushing.

"Yeah, seems like it" _Rrrriingggg_. The school bell signaled lunch time. Ai and Conan walked to the cafeteria. They sat with the Detective Boys as usual. Before eating Ayumi asked Conan.

"Conan-kun, can you meet me at the park later?"

"Uh, oh okay" Conan answered.

"Yay, then it's a promise Conan-kun. Don't forget" Ayumi started eating, then Mitsuhiko asked Ai too.

"Haibara-san. Can you go to the school garden after school?" Mitsuhiko asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure" She replied with her usual _'cool'_ voice.

In the afternoon. _"I have to meet Ayumi"_ Conan ran to the park.

"Sorry, I'm late" He said while trying to catch his breath.

"It's okay" She answered in a cheerful manner.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She hesitated and finally spoke.

"Conan-kun I-I-I like you" She confessed.

"U-uh…" He didn't know what to say.

"So, would you go to the ball with me?" She asked, closing her eyes, hoping he would say yes.

"I-I'm sorry Ayumi, I-I can't" He answered. He felt guilty for making her sad. She was like a little sister he never had.

"Why? Why can't you go with me?" Tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ayumi, but I don't like you. I mean not in a romantic way. I like you as a friend" He stated.

"It's Ai-chan isn't it?" She asked sadly.

"H-huh. What do you mean?" He stuttered.

"Don't lie to me Conan-kun. You like Ai-chan don't you?" He tried to find an excuse, but found none. Then she started running.

"Oi, Ayumi-chan. Stop" He ran after her.

"CONAN-KUN WA BAKA, BAKA, BAKA" She said while crying. He almost reached her when he suddenly tripped on his own foot.

"Kuso- Now what've I done?" He sighed and started to go home. They both didn't know that someone was watching them behind the park lamp.

Somewhere in school. "Ah, Haibara-san. Thank you for coming" Mitsuhiko approached Ai.

"Sure, I promised didn't I?" She said, smiling a little. She didn't want to be rude to the boy in front of her. Mitsuhiko showed Ai a couple of red roses.

"Haibara-san would you go with me to the ball?" He asked nervously.

"I-I-I'm sorry Tsuburaya-kun. I can't" Ai tried to be gentle at rejecting him, but not too kind or the boy will think that she likes him but too shy to admit it.

"W-why?" He asked dejectedly.

_"Of course I can't. Why would I go out with someone who is ten years younger than me"_ She said sarcastically to herself.

_"Well, it's not the only reason I can't go out with him. The real reason is because I love a certain metantei who is too dumb to notice my feelings"_ She remembered that he was still waiting for her answer.

"It's because… It's because…" She tried to find a reason but she can't.

"You like Conan-kun, don't you Haibara-san?"

"Huh? What? Why would I like him? What makes you say tha-"

"Don't try to deny it Haibara-san. I know that you like Conan-kun"

"How can you be so sure?" She asked while waving her hand in front of her.

"It's from the way you talked to him. The way you always talked with each other about things we, or even Ran-oneechan doesn't understand. And the way you always understands him without even talking to each other" He said exasperatedly.

_"Wow, these kids are getting sharper. What monsters have you created, Conan?"_ She mused in her head.

"So, am I right Haibara-san?" He asked again.

"I-I think so. Maybe" He looked down and started turning around.

"I-I'm sorry Tsuburaya-kun. I can't go to the ball with you. Are you mad at me?" She asked with worry because it's like she was going to ruin their friendship if he was mad at her.

"No. Of course not, Haibara-san. Then I'll be going. Again, thanks for coming, Haibara-san" He ran off smiling at her while waving his hand. She knew that smile was forced, she bit her lip. Then she started going home too when a mysterious person walked away from behind the school walls.

* * *

Ayumi was still crying. _"Conan-kun baka"_ She yelled in her head. She was running when she _accidentally_ bumped into a man.

"I'm sorry little girl" He apologized. The man was around his late 30's.

"Ah, Ayumi-chan? What a coincidence" Yuusaku said in a cheerful tone to stop the girl from crying.

"Who are you mister? Do I know you?" She asked Yuusaku. Afraid that he might be a bad person or any of those things.

"Of course. Well, sort of. Although we've never met" The man scratched his head while smiling apologetically.

"May I ask for your name mister?" She asked again.

"Sure. My name is Yuusaku Kudo. I'm Conan-kun's father" Her eyes widened and quickly fixed herself up, trying to make a good image in front of the father of his dream boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yuusaku-ojisan. I didn't recognize you since we've never met" She apologized.

"No, no. It's my fault for greeting you all of the sudden before announcing my name" He grinned.

"Why don't we go to a café and have a chat there, Ayumi-chan?" Yuusaku offered.

"Okay, Yuusaku-ojisan" They went into a café nearby and ordered some snacks.

"So, Ayumi-chan, what things happened lately in school?" She looked down.

"Well, there's a dance ball in school and we are allowed to pick our dates to the ball" She told him, holding her tears.

"So, who is your date for the ball, Ayumi-chan?" He asked trying not to put on too much pressure in her, cause he already know that Conan rejected her. He was hiding behind one of the park lamps.

"W-well. I asked Conan-kun to the date. But… B-but he rejected me. He rejected me because she likes Ai-chan" She started crying again, but not too loudly. She didn't want to embarrass her crush's father.

"Then what will you do Ayumi-chan?" He asked gently.

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course I want to make him mine… What do you think I would do?" She was angry at the question. Yuusaku smiled and placed a hand in Ayumi's shoulder.

"Ayumi-chan, do you know how much Conan-kun likes Ai-chan?" She was confused by the question.

"I-I guess so. He always looks at her when she was not looking. He always took care of her whenever she was sick. And almost every time Ai-chan's around, he's there too" The smile grew wider in Yuusaku's face, almost scaring the girl.

"Then what if you took him away? What if you have him against his desire? If he really likes Ai-chan that much, what will happen if you separate him from her? Even if he chooses you, it's because of pity, not love. You will only get his shell, while his contents is gone with her" Yuusaku said with concern. He doesn't want the girl to interfere with his son relationship, but he also doesn't want to crush a little girl's dreams.

"Ayumi-chan. Sometimes in life, we need to let go of the one we love. And if the person is happy, we should be happy too" Yuusaku changed his tone from concern to a half cheerful and a half serious.

"So, what will you do, Ayumi-chan?" The girl thinks hard for a moment. After a couple of minutes, she made up her mind.

"I think… I will let him go" She answered a little more enthusiastic than before. Yuusaku smiled and sipped his coffee.

"Ayumi-chan. I think you made the right decision. And I think you better ask your other friend who I think, probably rejected too" Yuusaku said calmly.

"Huh? Other friend? Who is my other friend?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"Hahaha… I mean Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko-kun. He is your childhood friend isn't he?" He laughed.

"Oh. But I thought he likes Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked sadly, for her second option is fading away too.

"I said probably rejected didn't I? That means there is a chance that Ai-chan turned down his offer" Yuusaku cheered her up.

"Really? That's great. I mean, not because he is rejected. Well, I thinks he is pretty cute. He is always shy when talking to girls. And always speak in a formal manner because his parents are teachers. And he is pretty handsome too, although not as much as Conan-kun" She blushed.

"Then go already. Go find him before someone else asks him out" He signaled her to go to find him.

"Okay. Thanks Yuusaku-ojisan. Oh, and how do you know about him being rejected?" She asked one last time before leaving. Yuusaku couldn't find any right excuse.

"Ah, w-well let's just say I saw him walking home dejectedly and deduced that he was rejected by a girl" He laughed nervously.

"Deduced? Are you a detective, Yuusaku-ojisan?" "Well, used to be. But now, I'm a mystery book writer. You know, the Night Baron series, I'm sure you've heard of it"

"Ohhhh… Well then, thanks. I hope we meet again, Yuusaku-ojisan"

"Sure. Me too. Bye, Ayumi-chan" He waved.

"Bye" She replied.

* * *

Meanwhile. _"Why can't you go with me Haibara-san? Why is it always Conan-kun? Why does he always gets the girls?"_ Mitsuhiko thought sulkily.

"Mitsuhiko-kun?" A woman's voice broke Mitsuhiko's train of thoughts.

"Huh, ah Yukiko-san. What are you doing here?" Mitsuhiko asked surprised, because Conan's parents rarely visits Japan.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just going to see how Conan-kun is doing, but it doesn't matter. More importantly, why are you looking so depressed Mitsuhiko-kun?" She asked concerned. She knew he was rejected. She was eavesdropping behind the school walls.

"U-uh, ummm…" He tried to find the right words. He doesn't want to make her think he was mad at her son.

"Why don't we go somewhere better to have a chat?" Yukiko asked.

"O-okay" They went to the park, bought ice cream and sat on a nearby bench.

"Well, the thing is Yukiko-san… I was rejected by Haibara-san" He sounded very sad.

"Oh my…" She acted like she was shocked, she didn't want him to know that she was watching him being rejected.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" She asked in a low voice.

"Yeah. She said she didn't want to go with me because she likes Conan-kun" There was a hint of jealousy and anger in his tone.

"Mitsuhiko-kun, do you know why she likes Conan-kun?" She asked.

"H-huh. What kind of question is that? Of course because he is smarter than me. And he is better at soccer than me. And he is more good looking than me, well, most girls said that" Yukiko giggled when she heard this.

"What's wrong Yukiko-san? Is something wrong with what I've just said?" She stopped giggling and smiled.

"Mitsuhiko-kun. Don't you know how smart you are for a child your age?" She chuckled.

"What are you talking about? I can't even compare my knowledge with Conan-kun and Haibara-san" She sighed lightly.

"Mitsuhiko-kun. Conan-kun and Ai-chan are special. They are what you call prodigies. So you don't need to include them on your list. Now think about it. Beside those two, who is the one who always speak smartly and formally? Who is the one who reminds people of dangers around them? Who is the one who takes care of the Detective Boys if those two are absent?"

"I-I don't know" He spluttered.

"It's you, Mitsuhiko-kun. You are the one who those two are depending on. But it doesn't mean they doesn't trust Ayumi-chan and Genta-kun. They put more trust into you because they knew you are smart and can handle hard situations"

"But what situations could I handle?"

"Maybe you are still scared when seeing a corpse. Not like Conan-kun and Ai-chan who quickly rushed to the deceased's body. Maybe you can't defuse a bomb and deduce the next target place at the same time. Maybe you couldn't catch bad guys with your kick. But you are not him. You are different. You are Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, not Edogawa Conan. Different people do different things. Like the time you bandaged Ai-chan's ankle when you are running away from a murderer. Or when you handed your jacket to Ai-chan when you and your friends are trapped in a package delivery truck. Or when you always helped Conan with his deduction, or finding clues, or providing him evidence. You are the one who did that. Not Conan-kun. Not Haibara-san. Not Ayumi-chan. Not Genta-kun. Maybe they helped, but you are the one who worked the most. Don't you even know that Mitsuhiko-kun?"

She smiled gently at him. He was stunned. He really did all those things but never thought highly at them. Maybe because he is too modest or maybe because he is simply jealous that Conan always gets the good part. But now, he knows that without him, the case wouldn't have been solved. Without evidence, the culprit wouldn't have been caught.

"So, do you still think so little about yourself?" Yukiko asked cheerfully.

"No. On the opposite, I'm proud for what I've done" She sighed happily.

"So, now do you know why Ai-chan likes Conan-kun?"

"Didn't I told you before" Mitsuhiko replied. "Mitsuhiko-kun, how much do you know about Ai-chan?"

"I know her very well. She likes animals. She likes to makes fun of people. She dislike going somewhere alone. And she also dislike some of the people we've met. I know that she sometimes looked so sad and sorrowful"

"That's only what she shows you. But what about the others?"

"What do you mean?" He was confused.

"There is a difference between knowing and understanding, Mitsuhiko-kun"

"Huh?"

"That's the difference between Conan-kun and the others. He understands Ai-chan. He always comforts her. He always cheered her up when she was down. He always catches her when she falls. He always takes care of her. And so, she have more trust in him than anybody else. Because he is there when her sister died. Because he is there when she cried. Because he is there when she's scared. He protected her. He understands her. That is the difference" Yukiko smiled again at the boy. Mitsuhiko thinks for a couple of minutes.

"I think you're right Yukiko-san. They understand each other so well that they know what the other was thinking"

"Yeah. That is what I mean. So, what would you do now Mitsuhiko-kun? Would you destroy their relationship or are you going to move on?" Mitsuhiko thinks again and then his mood lightens up.

"I think I will find another girl. Being rejected doesn't means we can't try again" Mitsuhiko said cheerfully.

"Then what about Ayumi-chan?" Yukiko suggested.

"Well, I liked her since preschool and she is pretty too. Yeah, I will ask her out" Mitsuhiko stood up from the bench and said thanks to Yukiko.

"Thank you, Yukiko-san. For the talk and everything. Including the ice cream. And tell Conan-kun I wish him good luck with Haibara-san. Goodbye" He waved.

"Goodbye~" Yukiko replied. Then he suddenly walked back to her.

"What's wrong, Mitsuhiko-kun?" She asked confused.

"Well, I just want to ask how do you know all the details of our cases?" Her eyes suddenly turned to dots.

"U-uh. W-well, Conan-kun sometimes told me about his latest cases, so I knew several of them" She said while smiling nervously.

"Oh, okay. Thanks again Yukiko-san"

"Your welcome" Then the boy vanished from her sight.


	4. Chapter 3

She was running. _"Where in the world will I find Mitsuhiko-kun?"_ She thought. Then suddenly she bumped into someone, _again_.

"Ah, I'm very very sorry. Oh, Mitsuhiko-kun" Ayumi said surpised. _"How many crazy coincidences I've met today?"_ She thought.

"I'm sorr- Ah, Ayumi-chan" Mitsuhiko said.

"Mitsuhiko-kun, I have something to ask you" Ayumi asked nervously. She was afraid of being rejected the second time.

"Same here. Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable first?" Mitsuhiko replied.

"O-okay" They went to the river bank and faced each other.

"So Ayumi-chan, what is the thing you wanted to ask about"

"U-uh… Why don't you go first, Mitsuhiko-kun?" Being the gentleman he is, he asked first.

"Ayumi-chan, would you like to go to the ball with me?" She was surprised. She never thought he will be the one who asks.

"Of course" She replied cheerfully, then hugged Mitsuhiko. "Really? That's great" He responded to the hug.

Then they went home. "Thanks, Ayumi-chan. For agreeing to go with me"

"No. I was the one who supposed to say thank you. I was going to ask you the same thing actually. But afraid that I might get rejected again"

"Again? Then who is the one who rejected you before?"

"It's Conan-kun" She turned a little gloomy.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking" He apologized for making her sad.

"No. It's okay, I already let him go. Since he likes Ai-chan very much" She suddenly turned from sad to cheerful.

"What? And I was rejected by Haibara-san because she said she _maybe_ likes Conan-kun a little" Mitsuhiko stated surprised. _"Why doesn't they go out when they like each other?"_ Mitsuhiko thought confused.

"Then, why don't we help our best friends realize each other's feelings?" Ayumi suggested.

"Yeah. That's a great idea. Maybe we can ask Ran-neechan for help too" Mitsuhiko beamed.

"Yeah. Why don't we meet with Ran-neechan tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Okay" Then they parted ways.

"Goodbye, Ayumi-chan"

"Goodbye, Mitsu-kun" He blushed when she called him this.

* * *

In the detective agency. _"What a rough day. I wish I could go to sleep quickly"_ Conan thought before opening the door. Sadly his wish didn't come true.

"Ah, there he is" A woman's voice called.

"Ah, Conan-kun" Ran's voice came.

"Tadaima…" He greeted.

"Okaeri, Conan-kun" Ran replied.

"Eh, is there someone here, Ran-neechan?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. Kazuha, Sonoko, and Sera-san is here"

_"WHAT? What are they doing here? Ah, gotta prepare for a long night"_ He said sarcastically to himself. _"Taku, I sounded just like Ai. Well, that might be one of the reasons of why I love her"_ He thoughts again.

"Oi, brat" Sonoko yelled.

"Conan-kun. Congratulations" Kazuha patted his head. _"Oi, oi. What's going on here?"_

"Why the sudden congratulations, Kazuha-neechan?" He asked.

"Awww~ Don't try to hide it, _Conan-kun_, we already know everything" A man's voice came from the kitchen.

Then suddenly Heiji showed up, grinning evilly. _"This guy is here too?"_ His eyes turned into half shaped moons. Then Heiji approached Conan, smiling like an idiot.

"I didn't know you are in love before, _Conan-kun_" He said while crouching so he was at the same level as Conan.

"Hattori, what are you doing here?" He hissed, both annoyed and tired.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see my lovesick best friend" He grinned again. "I'm not lovesick you moron" He was really annoyed and left the room.

"I'm going to sleep early Ran-neechan" He yawned while stretching his arms.

"Okay, don't forget to brush your teeth Conan-kun" Ran replied. "Got it, Ran-neechan" The door closed and everyone started talking again.

"Hey, so when will we do it?" Sera asked, grinning mischievously.

"Well, I heard that they are having a Valentines dance ball so why not do it after that?" Sonoko answered.

"But how are we going to make their friends cooperate with us?" Kazuha asked. "Ahou~ He should've taken care of that already" Heiji replied.

And they keep chattering until it's time for everyone to return to their respectful homes and went to sleep.

In hakase's place. _"He and I still doesn't have a date for the ball. Should I ask him or not?"_ Ai thought before sleeping.

* * *

The next day. "So, you guys are staying for a week?" Conan asked tiredly.

"Yeah, our school are on holiday so we decided to come here" Heiji answered. "Conan-kun. Time to go" Ran reminded Conan.

"I'll be right there. Ran-neechan" He answered while shoving his feet into his power enhanced shoes.

"Then, I'll be going to hakase's as usual, Ran-neechan"

"Okay, Conan-kun" He went to the hakase and picked Ai up to school. In their way to school Ai and Conan spoke in sync.

"Hey-"

"You, go first" Ai demanded.

"No, you go first" Conan replied lamely. They argued some more at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Okay, why don't we say it together at the same time?" Ai suggested.

"Okay. Then 1… 2… 3…"

"Would you be my date for the ball?" They both said in the same time.

"What? You wanted me to be your date?" Conan asked.

"What about you? You wanted to go with me to the ball?" She asked too. After an awkward moment they answered each other's question at the same time.

"Okay" They said. Then they continued to go to school.

After they reached school area the first ones they saw was Ayumi and Mitsuhiko standing side by side.

_"Are they going to yell at me for rejecting Ayumi?"_ Conan thought.

_"Is he still mad at me for what I've done yesterday?"_ Ai thought. They approached the two kids and prepared for whatever they are going to do, but nothing came.

"Ohayou, Ai-chan, Conan-kun" Ayumi greeted.

"Ohayou, Conan-kun, Haibara-san" Mitsuhiko greeted also. They were speechless for a moment. They knew there are nothing sinister behind those faces. No anger. No jealousy.

"Why aren't you guys mad at us?" Conan suddenly asked, confused at the situation.

"Why would we be mad at you?" Mitsuhiko replied cheerfully.

"B-but we rejected you. Shouldn't you at least be angry or something?" Ai questioned also.

"Yeah. We know that you rejected us, but we are thankful for that, because if it weren't for you, me and Ayumi-chan wouldn't be a couple" Mitsuhiko said happily while blushing slightly.

"B-but, when? How?" Conan and Ai was shocked. They couldn't believe what just have happened. For a moment they are depressed of being rejected and a moment later, they became a happy couple.

"Well, we asked each other yesterday after we asked out you guys. And as for how, you should ask your parents Conan-kun" Ayumi replied. _"Huh? What does my parents have to do with th- Ah, now I see…"_ Conan thought and smirked.

"Is something funny Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked curiously as if her friend suddenly gone crazy.

"Ah, eh, nothing" He laughed nervously. _"Thanks, otou-san, okaa-san. You've helped me a lot"_ Conan thought while smiling. Then school went by normally.

* * *

At home. "Conan-kun, there is a package for you" Ran said giving him a box. _"Who in the world would send me a package?"_ He thought.

He opened it and his expression suddenly changed. "U-uh, Ran-neechan… I forgot that I need to meet my friend today, so I'm going out" He lied.

"Okay. Don't come home too late" Ran replied. "Yeah" Conan said, then he ran off.

_"Who would send me a code to make me go here?"_ He thought while running. When he arrived, he saw nobody. _"Maybe it was just a prank"_ He thought a little annoyed.

"You're quick aren't you?" A voice said. He turned his head to see the source of the voice when suddenly a woman appeared from the shadows.

"Vermouth. What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"My, my. How straightforward of you" Vermouth said, toying with him.

"Answer me Vermouth!" He demanded, getting angrier.

"Well, I'm just here to inform you that the organization knows about your plan"

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"Well…" Vermouth started to recount the story.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Aniki, the mission was a success" Vodka reported. _

_"Good. Now let's go" Gin and Vodka almost leaved the place when Gin saw a glance of light shining from the floor. _

_"Hmmm… Something's shining over there" Gin thought. He walked closer to the thing and bent down. _

_"A listening device" He grinned. "What's wrong, aniki?" Vodka asked, worried about his partner's behavior. _

_"We need to go meet anokata" Gin ordered. _

* * *

_"Ah… So, somebody is seeking us out, isn't it?" A deep voice said. _

_"Yes. And I think they heard about the discussion about our next meeting" Gin replied. _

_"Hahaha… Why don't we let them continue eavesdropping on us so they would thought their plan had succeed. And when they showed up… We'll kill 'em" The person laughed evilly._

_Flashback over_

* * *

"And that's how the organization are on alert" Vermouth ended her story while lighting a cigarette. His eyes widened from fear and shock.

_"The organization knew about our plan"_ He thought frightened.

"Why are you telling me about this, Vermouth?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Chu, chu, chu… A secret makes a woman, woman" She said, then walked away.

_"I need to inform Jodie-sensei"_ He thought then dialed a number.

"Moshi moshi, Jodie-sensei. Can you go to the hakase's house ASAP?" He said quickly but serious.

"Huh? Okay" The woman replied then hung up.

He dialed another number. "Ah, Ran-neechan. I will stay with hakase tonight so you don't need to wait for me" He said then hung up before Ran could reply.

* * *

"Thanks for coming Jodie-sensei" Conan said.

"No problem. So what's up Cool Kid?" She was cheerful as always.

"The organization knows about our plan" He said seriously.

"WHAT? HOW?" Jodie shouted, shocked.

"I don't know. I think we should be on our guard, since it's the organization we're talking about"

"Wait, how did you know about this?" Jodie asked curiously.

"Vermouth told me" He said calmly as if he and Vermouth are close friends.

"WHAT? WHEN DID YOU SPOKE TO VERMOUTH? WHY DO YOU TALK LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?" She furiously shouted. She was always like a rival to Vermouth, so she is angry that Vermouth showed up but Conan didn't contacted her.

"What if this is a trap?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"No. I think we should trust Vermouth since the information she gaves me never had been wrong"

"What? Did you guys usually meet with each other?" She was suspicious.

"No, no. We only meet on the mahjong serial killer case once. You remember that case right? There's an organization member killed at that time. His codename was _Irish_. And Vermouth is the one who helped me figured him out" He replied.

"Why do you trust Vermouth so much?" She was sad that her own allies is trusting one of the enemies.

"Well, when we were having a showdown with Vermouth at the pier, I was brought to the woods. And when I told her to take me to the boss, she said she will give up on _Sherry_ for me. Until now she haven't broken her promise" Conan answered while still thinking of the reason Vermouth said that.

"But didn't she broke that promise on the jet mystery train?" Jodie frowned.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't had happened if Gin didn't told her to board the train" Conan was still deep in thought.

"Well, okay then. We will trust Vermouth… _For now_" Jodie said then ran out of the house.

"We well tell the others about this so don't worry" She said before she's gone.

* * *

"THE ORG. KNOWS ABOUT US?" Megure-keibu said in panic.

"Yeah, they've discovered the listening device and we should be on our guard. We don't know what they're planning to do" James replied.

"Okay. But what about Conan-kun and his friend?" Megure asked worried about the two _kids_.

"Don't worry about them. They knew better to stay hidden than walk around carelessly, especially Sherr- The little girl"

"Good. Then we will discuss another plan tomorrow" After that, James left. Megure sighed and thinks for a plan to defeat the organization.

* * *

"Hakase, I'm staying here tonight" Conan said.

"Okay" Agasa replied.

"Oh yeah, hakase. I've been waiting to ask this since last month but can I move here?" He said nervously. He didn't want to burden the old scientist to take care of him too.

"No problem. You can stay here for as long as you want. You can use the room upstairs next to Ai-kun's room" Agasa gestured his hand to the second floor.

"Oh, and why do you want to move here, Conan?" Agasa asked.

"Well, Ran's mom is moving back to the agency"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ring, ring. "Moshi moshi?" Ran picked up the phone. _

_"Ah, Ran. How are you?" Eri asked. _

_"Ah, okaa-san. Fine, everything's fine. Also me and Eisuke are going very well" Ran said cheerfully. _

_"Glad to hear that. Can I speak to your father for a moment?" _

_"Okay… Otou-san, someone wants to talk to you" Ran yelled. _

_"Coming, coming. Is it another client?" Kogoro said in an irritated voice. _

_"No, just answer it" Ran said and went to the kitchen. _

_"Moshi moshi…" _

_"Hi, dear" Eri replied. _

_"E-Eri? What's up?" Kogoro asked surprised for the call from his wife who is living separately. _

_"Well, I've been considering this and I think I will come back to the agency. I want to live with my husband and daughter and I think living in different places cost more money" _

_"Oh, okay then. When will you come?" _

_"Next month, probably. I'm gonna prepare and take care of my place first" _

_"Great. I'll tell Ran about this. She must be happy" Kogoro said cheerfully and ended the call. _

_"Oi, Ran. Where are you? I want to talk to you" Kogoro called. _

_"What is it, Otou-san?" She raised her eyebrow. _

_"Well, the thing is… Your mother will live here again" _

_"REALLY?" She asked with disbelief. _

_"Yeah. It's what you've always wanted right?" Kogoro smiled at her daughter. _

_"Yeah. But what's her reason to move here? I mean, it's not that I don't want okaa-san here, but she usually rejects an offer to come here, so… Why the sudden change?" Ran asked. _

_"She said she missed living with us and staying in different places is just too much waste of money" Kogoro explained. _

_"Oh. Then when will she come here?" _

_"She said probably next month" Kogoro answered. "Then I will clean up okaa-san's room" She said happily while gathering house cleaning tools._

_Flashback over_

* * *

"Oh…" Agasa shaped his mouth into an _'o'_ shape.

"Well, good for them then. Their family has reunited" Agasa beamed and laughed.

"Yeah. I will tell Ran about this tomorrow. I wish I wouldn't make her too sad for leaving" Conan said.

"Okay. I'll be in my room then hakase" He waved and left the room.

_"Is that your only reason to move here?"_ Agasa smiled.

* * *

The next morning.

_"Another day with the kids"_ Ai yawned. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and a cereal.

"Hey, Ai. How did you sleep last night?" Conan greeted. She was surprised by his presence and almost dropped the bowl.

"Conan? What are you doing here in the morning?" Ai asked, confused of Conan being there.

"Don't you know? I'm moving here" He smiled.

"What? Why?" She stuttered.

"Well, first Ran's mother is moving back to the agency so I don't want to disturb them. And second, I want to live in hakase's house. Is there a problem Ai?" He said cheerfully while she was stunned.

"Oh" Was her only reply. After breakfast they went to school.

* * *

_Ding dong_. The bell ringed twice.

"Hello- Eri?" Kogoro said.

"Hi dear" Eri smiled. She went inside and sat on the couch while Kogoro still stand beside the door. Heiji and Kazuha are out so the only ones in there was the two of them.

"Well… Are you going to close the door or not?" She said annoyed.

"O-oh yeah" He closed the door.

"Did you forgot about me moving here?" She frowned.

"N-no. Of course not. I'm just surprised because you didn't tell me you're going here today and I thought it was a dream when I saw you since the last time you came here was when Ran got amnesia" Kogoro's cheeks showed a hint of red.

"Oh yeah. I should've called you first before going here. Sorry dear" She chuckled.

"No, it's okay. The important thing now is that you're here. You know, Ran always missed you and always tries to bring us together again" Kogoro smiled. "Yeah, I know" She felt guilty for making her daughter sad.

"How is Ran and Conan-kun doing?" She is concerned with her children's wellbeing. Well, Conan has stayed with Kogoro long enough so she assumed him as her son.

"They're doing fine. Ran's boyfriend is very nice, except for the clumsiness. And that boy… He already got himself a girlfriend" Kogoro answered while looking out the window.

"What? Who is his girlfriend?" Eri asked curiously.

"That mature girl with the strawberry shaped hair" Kogoro said.

"I knew they will end up together" She smiled.

"Why do you thought that?" Kogoro asked.

"Well, for starters they are both mature and equally smart. And they are always close to each other and sometimes talk quietly" She stated.

"Yeah. I know. Those two are incredibly smart for kids their age" They continued chatting until the afternoon.

* * *

"Ai, I will come to hakase's house later. I'm going to tell Ran that I'm moving" Conan said.

"Okay" She replied in a monotone. But she felt a little sad that Conan won't walk her home today.

"Tadaima" Conan greeted.

"Okaeri, Conan-kun" Eri replied.

"Eri-obasan?" He was surprised that she was already here. He didn't thought she will come today.

"Yes, Conan-kun. I'm going to live here from now on" She smiled.

"Oh yeah. I heard it from ojisan that you're going to move here" He said in his trademark childish voice.

"Ah, Ran-neechan. Kogoro-ojisan. Can you come here please?" He yelled.

"What is it Conan-kun?" Ran asked.

"Well, I'm just going to say that I'm going to move too" He felt sad for leaving Ran, because she was always like a big sister.

"Why are you moving, Conan-kun?" Ran asked holding her tears.

"Well, your mother is here now and I don't want to increase your weight by letting me live here and I have another reason to move" He sadly answered.

"Where are you going to move, Conan-kun?" Now it was Eri's turn to ask.

"Agasa hakase's house"

"When will you leave?" She asked again.

"I'm going to pack my things and leave today"

"Okay, we'll help you pack your things"

"No need, Eri-obasan. My items are only my clothes and futon. I can clean it up alone" He politely refused. After packing his things into a bag, they all said goodbye's to Conan.

"Are you sure you don't need us to accompany you?" Ran asked worried

"Yeah brat- I mean Conan. I can drive you there if you want" Kogoro offered a ride.

"It's okay Ran-neechan, Kogoro-ojisan. I can take care of myself" He answered.

"Promise me you will visit us, Conan-kun?" Ran hugged Conan while crying.

"Don't worry Ran-neechan. I will visit you once in a while. And it's not like I'm moving abroad anyway. The Detective Boys will still come here to play" He said, smiling to cheer up Ran.

"Be safe, Conan-kun" Eri said then hugged Conan also.

"I'm going to miss you brat- I mean Conan" Kogoro said then hugged Conan and a tear fell from his eyes. Conan has really been like his own son.

"Me too, Kogoro-ojisan. Then goodbye~" He waved and left.

* * *

He arrived at Agasa's house.

"Hakase, I'll be in my room"

"Okay, dinner will be at six" Agasa informed. He unpacked his things and looked around the room. The place is not as big as his western style house but it's comfortable. He placed his clothes on the wardrobe and putted away his bag. Then he took out a picture. It's a picture of him and Ai with the rest of the detective boys.

_"It's the only picture that she smiled in it"_ He thought. He placed the picture on the table and came down to eat dinner.

"So Conan, how did they react when you leaved?" Agasa asked.

"Well, they said they're going to miss me, and I promised Ran to drop a line once in a while" He answered while chewing his food.

"Conan… Why did you choose to move here and not to your luxurious house?" He choked on his food and coughed.

"Well, if the organization is going to search, they will probably search my house too. And if I live there all of the sudden, they will be suspicious" He lied, well, part of them is true.

"Oh, that's all?" Agasa sounded a little disappointed, well he thinks that Conan loves Ai but he is a bit down because he didn't tell him anything. "Thanks for the meal" He said and jumped down from the seat.

"I'm going to sleep hakase, Ai" He yawned.

"Okay" Agasa said.

"Whatever" Ai said while her attention is on the magazine she's reading.

"Geez. Could you at least face the person you're speaking to?" He was annoyed by her reply before.

"What now? You want a goodnight kiss?" She said while giving him a death glare.

_"Since when did her glares become cute instead of scary?"_ He thought.

"Hey, sleep in your own room. Not here" He realized that he was staring at Ai before.

"Y-yeah. Then see you tomorrow. Goodnight~" He left to his own room.

* * *

"_Where am I?" Somebody thought. _

_"Why is it so dark?" Then the lights turned on. _

_"Hi, Sherry" A cold voice said. The woman shivered. _

_"G-gin?" She said scared. _

_"Yes, it's me Sherry. Have you forgotten me?" Gin replied. _

_"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" She shouted. _

_"My, my. I guess our Sherry is angry. Well I hope you won't be mad when you see this" Gin appeared from the shadows and a gun is pointed to a boy's head. _

_"C-Conan?" She's afraid. _

_"Hmph. I guess your 'knight in shining armor' can't save you now can he? He can't even save himself" He smiled devilishly. _

_"Goodbye, detective. Once and for all" He grinned and pulled the trigger. Bang. _

_"NOOOOOO!" She shrieked. She ran to his body and holds him. _

_"Please don't leave me" She cried on his body. _

_"Now it's your turn, Sherry. Goodbye" Bang._

* * *

She woke and sat up.

_"It was just a dream"_ She thought. She's breathing heavily and sweating. Then a thought came to her mind.

_"What if the dream is true? What if Gin is really inside the house?"_ She feared that Gin is there. She quickly got off the bed and ran to his room.

_"Please be safe"_ She worriedly thoughts. She reached his room and tiptoed. She was preparing herself for what's behind the door. She opened it quietly and found him in his bed fast asleep.

_"There's nothing strange here"_ She was about to close the door when he wakes up.

"Who's there?" He asked. _"Wow. His ears are really sensitive"_ She thought.

"U-uh. It's me" She felt guilty for waking him up.

"What are you doing here Ai?" She didn't want to tell him that she's worried about him. Then suddenly he spoke like he read her mind.

"If you had a nightmare, you can stay here" He offered her to sleep in his room. She was surprised and stuttered.

"O-okay" She placed herself on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, why are you sleeping at the edge? You can sleep in the middle, I don't mind" He smiled.

"Really?" She asked. She didn't want him to sleep in the edge either.

"Of course" He answered. She moved to the middle of the bed and faced her back to him. Suddenly she was turned around by him.

"Don't worry. I will protect you no matter what it costs. I will protect you Ai, forever and always" He hugged her. She didn't know what to do. She hugged him back and cried silently onto his shirt.

"Please, don't ever leave me" She begged him.

"I won't ever leave you Ai. I promise" He replied and then they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Did you sleep well last night?" Conan and Ai was having breakfast.

"Yeah" She replied in her usual tone. He putted down his spoon.

"Ai, you're not alone. Please don't think that you're alone. You have the hakase, the kids, Ran and her friends, Heiji and Kazuha, my otou-san and okaa-san, and me" He smiled.

"I won't ever leave you Ai. I would prefer killing myself than leaving you. So please, don't think that you're alone anymore" She was astounded. And that's when somebody ruined the moment.

"Oi, Kudo. Where are ya?" Heiji yelled.

"Heiji, what are you doing here?" Conan asked annoyed that the moment was spoiled.

"I heard from that neechan that you're moving here am I right?" Heiji grinned.

"Yeah, so what's wrong with that?" He turned his head blushing. He moves closer to him and whispered.

"Ya moved because ya wants to be with her right, Kudo?" He snickered.

"Don't. Call. Me. Kudo. Ever. Again" Conan hissed, emphasizing every word. Heiji turned serious.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I won't ever turn into my old self again" Conan stated simply.

"WHAT? THEN WHO'S GOING TO BE MY RIVAL?" Heiji shouted.

"Me, but not as Kudo Shinichi. Instead I'll be Edogawa Conan"

"Why? It's because of her isn't it?" Heiji asked suspiciously.

"Don't you dare talk bad about her" Conan glared at him. Heiji backed a little.

"She said she won't be taking the antidote if it's complete so I asked her to delete all of the data since it's worthless because I won't need it either" He turned his attention back to his breakfast.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Instead of teasing, Heiji was serious this time.

"Yeah, I hope she feels the same" Conan looked at her with sad expressions. Heiji noticed this and tried to freshen up his friend.

"Look Ku- Conan. How can't you know that she likes you or not? You've been around her all the time"

"But she's different. She is not Ran and Ayumi. She is not easy to read like a book. Every time you think that you've found something about her, she will prove it wrong. She never told anyone about her feelings. She bottled it all up inside. Ever since her sister was killed she had lost all her hope, her happiness" He replied.

"Ya still didn't realize it huh?" Heiji sighed.

"What are you saying?" Conan was confused.

"Well, ya have just described her and ya said that she wasn't easy to read. Are you that thick?" Heiji answered.

"I'm never good at this things" Conan frowned.

"Hey, come on. Do you want to be late?" Ai reminded.

"Oh right, then bye Heiji. See you later"

"Yeah" _Click_. The door closed. _"You really love her… Kudo"_

* * *

They went to school as usual and nobody followed them like they feared.

"Well, I guess the organization isn't searching us" Conan said.

"I think this is a trap" Ai replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm just saying that the organization haven't made a move. They aren't searching anything or anyone yet"

"I guess so. Then we need to form a plan. I'll call Jodie-sensei and Megure-keibu" They're still walking home when they meet _Bourbon_. Ai grabs Conan's shirt and hides behind him. Bourbon saw them and smirked.

* * *

"Conan-kun, why did you called us here?" Megure asked.

"We need to form a plan. It seems like the organization haven't made any move just yet and we think that this is a trap" Conan answered seriously.

"Jodie-sensei. Can I request some men to guard the house?"

"Why? Are you afraid that the org. is going to search here?" Jodie asked. The boy usually refused bodyguards.

"Bourbon saw us" Conan said seriously. "WHAT?" Jodie was surprised.

"Yeah. Me and Ai was walking home when we met Bourbon and I think he spotted us because he smirked when I glanced at him"

"Excuse me, but who is this Bourbon?" Megure was confused. He still haven't know all the organization's member codenames.

"He is, Tooru Amuro" Conan said.

"W-wait. Isn't he Mouri's assistant?" He grimaced.

"Yes. He was undercover as a detective to get closer to me and Ai" Conan replied.

"Wait, are you saying that the organization is going to attack here?" Jodie asked out of panic.

"I don't know, but we must be prepared for anything" Conan replied calmly.

"Okay, then I'll send some of my men over here"

"Thank you Jodie-sensei" He sighed in relief.


	5. Chapter 4

February 14th finally arrived. The announced day of the ball. Yukiko insisted to do Ai's make up. "Okaa-san, are you done yet?" He's annoyed by the time girls always took for dressing up.

"Ah, finished" Yukiko replied cheerfully. Inside Ai's room.

"Yukiko-san, will he really love this?" Ai asked worried that he might not like the dress.

"Trust me Ai-chan. You look very beautiful in it" Yukiko smiled. "And don't call me Yukiko-san. Call me okaa-san" She winked to the little girl.

_"Here goes…"_ Ai thought before stepping out of the room.

"Ai… Come on or were gonna be la-" She was wearing a red dress that Yukiko bought for her. It fit her perfectly, and it looks beautiful with her hair. "U-uh…" He stared at her.

"It's awful isn't it?" Ai asked turning her head.

"No it's not. It's beautiful" His mouth is still agape. She blushed.

"Come on, let's go" He stretched his hand and Ai took it. They went into a car his mother rented and drove to school.

"Hey Conan" Ai called.

"Yes Ai?" He smiled at her.

"Here" She gave him a box. He opened it and took the chocolate inside. It was a heart shaped chocolate with his fake name on the middle and real name on the edge.

"Ai… Thank you" He kissed her cheek and she blushed very hard.

"Umm, sure. No problem" She replied then they both went into the building.

* * *

A woman was standing in front of the scientist house. _"Should I meet him?"_ She thought.

_"But what if his heart break knowing that you waited him for 40 years. And he already lives happily with his grandchildrens"_ She hesitated for a long time until another woman came. It was Ran.

"Excuse me, do you want to meet the hakase?" She said.

"Uhm… Well, I wanted to but I think I shouldn't" She replied nervously.

"Why not?" Ran asked curiously.

"Well, I was Agasa's first love" Ran gasped.

"Well, what are you waiting for… go in there" Ran said pushing the other woman closer to the door.

"But he's already living a great live with his grandchildrens" She answered.

"Grandchildrens? Agasa hakase doesn't have any grandchildrens. Oh it must be the Detective Boys" Ran said.

"The Detective Boys?" "Yes. Agasa hakase is the chaperone for that group. But they are not Agasa's grandchilds" Ran laughed nervously.

"Well, except for Ai-chan. The girl with strawberry hair. She is taken care by Agasa. Oh and Conan too. He moved to Agasa recently" Ran explained.

"Oh, but what if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he hates me for going away years ago?"

"Look- Wait, I haven't asked for your name?"

"Oh, it's Fusae. And I think this is not the first time we've met" Fusae smiled at Ran.

"Fusae? You're the designer of that purse brand? Oh my gosh, it's an honor to meet you" Ran shook Fusae's hand.

"Don't you remember, we already met a couple of years ago. If I'm not mistaken, you're still a first grader"

"Oh, I remember. You lent me your umbrella when it was raining at school" Ran smiled back.

"Yeah. You remembered" Fusae replied.

"But Fusae-san. I really think you should meet Agasa. Even if he doesn't like you anymore, he must be happy to see his old friend visiting him" Ran advised. Fusae still hesitated.

"Well, good luck. Please tell hakase that Ai-chan and Conan-kun is going home a bit late today" Ran waved to Fusae.

_"I guess she's right"_ She ringed the doorbell.

"Hell- Fusae?" Agasa was surprised seeing her here.

"Come in. Would you like some tea or coffee maybe?" Agasa offered Fusae.

"No thanks, Agasa. Could we talk?" She's still nervous.

"Okay" He sat on the opposite seat of Fusae. "Agasa, I'm sorry for leaving without goodbye's or anything when we're in elementary school. And the truth is-" She was cut by him.

"The truth is that you've waited for me for 40 years and have been coming here every 10 years, am I right?" Agasa smiled. She gasped.

"How did you know?"

"Remember when I met you under the apricot tree not long ago?"

"Yeah"

"That time, I already knew it was you. I was going to greet you when your husband showed up" He looked down.

"I'm sorry, but that's not my husband. It's my step-father's friend"

"But why did you lie?" He asked frowning.

"Because I don't want to make you sad when you're already happy with the kids" He smiled.

"So Fusae… Will you stay?" Agasa asked holding her hand. After a brief moment of silence she answered.

"Yes"

* * *

"Hey, you already got the tickets?" Sera asked.

"Yeah I have them right here" Kazuha took out two tickets from her purse.

"We still need to ask the kids to help us right?" Sonoko said.

"Yeah. But we need to wait until Ran came back" Sera replied.

"I'm here. Sorry, I was having a chat at the hakase's house for a while" Ran explained to them.

"Good, now where is Heiji?" Kazuha looked around annoyed that her companion is missing.

* * *

Somewhere in the ball. "Would you like to dance?" Conan offered her.

"W-well, I can't dance that good, but I'll try" Ai accepts his offer and went to the dance floor. It was a slow dance. They got into a dance position. They danced for a long time until a teacher came up onto the microphone.

"Ehm. Kids, you already know that there is going to be a winning couple in this ball right?" The teacher said.

"YEAH" The children's chorused.

"Okay, we're going to announce the best couple for Valentine day, and the winner is…." He looked to a paper then spoke again.

"The couple, Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai" The lights went off and a spotlight is flashed at the couple. A music begin to start.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen. This is the winning couple" Conan glanced at the teacher and understood his body language. They started to dance. They didn't stop until the song was almost over.

"Conan, thank you for making me happy" Ai whispered.

"No, thank _you_ for making me happy, Ai" They hold each other closer and the song ended. Everyone clapped their hands.

"Wonderful" The teacher said. "And now is the free time. You can go home already or continue the dance" After that some of the kids went home while the other's stayed to dance and for some chat.

"Mitsuhiko-kun, Ayumi-chan. Over here" Ran whispered from behind the curtains. The two walked there.

"Mitsuhiko-kun, Ayumi-chan. Will you help us?"

* * *

"Conan-kun~ Ai-chan~" Ayumi waved at Conan and Ai.

"What is it Ayumi-chan?"

"We want to say congratulations for being the best couple at the ball. And we want to give you a present" Ayumi showed Conan two tickets for Tropical Land.

"Wow, thanks Ayumi, Mitsuhiko. But when did you buy this?" Conan asked curiously.

"Well, we thought that you two will be the winner so we bought it beforehand" Mitsuhiko lied while scratching his head.

"Oh… Well thanks again" Conan thanked Ayumi and Mitsuhiko before going out.

"Hey Ai, let's go to Tropical Land" Conan grinned. "Okay" She replied.

"Yes, step one is done" Sonoko pumped her fist.

"That ahou~ is still not here. Where in the world is he?" Kazuha said annoyed.

"I hope the plan would go well" Sera wished.

* * *

"Hey Ai, wanna ride this one?" Conan gestured his hand to the rollercoaster ride.

"N-no, I think I won't ride that one" She bit her lip.

"Oh… Are you scared?" Conan teased.

"Of course not" She replied embarrassed.

"Then let's go" He pulled her hand and started going into the rollercoaster. At the beginning of the ride she was quiet. A little too quiet.

"Ai, are you scared?" Conan asked concerned.

"When I was in the organization, me and my sister once visited an amusement park" Conan kept silent to tell her to continue.

"We played so many games, and went to every ride. My sister asked me to ride a coaster, but I was scared. But she told me to not worry because she's going to protect me. That was one of the best times of my life. But now, my sister is not here anymore. And I'm afraid that nobody will help me" She finished her story and a single tear dropped from her left eye.

"Didn't I told you already?" Conan wiped her tear with his thumb. "I will protect you Ai. I will be here for you. I will lend my shoulder to you to cry on. So don't hesitate to tell me anything" He smiled and holds her hand.

"So, are you still afraid?" He smiled very warmly.

"No I'm not… Because you are here" She said then holds his hand back. They finished the ride and decided to go home.

"Hey, wait kids" The rollercoaster operator called.

"What is it, oji-chan?" Conan asked, trying to sound like a kid.

"Congratulations. You are our 10.000 guest and earned a free ride at the ferris wheel"

"Wow, thank you, oji-chan" Conan held the two tickets in front of his face.

"Today must be our lucky day, huh?" Conan said to Ai.

"Yeah, I guess so"

"So, are you going or not?" Conan asked.

"Yeah, coming"

They went into the ferris wheel and sat beside each other. "The night sky is beautiful" Conan admired the sky.

"Yeah, and those stars. When I was a child, I always looked to the stars and searched for my mother's and father's one" Silence filled the room.

"Hey Ai"

"Yeah?"

Conan gave her a box. "What's this?" She asked curiously before opening the box.

"Just open it and see" She opened it.

"Wow. It's the brand new model of the Prada purse?" She opened her mouth in awe and looked at him.

"It was last week. After the day we went out to watch a movie. You said you wanted me to buy it for you, so I bought it" He smiled gently. She chuckled.

"I was only joking at that time, silly"

"It's okay. Even if you don't asked me to buy it I will still give it to you"

"But why?" She asked.

"Can't you tell?" He held her waist so her head falls on his shoulder.

"Hey, Ai"

"Yes?"

"After we defeat the organization. Are you going to leave?" He asked sincerely.

"Huh? Why do think so?" She replied it with a question.

"Ai, I know you are an adult. You can make your own decisions. But please, stay. You have everything you wanted here. A family. Friends. And others"

"But I'm only a burden to you all. I only bring danger around you"

"No, Ai. You are not. Don't you know how delighted hakase is when he adopted you as his child? Don't you know how enthusiastic the kids are when you played with them? And don't you know… How happy I am when you are here?" He holds her tightly as if she will be gone otherwise. She didn't replied. The only reply he got was silence. He looked at her and she was asleep.

"I guess she's tired" He smiled and kissed her forehead. The ride was over and he carried Ai home. He didn't to wake her up after being asleep like that.

* * *

"Hakase… Tadaima"

"Hi, Conan-kun. I've got a surprise for you" Agasa said cheerfully.

"Hi Edogawa Conan-kun. My name is Fusae" Fusae appeared from behind Agasa.

"She's living with us now Conan. Ah, Ai-kun's asleep?"

"Yeah, I don't want to wake her up so I carried her" He smiled at the little girl behind his back.

"Aww~ You kids look very cute" Fusae said while crouching.

"Hakase, Fusae-san. I'm going upstairs"

"Okay" Hakase replied.

"You know, they're going to make a beautiful pair someday" Fusae said.

"Yeah, I agree"

* * *

In the detective agency.

"Seems like our plan was a success" Sera beamed.

"Yeah, they're really cute together. I can already imagine them being a couple" Kazuha said.

"So, what will we do next?" Sonoko asked.

"Hmmm… Why don't we ask Shinichi's mom. I heard that she is staying here in Japan for a couple of months" Ran suggested.

"It doesn't sounds like a very bad idea" Sera agreed.

"Hey…" Heiji greeted.

"HEIJI?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU AHOU~?!"

"Sorry, sorry. I was doing my part of the plan, but it had a little flaw in it, so I have been calling my friend to help me"

"Who is your friend?" Sonoko asked.

"It's me" Kaito showed up. "Hello, my name is Kuroba Kaito and this is my girlfriend Nakamori Aoko" He gestured his hand over Aoko.

"Nakamori? Then, you are Nakamori-keibu's daughter?" Ran asked.

"Yes, you're right. And Kaito is the son of Kuroba Toichi, the magician" Aoko answered.

"Oh… So are you a magician?" They asked at the same time.

"Yes, yes I am" Kaito answered.

"Hey Ran, she's like your twin isn't it?" Sonoko whispered.

"Yeah, except for the hair" Ran replied.

"So, what's your relationship with Conan-kun?" Sera asked.

"Well, I owed him a favor for helping us being together, so when Heiji called earlier, I decided to help him"

"And what help did you gave him?" Kazuha asked. "I helped him disguise as a ride operator, and I disguised as a teacher at the school" He explained.

"So, what's the next step?" Heiji asked.

"It's…"

* * *

"Good morning Ai" Conan greeted.

"How did I get here?" She asked.

"I carried you home when you fell asleep at the ferris wheel"

"And who changed my clothes?"

"Of course it wasn't me. It was Fusae-san" He blushed at the thought of changing Ai's clothes.

"Fusae-san?"

"Hello, Ai-chan" Fusae greeted.

"Ah, I remember. You are Agasa hakase's first love" She stated.

"Yes, and from now on I'm living with Agasa" She smiled.

"Oh, then hello, my name is Haibara Ai" They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Ai-chan" Conan scooted over to Agasa.

"Hey, hakase. Should we tell anything about the org to her?"

"Well, if you don't mind then it's okay. But just remember that she couldn't tell anybody about it"

"I'll ask Ai" He signaled Ai to come to the basement.

"What is it?"

"Should we tell her about the org?"

"Why should we? Or are you saying that her financial status will benefit for us?"

"Well, being helped by a famous person is an advantage, but I want to know your answer first"

"I guess it's okay if your very sure"

"Okay" They came up from the basement and discussed with Fusae.

"So, you three are fighting a criminal organization?" Fusae asked.

"Yeah, and we need your help if you're willing to lend us some" Conan said.

"What help do you need?" She asked again.

"We only need to watch out for the members roaming out there. There is still two months until the awaited battle comes, but the organization already knows our plan" Conan replied again.

"Okay, I'll tell my employees to watch out for any suspicious man in black" She took out her phone and dialed a number.

"This is great. The more allies we have, the easier the organization will be defeated" Hakase said.

"Yeah, but we still need to be alerted. Those people work in the shadows" Conan said.

"Conan, what about Bourbon?" Ai said scared.

"I don't know. I think he spotted us but he didn't do anything except smirked" Conan calmed Ai.

"Okay, done" Fusae said.

"Arigato Fusae-san" Conan thanked the elder woman.

"No problem" She replied cheerfully.

"Co-chan~" Yukiko called.

"Okaa-san?"

"Hey, Co-chan, Ai-chan. We are going shopping today"

"What for?"

"Of course for you, silly"

"But we already have clothes"

"Yeah, but it's getting old. So we are going to buy another" Conan sighed.

"Okay, okay"

They went into a mall near their district.

"Ai-chan, try this"

"But this is expensive"

"It's okay, Ai-chan"

"But Yukiko-san-"

"I already told you not to call me 'Yukiko-san'" Ai sighed.

"But Yu- Okaa-san, the price is too high"

"Don't worry, I have many credit cards with me" She holds three cards in front of her. "And there's still many more in my purse" She smiled.

_"How many credit cards does she have?"_ Ai thought.

"Okay then, I will try it" She walked into the changing room.

"Hey Co-chan. Ai-chan is trying her new clothes, why don't you see her?"

"O-okay" He waited outside the changing room.

"Yu- Okaa-san, I'm done. How do I look?" Ai opened the door, and found Conan staring at her instead of Yukiko. "Conan?" She asked shocked.

"Beautiful" Conan said still staring at her. She turned her head and blushed. "Y-you think so?"

Conan was snapped from his thoughts. "Y-yeah. You look great in anything" He covered his mouth with his hand after realizing what he said. She turned redder.

"W-what I meant was-" He stuttered.

"Thanks" Ai said embarrassed.

"Y-yeah" Conan replied. They continue shopping until afternoon.

"Argh, this is killing me" Conan said while holding all the bags.

"Well, you're the one who said, 'you look great in anything' Co-chan" Yukiko smirked. Conan and Ai both blushed.

"OKAA-SAN" They said together.

"Well, looks like we're home" Yukiko went in the Kudo residence and the two went to the hakase's.

"Conan-kun, how was the shopping?" Agasa grinned. "Don't, ask, about, it" Conan replied while catching his breath. Agasa laughed.

"Dinner's ready" Fusae called. The four ate dinner and chatted. "Hey, Ai-chan" Fusae whispered.

"What is it, Fusae-san?" Ai turned her head to the woman.

"You like him don't you?" Fusae pointed her finger at Conan. Ai choked her food.

"Umm, yeah. I guess so" Ai blushed. Fusae just chuckled when hearing her response.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Tomorrow, we are going camping with the Detective Boys" Agasa announced.

"Another camping?" Conan asked.

"Yeah, and Fusae will come too" Agasa said cheerfully.

"Isn't tomorrow Sunday?" Conan asked again.

"Yeah, but they said Monday is a school holiday" Agasa replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" They continued eating.

"Hmm, somehow, I like camping with kids" Conan said.

"Yeah, we've become attached to them" Ai smiled.

"Ah, I forgot also. There's a match between Tokyo Spirits and Big Osaka tonight. Wanna watch it?" Conan grinned.

"Of course, Big Osaka will crush Tokyo Spirits" Ai beamed.

"Oh yeah, let's see then"

* * *

Conan turned the television on. "And today, Big Osaka is on the visiting team while Tokyo Spirits are the home team" The commentator said.

"GOOAAALL… HIGO DID IT, THE FIRST GOAL OF THE MATCH" The commentator shouted.

"Looks like I was right" Ai smirked.

"Oh please, it's only the first half, let's see how Big Osaka can keep up in the second half" Conan defended his team.

"Hide and Naoki are approaching the opponent's goal. HE SHOOTS AND… OHHH, HE MISSED. WAIT, NAOKI JUMPED AND… GOOOAAALLL. NAOKI HEADED THE BALL INTO THE GOAL. HIDE AND NAOKI ARE STILL THE GOLDEN COMBINATION" The commentator spoke again.

"The score is 1-1. Who will be the tie breaker? Will Tokyo Spirits defend their winning streak or will Big Osaka come home with a trophy?" The commentator reported.

"Hmph, lucky" Ai said.

"Oh, are you angry?" Conan teased.

The game continues at second half. "AMAZING. HIDE DRIBBLED THROUGH FOUR PEOPLE AND, OH NO HIGO INTERCEPTED THE PASS. HIGO RUNS TO THE OPPOSITE GOAL. HE SHOOTS AND HE SCORES. THIS IS IT FOLKS. BIG OSAKA FINALLY BREAK THE TOKYO SPIRITS WINNING STREAK" The commentator said excitedly.

"Hey, what do you know, my team actually wins" Ai smirked at Conan who is still shocked by the outcome of the match.

"How about you buy me a dress for losing?" Ai smirked even wider if possible.

"What? There's never been a deal like that?!" Conan yelled.

"Now there is" Ai said coolly. Conan sighed.

"C'mon. I'm just kidding. Don't be too serious will you?" Ai said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say" He turned the tv off and they went to bed.

* * *

"Taku. Where is the hakase?" Genta said.

"Yeah, we don't want to be late" Ayumi said.

"Maybe, he lost his car keys again" Mitsuhiko said. A moment later Agasa ran out of the door.

"Sorry kids. I forgot where I placed my keys" Agasa panted. The three sighed.

"Don't be sad kids. We're still going camping are we?" Fusae cheered.

"Yeah, you're right, Fusae-obasan" Ayumi said. The five kids sat on the back seat. Conan and Ai sat beside both windows and the rest in the middle. The front seat was occupied by Agasa and Fusae.

"It's cramped" Genta complained.

"You shouldn't have ate too much on breakfast, Genta-kun" Mitsuhiko replied.

"Oi, are you saying I'm fat, Mitsuhiko?" Genta replied annoyed.

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts"

"But I'm not that fat. Not like the hakase" Genta snickered.

_"Oi, oi. You are both fat"_ Conan thought. The rest of the ride was silent. The three kids was asleep. And the other two was looking out of the window.

"Where are we going hakase?" Conan asked.

"Hmmm… You'll know when we get there" Agasa hummed happily. They arrived in the middle of the day.

"Sure is hot out here" Conan said.

"But it's better than sitting in a cramped car with no air conditioner" Ai replied sarcastically.

"Well sorry for the car" Agasa said apologetically.

"So where is our camping spot?" Conan asked.

"Hmmm, ah, there it is" Fusae pointed at a spot beneath a large tree.

"Wow, I've never seen a tree like this" The three kids said amazed.

"I used to come here when I was a kid. But the tree is not as tall as now though" Agasa said.

"C'mon guys, let's set up the tent" Conan said cheerfully.

"Okay, so this is the tent for the hakase and Fusae-obasan. This one is for the three of us. And I think this last one is for Conan-kun and Haibara-san" Mitsuhiko notified.

"Wait- Ai and I are alone in one tent?" Conan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, what does it matter anyway?" Genta complained since he didn't get his own tent. Conan and Ai blushed.

"Hey, kids. Could you help us finding some woods for the campfire?" Fusae requested.

"Okay" The three kids answered. They went to the forest searching for branches and twigs.

"Hey Ai, are you okay with me sharing the tent?" Conan asked nervously.

"I mean if you don't like the idea I could sleep outside"

"It's okay. I trust you" Ai blushed. They went deeper into the forest and saw a lake.

"Wow, it's very beautiful" Conan admired.

"Look, there are swans and other animals" Ai pointed.

"Why don't we come here again later. After bringing the sticks back to hakase?" Conan gestured his hand to go back.

"Yeah, okay" Ai replied.

* * *

They were seating by the campfire.

"Mmmm… Marshmallows" Genta said hungrily.

"They're awesome. But unagi is still the best" Genta said while chewing his food. The others rolled their eyes. Agasa yawned.

"It's getting pretty late, why don't we go to sleep?"

"Aww, hakase. I'm still hungry" Genta protested.

_"Keep doing that and you'll die from too many calories"_ Conan sweat dropped. "Well, I think the hakase is right, we should go to bed earlier so we can wake up first thing in the morning" Conan backed hakase up.

"Are you sure you don't just want to be with Haibara?" Genta snickered while smirking mischievously.

"Baro~ Of course not. Why would I do that" Conan blushed.

"Whatever you say, Conan-kun" Mitsuhiko imitated Ran.

"Oi, Mitsuhiko" Conan yelled. Then all of them went into the separate tents. Conan sighed.

"Taku~ Kid's these age" "Well, you can't blame them. You're the one who said it" Ai replied sleepy.

"Are you saying I'm a pervert?" Conan replied annoyed.

"Why don't you ask yourself, tantei-san?" She went to her sleeping bag and followed by him. They both fell asleep.

"Onee-chan…" Ai shivered while sleeping.

"Huh? What's that?" Conan was awaken by her dream-talk.

"Hey, Ai. Wake up. You're having a nightmare!"

"What? Who's there?" Ai wakes up also.

"Calm down, you had a bad dream" Conan soothed her.

"Can I go outside?" Ai asked.

"Be my guest" Conan smiled.

* * *

"The sky is clear, the stars are shining, the moon is glowing, what a beautiful night" Conan said.

"And the air is not cold either" Ai added.

"So where do you want to go?" Conan asked.

"How about the lake we visited earlier?"

"Hmmm, not a pretty bad idea" They went to the previous lake and sat on the grass.

"Hey, there's a shooting star" Conan pointed.

"Yeah, better wish for something before it's gone" Ai replied sarcastically.

"Oi, oi. You're ruining the moment. Can't you leave the sarcasm for one day?"

"Sorry, it's already a part of me" She replied coolly.

"So, did you wish for anything?" Conan asked.

"What? Do you really believe in those kinda things?" Ai asked annoyed.

"Well, it works for me though"

"Oh, so what did you wish for, o mighty wizard?"

"Hmmm, let's just say it's all granted" Conan smiled, leaving Ai confused.

"It's already past midnight. Let's go back to the camping site"

"Sure" They walked back to the tent and sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

"Wow, it's the best camping I've ever had" Mitsuhiko said. "Yeah, because this time, Conan-kun's curse didn't turned up" Ayumi said cheerfully. _"Curse?"_ Conan thought annoyed. "Seems like our death magnet have become old" Ai smirked. "Hey, I'm not a death magnet. It's just, cases accidentally appeared" "Oh, are you saying that people suddenly dropped dead?" Ai replied. "Well, it's not my fault for people dying. I'm- I mean we're always there to solve it so it's not a problem right?" The two continued bickering. "Hehehe… Those two are like a married couple" Fusae giggled. "Yeah, they sure do" Agasa and the kids replied. They stopped at the rest area to eat lunch. "I want unaju" "I want ice cream" "I want sushi" "I'll have anything edible" "Same" Hakase sighed and took out his wallet. "Hey, Agasa. All this time, who is the one controlling your diets?" Fusae asked curiously. "Ah, well, ever since Ai-kun came, she always reminds me not to eat food that may cause cholesterol" Agasa scratched his head. "She'll be great as a wife and a mother" Fusae gazed at the two teens in the body of a child. "I'm full" Mitsuhiko said while patting his stomach. "My belly hurts" Genta said. "Well, you shouldn't have ate 10 bowls of unaju, Genta. It's bad for your health and for the hakase's wallet" Conan sweat dropped at the sight of hakase. "But unagi is so delicious" "You always says that, Genta-kun" Mitsuhiko glared. "Ah, hahaha. Really?" Genta scratched his cheek. "Okay then, let's continue the ride home" Fusae said cheerfully. "Oh god no. I might die in there" Conan ruffled his hair. "So our tantei has gone crazy" Ai mocked. "It's not you who to say when you're sitting in the back seat with three energetic children and one tiny adult who always speak with biting words" Conan said. Ai glared. "Hahaha… Let's see who's crazy now" Conan snickered. "C'mon guys, get on or we're gonna leave you here" Genta yelled. "Yeah, yeah. Coming" Conan and Ai ran to the car.

The rest of the trip was quiet as always. Because the kids are asleep from too much eating. "I think those guys are right. This is the best camping trip we've ever had" Conan looked out of the window. "Yeah, I thought the same thing" Ai said. Suddenly they were stopped by a police. "May I help you?" Agasa said. "I'm very sorry sir, but you can't go this way. There is a murder ahead and we want to keep the crime scene untouched as possible" The officer apologized. "Hey, it's your cue" Ai sighed while facepalming inside. "This trip is getting better and better" Conan said then jumped off the car. "Hey, kid. Don't go in there" The police went after Conan. "What happened hakase?" Ayumi asked while rubbing her eyes. "Oh don't worry. You can continue sleeping" Agasa lied. "It's a case and Conan is solving it" Ai said calmly. "WHAT?" The kids yelled and rushed to the crime scene. "Hey, Ai-kun. Why did you do that?" Agasa pouted. "Well, five heads are better than one, right?" She jumped out of the car and followed the kids. Agasa and Fusae smiled.

"The victim's name is Hibiki Katsurou, he was 27 years old. He works as a BPA (Broadcasting Production Assistant) in Nichiuri TV" Takagi reported. "He was poisoned by potassium cyanide while driving, right?" Conan joined the conversation. "C-Conan-kun" Takagi and Megure said. "Yeah, I was camping with the Detective Boys when we _accidentally_ run into this case" Conan said normally. He didn't bother to use a child's voice since he's going to reveal everything after the war. "But you shouldn't go in here" Takagi ordered. "But we want to help, Takagi-keiji" Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko said. _"What? I thought they were sleeping?"_ Conan thought. Takagi sighed. He never wins against the three and the two not so normal kids. "Well, okay. But don't ruin the crime scene, got it?" "Okay~" The three chorused and searched for evidence. "Hey Takagi-keiji. Is there any suspect?" Conan asked. "Yes there is…" Takagi turned his body and pointed to three men. "The first one from the left is, Shin Ryouta. He is 28 years old and works at the same place as the victim" Takagi moved his hand to the second person. "Now, this one is, Kazuki Akira. His age is 20 and a university student who works part time at a café" Takagi pointed at the third suspect. "The last one is, Kenta Takeshi. He is 25 years old and a car mechanic" Takagi finished the explanation. Conan cupped his chin. "Is there any clue or dying message or anything?" Conan asked again. "I'm afraid not" Takagi sighed. "Did any of them passed the victim?" "Yeah, if I'm not mistaken it's, Akira and Takeshi" Takagi answered. Conan smirked and his glasses glowed. "Oi, guys. Come here a second" Conan waved at the others. "What is it, Conan-kun?" Mitsuhiko asked. "Would you help me?"

"Looks like a dead end. We'll continue the investigation at a later time" Megure announced. "Wait Megure-keibu" Conan stopped the keibu. "What is it, Conan-kun? Did you find something?" Megure asked. Conan came closer to the keibu. "I already know who the culprit is" He whispered. "What? Who is it?" Megure asked curiously. "The culprit is… You, Kenta Takeshi" Conan pointed to the adult. "W-what? You're joking. He's just a kid, don't take him seriously" Takeshi waved his hand in front of him. "If I'm correct, you and Akira-san passed the victim's car?" "Y-yeah, so why does that makes me the culprit?" Takeshi stuttered. "This case is very simple. First, the technique of the murder was cyanide poisoning. That means you must make the poison entered the body" The others kept silent. "All of you went into the rest area earlier and from the info I got, Katsurou drank some alcohol" "You mean, the poison was in the drink?" Takagi suddenly asked. "No, he drank some alcohol and continued to drive. That was when Takeshi and Akira passed by. Akira passed first and then continued by Takeshi. Takeshi probably said this when he passed. 'Hey, you aren't supposed to drive when drunk. Here, drink this. You will be back to normal after that' while handing over a can to Katsurou. The only one who can do this is you Takeshi-san. Akira-san and Ryouta-san couldn't have done it because of their car model. But yours is the only car that could do it. Your car body is slim enough to let you hand the can over perfectly" Conan looked to Takeshi. "What? What is this? You don't even have evidence" "Conan-kun~" Ayumi yelled. "Here, we found the item you told us to find. It was on the field near here" Ayumi gives the can to Conan. "Here is the evidence. You used the car exhaust compartment to get rid of the can from the crime scene. As proof there is black marks in the can. The can flew from here to there. Now we only need to search for fingerprints which I guarantee there will be yours and the victim" He grinned to the culprit. "But, Takeshi. Why? I thought you are best friends?" Akira asked. "Heh. Yeah right. He blackmailed me and forced me to do what he says. Is that a friend to you?" Takeshi hissed. "Let's continue at the station" Megure said while Takagi was opening his cuffs. "Kuso-" Takeshi ran to his car and started the engine. "It's no use" Conan said calmly. "I already disassembled it so it won't work" The police forced open the car door and cuffed the culprit. "Thanks Conan-kun" Megure said while rubbing his hair. "N-no problem Megure-keibu" Conan said nervously. They wrapped the case up and started going home. Takagi sighed and Conan noticed. "What's the problem, Takagi-keiji?" Conan asked. "Wha- There's no problem" Takagi blurted. "Really? I don't think so. Maybe it's about Sato-keiji?" He thinks for a moment. Takagi sighed again. "Okay, I will tell you. But promise don't tell it to anybody else, okay?" "Yeah, yeah so what is it?" He asked again. "Well, I'm going to propose to Miwa- I mean Sato-san. But I don't know how to tell her" Takagi dropped his head. Conan smiled. "Takagi-keiji, you must be brave. If you don't do it, she might be gone already. Chances don't come twice" Conan patted Takagi's shoulder. Takagi looked up and saw him smiling, sadly. "C-Conan-kun?" Takagi muttered. "You must succeed, Takagi-keiji. Don't be like me" He smiled again then walked away. Conan went back to the hakase's beetle and heard Takagi saying, "Who are you really, Edogawa Conan?"

"Goodbye, Conan-kun, Ai-chan" Ayumi bid goodbye before going home. "Bye, Conan-kun, Haibara-san" Mitsuhiko waved. "See you at school" Genta said before leaving. "Bye, guys" Conan waved back and closed the door. "Looks like the curse is back again" He sighed. "But you seemed to enjoy it" Ai replied while reading a fashion magazine. "Well, I enjoy solving cases, but not seeing people murdered. Seriously, what up with people these days?" He rubbed his temple. "Do you want some drink?" Fusae offered. "No thanks, Fusae-san" Conan gently refused. "I'll pass" Ai said in monotone. _Ring, ring_. "Moshi moshi" Agasa picked up the phone. "Hey hakase" Ran said. "Ah, Ran-kun" "How did the plan go hakase?" "It's great, just like we'd planned" "Glad to hear that. Then I'll call you again later Agasa hakase. Oh, and tell Conan-kun that Kazuha and Heiji already went back to Osaka. Bye~" _Click_. "Who was that hakase?" Conan asked. "Ah, no. It's just… My friend. Yeah, it was my scientist friend" "Oh" The next day. "Ohayou, class" Kobayashi-sensei greeted. "Ohayou, sensei" Then the class started.

"Oh, Kobayashi-sensei. It's Shiratori-keibu" Mitsuhiko said pointing to the police. "Hmmm, what's he doing here? He usually come later" Kobayashi sensei said. "What, you two always get together?" Ayumi said surprised. "Ah, no, that's not what I meant" Kobayashi's eyes turned to dots. "Hi, Kobayashi-sensei" Shiratori greeted. "Ah, Hi, Shiratori-keibu" Kobayashi blushed. "These police officers are no difference either" Ai said to Conan. "Well, let's hope they will work out" Conan smiled at the sight of the two adults. "From Takagi-keiji 'till Chiba-keiji are all the same. Too dumb to notice the other's feelings, like a certain person I know" Ai smirked at Conan. "Oi, oi. So you want me to know your feelings?" He said annoyed. "Wha- That's not what I mean, baka" She denied while blushing and turned away. _"How's Takagi-keiji doing right now? I hope I lifted his spirits yesterday"_ Conan thought while juggling his soccer ball. "Hey, Cool Kid~" Jodie called Conan. "Jodie-sensei? What's up?" She moved closer to him and spoke quietly. "I've just received some info that, Tooru Amuro, alias Bourbon, are on sick leave. Again. So, what are your opinion about this?" Jodie asked worriedly. "I don't know. But we must be very keen or they will be a step ahead of us" Conan replied seriously. "What about Akai- Subaru-san? How is he doing?" Conan asked. "He haven't come out of the headquarters yet, because we feared that if he comes out even with a disguise, they will recognizes him. Especially Bourbon" "Can I meet him?" Ai suddenly asked out of the blue. "W-what? Why do you want to meet him?" Conan asked. "I want to know about my sister. From him. Moroboshi Dai" Ai furrowed her eyebrows. "Wh-" Conan was cut by Jodie. "Okay, but when do you want to meet him?" "How about now?" "Okay, then come with me to the headquarters" They went into a car and drove off. _"What is she up to now?"_ Conan thought.

"Here it is. The FBI headquarters in Japan" Jodie opened the door so they could see. "Hmmm… I guess it's a little more complicated than the police headquarters, but aside from that, there's not many differences" Conan said. "It's very crowded here because of the news of the organization" Jodie looked around. "Now let's go meet Shu- I mean Okiya Subaru-san" They walked through the hall and reached a room. "There, you can meet him. Now I'll be going. You can go home by yourself right?" Jodie said before leaving. "Yeah, thanks Jodie-sensei" Conan replied. "You're welcome. And Cool Kid, take care of her" She winked then leaved. They went inside the room and sat in front of Akai Shuuichi. "Hello, boy. And who is the girl with you?" Shuuichi asked while sipping his coffee. "Akai-san. Don't pretend you don't know anything. She is the sister of your lover. Miyano Shiho. Now she is Haibara Ai" Conan calmly answered. Shuuichi put down his can of coffee and turned serious. "What do you want to know Miyano-san?" Shuuichi asked. "You used her didn't you?" Ai asked back with a cold voice. "I'm very very sorry Miyano-san. I honestly admit that I used her at first. But as times went by, I really fallen in love with her. And she already knew about my identity from the second time we'd dated. But when I asked why didn't she broke up with me she instead answered, _'Can't you tell without asking?'_" Shuuchi explained. "Then why? Why didn't you protected her? Why did you leave her like that? Why didn't you bring her out of the organization?" Ai asked again almost crying. "I'm sorry. But it was her who insisted to stay" "What?" Ai looked up. "Here, take this" Shuuchi handed her a tape. "She asked me to give this to you if she's ever caught by the organization" He stood up. "I have a tape player there. You can use it if you want" Shuuichi pointed to the corner and leaved the room. "A-Ai. Are you going to listen to it?" Conan asked. "Yeah, I am" She replied. "Then I'll be outside" Conan was stopped by her when he was about to leave the room. "No. Stay here" Ai demanded. "But, it's your privacy" Conan said. "It's okay" Ai smiled. She turned the player on and put the cassette tape inside. "Hey… Do you want to listen to it?" Ai offered Conan the spare headset. "WHAT? Is it really okay for you to do that?" He was really surprised of Ai. She usually prefers being alone when it comes to personal matters. "Yeah, sure" She replied. Conan sat beside Ai and started the tape. "Shiho-chan…" A voice greeted. _"Onee-chan"_ Ai thought. _"Akemi-san"_ Conan thought. "This is recorded message is for you and for whoever listening with you. If you are hearing this tape, then that could means I'm already finished by the organization and Dai-kun manages to give this to you. You must be thinking why didn't I left the organization when I had the chance right? Well, my answer for that is because love my sister. Who is smart and intelligent. Who is beautiful yet cold. As a sister, I must protect you. I couldn't leave you with crazy criminals while I was living a carefree life. Shiho-chan, be happy. Find somebody that will make you happy. If you have successfully escaped from the organization find as much as allies you can. Bring that devilish organization down. You will never be alone Shiho, even if I died I will watch over you. With your otou-san and okaa-san. And you need to get out from that cold attitude once in a while. Remember, if you are happy, I'm happy too. And if you're sad, I will be sad also. So please, this is my only wish for you Shiho. Be happy. And I hope you will find your knight in shining armor to protect you. To understand you. To help you. Arigato Shiho-chan. For having the time to hear this message. I will always love you Shiho. Goodbye" _Click_. The tape ended. Ai sobbed. "I'm sorry. I can't help her back then. I'm sorry Ai" Conan said and grabbed her hand. "I really regret that I didn't helped her. I'm sorry. This is all my fault" He continued holding back his tears. "If only I saved her, you could be happy. If only I saved her, we could have another ally. If only I saved her…" He started crying too. Tears are falling from his eyes. Tears of regret. "No. It's my fault. I was the reason she didn't left the organization. I don't deserve to be happy" She shook her head. "No, Ai. I am the one who's too late to save her. It's not you, it's me. I am the one who is guilty. Not you" He reassured her. She cried in his chest. "Akemi-san. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I arrived late at that time. Please forgive me" He said to the air. He wiped the tears from his eyes and did the same with Ai. "You shouldn't cry Ai. Your sister wanted you to be happy. So, you must fulfill her wish. C'mon let's go home" He took out the tape and put it in his pocket. "You're not guilty also, Conan. You never is" Ai said between sobs. He just looked at her. He remembered the time he shouted at her about being a murderer and such. Now he realizes how painful it feels. He should've give her a chance. He was the only one she can come to. But he shouted and yelled at her. "I'm sorry Ai. For being furious the first time Agasa told me about you. I was very selfish and out of my mind. I was really messed up at that time. I should have welcomed you instead of yelling out of rage" Tears threatening to fall from his eyes. After that they regained their composure and went home.

"Where have you been?" Agasa asked worriedly. "We was with the FBI's. Sorry, I forgot to call you" "It's okay. At least you're here now" Agasa sighed in relief. "What's for dinner, Fusae-san?" Conan asked. "The usual, as always" Fusae replied cheerfully. They ate together like every dinner they had. Somewhere in the MPD office. _"I'm such a failure. It's already a day after I told Conan but I haven't proposed yet"_ Takagi thought. "Hi, Takagi-kun. Are you sick? You've been spacing out for the last ten minutes" Sato asked concerned. "Ah, n-no. I'm fine, don't worry" He laughed nervously. "Ah, uhm… Sato-san, can you go with me for a second. I want to tell you something" Takagi said seriously. _"There's no turning back now"_ Takagi gulped. "Okay" Sato answered. They went to the park in front of the building. "S-Sato-san…" He was at loss for words. "Spit it out Takagi" Sato demanded. "W-will you marry me?" He spluttered. She was shocked then smiled. "Yes" She answered while he put the ring on her finger. She suddenly jumped and kissed Takagi full on the lips. "Thank you, Takagi-kun" She smiled wider. "You're welcome, Miwako" He said then kissed her back. "Takagi-kun. Who encouraged you?" Sato asked suddenly. "W-wha-?" Takagi was confused that she knows somebody was helping him. "Well, after all the times I've worked with you, I know that you are a shy person. So it's unusual that you would ask me right here right now" Sato reasoned. "Yeah, you're right. Somebody helped me. It's… Conan-kun" "What? Really? What did he do?" She asked curiously. "Well, I think he noticed me being down on yesterday's case and he asked me what's wrong. I didn't tell him at first, but he never backed down so I told him I was going to propose to you but to damn shy" "Sooo… What's the point of your talk with him?" Sato asked impatiently. "He patted my shoulder and said, _'You must be brave. If you don't do it, she might be gone already. Chances don't come twice'_ I looked up and saw him smiling with sorrow and anxiety" "Oh" Sato replied. The atmosphere suddenly turned gloomy. "What I didn't get was his last statement. _'You must succeed, Takagi-keiji. Don't be like me'_ and he walked away" "Maybe he was rejected once?" Sato suddenly suggested. "But I never saw him liking somebody or even being really close to somebody even though he is famous with girls. Except, that girl" Sato snapped her fingers. "Who? You mean Ai-chan?" "Yeah, but, I thought those two liked each other. But it's weird that they haven't got together yet" "Maybe that's it. They loves each other but doesn't know one's feelings" "Hmmm… Could be. Why don't we ask Ran-chan or the hakase? They supposed to know about this" "Okay" She dialed Ran's cellphone number. "Ah, Sato-keiji. Is there anything I could help?" Ran said cheerful as always. "Yeah, Ran-chan. Do you know anything about Conan-kun and the little girl, who is it, ah, Ai-chan's relationship?" Sato asked. "Oh, hehehe. Yeah, I know. But why do you ask, Sato-keiji?" Ran giggled. "No, it's just they helped us many times, and we thought we could return the favor" Sato explained. "Well, those two are really in love with each other. But I don't know how they can't see the other's feelings. Well, for Conan, he's never been good with emotions though. But for Ai-chan, I don't know" Ran replied. "Ok, thanks Ran-chan" "No problem, Sato-keiji" They both hang up the phone.

In the Miyamoto residence. "Hello, Yumi-tan" Haneda Shuukichi greeted. "Oh, it's you" Yumi's eyes turned into half-moon shapes. "No, Yumi-tan, let me explain" He stopped the door from closing. "What do you want, Chuukichi?" Yumi asked annoyed. "Please, let me explain for a second" Shuukichi begged. Yumi sighed. "Okay, but be fast or I will miss my favorite show" Yumi glanced at her watch. "Yumi-tan. Why do you hate me so much?" He asked sadly. "I don't know, maybe because you're always put me second to your games and stuff" Yumi said sarcastically. "You misunderstood, Yumi-tan. The battle and everything I've always talked was not a game. It was a competition. A shogi match. I'm a meijin" Yumi was taken aback a little. "But why did you keep it a secret?" She asked again. "I wanted to surprise you. I know you always likes people who have titles so I told you didn't i? To not open the envelope I gave you until I collect the seven tiles. It's Kio, Osho, Oza, Kisei, Oi, Ryuo, and Meijin" He explained really fast. "S-so what Naeko said was true then? That you are a meijin?" "Yes, that's right. So please, Yumi-tan. I never put you on second in my list. It's just I want to surprise you so much, I forgot that I never contacted you" "So, you want _us_ to be together again?" Yumi raised her eyebrows. "Yes. And since you already know my secret I won't leave you again" He holds both of Yumi's hands. "Please, Yumi-tan" She sighed. "Okay, but promise alright" She said while blushing. "I promise. So would you like to go anywhere this weekend?" He asked smiling. "Yeah, I guess. I'll tell you later if I had an idea. Bye~" She said before closing the door. "Bye, Yumi-tan" He said energetically. "Oh, I forgot. Yumi-tan. Here's my phone number. Call anytime you like" He handed a card to her. "… Thanks" She said blushing and closed the door. "Yes, I succeed in convincing Yumi-tan" He spoke to himself while walking home.

Conan, Ai and the detective boys are walking to school. "Do you see the Kamen Yaiba movie yesterday?" Mitsuhiko asked. "Yeah, Kamen Yaiba was soo cool" Ayumi exclaimed. "Hey, I heard that there will be a new Gomera movie next month" Genta notified. "Conan, have they made any move yet?" Ai whispered. "No, I'm not sure they had" Conan furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey, Conan-kun" Eisuke appeared with Ran. "Hi, Eisuke-niisan" The three children greeted. "Hey, Conan-kun. Can I speak with you, alone?" Eisuke's expression turned serious. "Huh, okay" They went to the back of the group. "Why so serious?" Conan asked. "I already know about you, FBI, CIA and that B.O" "So? Don't tell me you told Ran?" "No, no. Of course I wouldn't tell her. I only have one request though" "What is that?" "Save my sister if you can" Eisuke pleaded. "Of course. Me, FBI and CIA will work as hard as we can to make sure we will have no deaths in the battle, except for the organization members such as Gin, Vodka and the boss" Conan assured Eisuke. "Thank you. I know it's too much to ask" "No problem. It's our job to protect anybody…" Conan looked down. "And we must protect them at all costs. If we don't, we will regret it" The time seemed to stop and silence fell between them. "C-Conan?" Eisuke asked. And suddenly his façade is back. "Don't worry" He said cheerfully, just like a real first grader. "Conan-kun… You never tell me your reason for breaking up with Ran-chan" Eisuke whispered. "W-what? Is a reason necessary?" He asked back, shocked of the question. "Please, if there is a problem, I want to help you. You have helped me too much and I never even lend you a hand" Eisuke was serious, real serious. Conan still hesitated before answering. "I-I-I love Ai" He mumbled. Now Eisuke was the one who is shocked. "Since when do you start liking her?" Eisuke turned back to serious. "I-I don't, know" Conan stuttered. Before Eisuke could speak, Conan cut him. "The first time I met her, I really hate her. Then at that night, she cried and blamed me for her sister death. Since then, I've always protect her. I've always thought I protected her because of the antidote. But as time went by, it's becoming an urge. To be with her, to save her, to protect her" Conan finished precisely when they reached school. "We'll talk again later, see ya" Conan waved to Eisuke. "What happened Eisuke-kun? You seem sad, did you and Conan-kun have a fight?" Ran asked. "No. It's just, I'm concerned with his relationship with that girl Haibara Ai-chan" "Oh, are they having a fight? If they do we must help them" Ran suggested. "Of course not, what would they fight over for?" Eisuke cheered Ran up. "But, I think we should watch over them more. They seemed to whisper more frequently and sometimes I saw them scared for a moment" Ran said. "Yeah, we should" Eisuke answered.

"Hey, do you think we should have another conference with the police and all?" Conan asked Ai. "Maybe, since many have changed from the last meeting" Ai replied tonelessly. "But what if they had an intel inside the police department?" Ai asked. "That's what I'm afraid of. If they had discovered the listening device they must've put one or two of their members to gather information from the police" Conan cupped his chin. "We'll worry about this later, class about to start" They went into class right before the bell rang. "I forgot, I need to meet with Subaru-san again this afternoon" Conan suddenly said. "What for?" Ai asked curiously. "I want to know about his other sibling" Conan said seriously. "I'm still curious about his family. Sera said they are three siblings. The oldest is Him, the youngest is her, but she nor him never said a word about who their brother is. Also, at one time I saw, a girl, looked very much like Sera. But when I asked, she said, _'She's my little sister. From the outer domain'_. Do you have any idea about that?" "Maybe she is a victim of the APTX 4869 also?" Ai answered. "But if she knows about APTX 4869 and the organization, why didn't she tell us?" "Just ask him then" "Yeah. _If_ he wants to answer"

"Hahaha… My younger brother? Why do you want to know about him?" Shuuchi laughed. "Is there a problem with me asking about that?" Conan asked back. "You've met him many times you know" Shuuchi replied unusually happy. "What? When? Where?" Conan instantly asked. "Do you really want to know?" Shuuchi grinned while Conan is confused. "Just wait until we brought that org. down and I will tell you about my brother including that little girl who was with my sister" Shuuichi said still with the cheerful aura. Conan is suspicious at first but decided to go on with it. "Okay" He jumped from his seat and went home. When he was walking suddenly someone covered his mouth and took him away. He struggled and tried to shoot the kidnapper with the stun-gun wristwatch but the person stopped him. "It's alright. I'm Otaki" He said. "Otaki-keiji? Taku~ Don't scare me like that. I thought it was the organization" Conan felt annoyed that the officer did that to him. "Sorry about that. But it's urgent, you are called to the headquarters" He sighed. "Wait, how did you know about my tranquilizer watch?" Conan asked. "Oh, Hei-chan reminded me about that thing" "Hattori's there too?" "Yeah…" Otaki became quiet. "So, you are the Sleeping Kogoro huh?" He smiled. "Yeah, but that's prohibited" Conan grinned. "Ah, Otaki-han. You've brought him here" Heiji waved at the police. "Yeah. I almost got shot by that watch of his" Otaki scratched his head. "Well, I told you to be careful didn't I?" Heiji snickered. "So, what's this about?" Conan asked. "The superintendent wants to meet you" answered Heiji. They went into the meeting room and sat down. "Edogawa Conan-kun" The superintendent Matsumoto said. "We have a crisis at the police department. Accidents is suddenly happening everywhere in Japan, and we think that B.O is responsible for it" Matsumoto continued. "May I know the details?" Conan requested. "Yes you may" The man handed over some files to Conan. "It's okay" Conan returned the files. "This is normal, you don't need to panic. But still, protection is needed" "Why are they doing this?" The man asked. "This is what happened in the hospital accident. This is just some trick to bring us out" Conan reassured the police. "If you're so sure about it then okay" The man said then the meeting was over.


	7. Chapter 6

"Tadaima" Conan greeted. "Okaeri, Conan" Agasa welcomed. "Where were you?" Fusae asked. "Sorry, I was meeting with the FBI, _again_. And when I was walking home I was brought to the MPD by Otaki-keiji" Conan explained. "Oh, well, glad that you're okay" Fusae replied. "Where is Ai, Agasa?" "She is in her room" Agasa pointed to the staircase. "Thanks" He went up the stairs and approached Ai's room. He knocked the door. "Hey Ai, may I come inside?" No reply. "Ai, can I come in?" He asked again. Still no reply. He became anxious. He opened the door. "She's just sleeping" He sighed in relief. He walked closer to her and sat on the bed. He caressed her face. "You shouldn't get very tired. You don't have to be the one suffering. I swear I will bring that organization down and avenge your sister. Your family" He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Ai. Sweet dreams" He stood up and leave. "How's Ai-kun?" Agasa asked. "She's already asleep. I don't think we should wake her up, she must be tired by all the activities this week" They sat in the living room. "So, why are you called by the police, Conan-kun?" Fusae asked. "They said many accidents happened recently and believed that the organization is behind this. I already told them that this is only a trap so they should stay low" Conan said before sipping his tea. "Oh. Well, my employees said they haven't seen any people in black and if they saw one they would contact us immediately" Fusae said. "Thanks Fusae-san" Conan smiled at the older woman. "No problem, Conan-kun. We should help anybody who needs it" Fusae smiled back.

"_I love you" A voice said. "I love you too, Shinichi" Ai said. They kissed. "Stay with me, Shinichi" Ai pleaded. "I won't ever leave you" Shinichi said while looking at her straight in the eyes_. She gasped. _"It's just a dream"_ She thought. _"I shouldn't have a dream like that. I'm so selfish"_ Ai thought again. She left her room and went downstairs. _"It's already six in the morning. School starts in an hour"_ She yawned. "Ohayou, Ai" Conan greeted from the kitchen. "Ohayou" She replied. "Did you have a nice sleep last night?" Conan asked. "Yeah, thanks for asking" She grabbed a bowl and a cereal. "Where were you yesterday?" She asked. "Oh, are you worried about me?" He teased. She death glared at him. "Answer" She demanded. "Geez, I'm only kidding you know. I was brought by to the MPD after I went to the FBI hq" He answered. "What did they want?" "They only wanted an explanation for some accidents in Japan right now" "Oh" They finished breakfast and got ready for school. "Hey, you slept early yesterday, are you tired?" "No, I'm not" The truth is she listened to her sister's tape and cried to sleep. "You shouldn't you know" Conan said while his eyes are closed. "Huh?" She asked confused. "I know you listened to _her_ tape and fell asleep. The proof marks of water in your pillow and the tape player is still on the desk" "THIS IS MY LIFE. YOU SHOULDN'T BE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO" She snapped at him. "I'm only advising you Ai. I didn't meant you shouldn't listen to your sister's tape, I only wanted to say to stop blaming yourself for it. You don't need to push yourself too hard" She stayed silent. "What is done cannot be changed. We shouldn't muse over the past but instead focus on our future. You shouldn't mourn for your sister any longer instead be happy that she is already up there with your parents" He smiled at her. "You should be happy like your sister said. You deserves to be happy. Everybody does, except those who is happy by ruining other's life" He holds her hand. "Let's go, the kids are waiting for us" She stayed still. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" He asked concerned. "N-no" She said. "Maybe you want to skip school?" He suggested still holding her hand. "W-what?" She stuttered, bewildered by what he just said. "Do you want to skip school?" He repeated. "Won't that put us in trouble?" She didn't want to put another weight on him. "No problem, just tell the school that you're sick. If anybody found us, just tell them we're just getting some fresh air" He smiled gently. "Well, if you're good with it then it's okay perhaps…" She said shyly. "Don't worry. If we get into trouble, at least we're together" He smiled more warmly. _"His smile sure is intoxicating"_ She thought.

They decided to skip school and went somewhere more quiet and more private. "Hey, uhm… Conan, why did you go with me?" She broke the silence. "Do I make you more tired?" He asked the question back at her. She blushed. "I didn't meant that, you know what I mean" She blushed even harder realizing he never releases her hand. "Well, you said it yourself once right? How am I going to protect you if I'm not with you?" He smirked. "Do you want some food? Cause I'm paying" He offered her a meal. "But, you don't need to spend your money for me, I have my own" She refused his offer of paying. "No, I won't let you pay yourself. Who's the guy here?" He grinned. She sighed. "Fine. Don't blame me if you go poor" She smirked mischievously. "Oi, oi. How much money do you think I have?" He replied. They ate lunch in a restaurant that's not so expensive yet not so cheap and walked around the park. "Hmmm… I really love it like this, alone, quiet, no interruptions" He said with a low voice, didn't want to ruin the quiet time they had. They sat on the grass field right under the sun. "Conan, if I go one day will you be sad?" She asked suddenly and he was shocked about her question. "Of course, b-because… Because…" He stopped. "Because of what?" She pushed him to continue. "Because… You're the most important person for me" She snorted. "Why? Is it because I can make the antidote?" He suddenly glared coldly at her, very cold that it didn't suit him at all. "Didn't I told you I don't need the antidote anymore, forever in my life?" He said with a cold voice that could even rival hers. She never knew he could be this cold. _"He never reacted like this when I mentioned the antidote. Well, that's before he told me to stop working for it and I've never talked about the antidote again"_ She thought. "So, why am I so important to you?" She asked still curious about his answer. "You will find out about it as time passes. I guarantee that you will" He looked down. The atmosphere became intense. This time she decided to cheer him up. She put her head on his lap and looked up in the sky. "Will you stop me if I go? And if I'm already gone, will you bring me back?" She said while stretching her arm to reach the clouds. He's still silent. "Will you hate me if I do that?" He suddenly looked at her with serious eyes, and… loneliness? "If I stop you, will you run away? If I bring you back, will you go again?" He asked her in a hollow voice. She didn't reply. More like she _couldn't_. "I can never hate you, Conan" She caressed his face. He seemed shocked by the physical touch, even though he holds her hand before, she never caressed his face. "I will convince you to stay… With all my wits and sane mind…" He grabbed her hand that was touching him. "And I won't ever give up" The silence appeared again. She sat up and rested her head in his shoulder. She fell asleep. _"She's very tired"_ Conan thought. Then not long after that, he fell to sleep also with his head above hers.

"Then he kicks the opponent in the face and he won the match. He is so cool. That's my Makoto-sama, the prince of kicks. And of course I'm going to be the princess" Sonoko said in a dreamy girl voice. Ran giggled while Sera was really absorbed in the story. "Hey, it's that brat" Sonoko suddenly said. "Huh, where?" Sera looked around. "There, and I think he is asleep" Ran said. "Yeah, and with that girl" Sonoko snorted. Ran giggled again. "I hope he can confess sooner or later" Ran gazed at the two. Unknown to them, somebody was watching from afar with binoculars. "They looked so cute with each other" The person said. "Yeah. It will be too bad if they had to disappear" Another one grinned maliciously. Conan and Ai woke up. "Ahhh… How long have we been out for?" He stretched his arms. "I don't know. You're the one with the watch" She replied. "Hmmm… Let's go home. Or the professor will be worried about us" He stood up and so does she. "It's weird you know. Since that that Jodie-sensei told us about the organization, cases seemed to reduce drastically" He put his hands behind his head. "Is it? Or are you just not satisfied by the murder's happening all around you?" She said sarcastically. "Oi, I'm just saying you know… It's not like I want a murder to happen anyways" He glared at her. His cellphone abruptly ringed. "Hattori?" "Yo, what's up? Are ya still sleeping with that girl?" Conan swear he heard Heiji snickered. "B-Baro~ Why would I do that?" He blushed. "Awww, don't lie to me, _Conan-kun_" Heiji teased. "How did you know Hattori?" He asked irritated. "Kazuha told me" He snickered again. "Kazuha? How did she know?" He asked curiously. "I think she was told by that nee-chan" "Oh. And what about you, Hattori. Have you sleep with her yet?" Conan said while smirking. "Ahou~ I'm not like that" Heiji blushed at the other end. "Really? I thought she asked for a baby before?" Conan grinned this time instead of smirking. He took out his other cellphone and played an audio file. _"WHAT'CHA DOIN' TO MY KAZUHA?!"_ The recorded voice sounded. "WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT, OKAY?" Heiji yelled out of embarrassment and ended the call. "Hmph… Take that for calling me all of the sudden" Conan smirked again. "What was that about?" Asked Ai. "Nah… It's nothing important"

They reached home. "Tadai-" "CONAN-KUN, AI-CHAN. WHERE DID YOU GO ALL DAY?" Shouted Ayumi. "YEAH CONAN. WE SEARCHED FOR YOU AND THOUGHT THAT YOU'RE KIDNAPPED" Yelled Genta. "Calm down guys, they must have an explanation for not going to school today, right?" Mitsuhiko asked. "Yeah, Ai said she wasn't feeling well so she decided to skip school. And I went to accompany her" Conan explained. "Hmph, so I searched without a meaning then" Yumi said annoyed. "Y-Yumi-san? What are you doing here?" Conan asked. "Well, I was patrolling the city when I bumped into this guys and they told me to look for you two. Seems like you both are pretty young enough to go eloping" Yumi smirked. Conan and Ai blushed. "No were not. Didn't I said it before?" Conan stammered. "Yeah, yeah. Oh and guys, do you remember that murder case with Naeko's friend?" Yumi turned to the Detective Boys. "Huh, I think so. Why do you ask Yumi-san?" Mitsuhiko answered. "That time I told you that one of the suspects was my ex-boyfriend right?" "Ah, it's that shogi player" Mitsuhiko and Genta covered Ayumi's mouth before she could finish. "Hey, we shouldn't say that. What if he was planning a surprise for Yumi-san?" Mitsuhiko reminded. "Yeah, Ayumi. That was a close one" Genta crossed his arms. "Hey guys. It's okay. I already know" Yumi said. "Well, he told me about that two days ago and wanted us to be together again" Yumi squealed like a little girl. She deadpanned. She coughed. "What I want to say is that now I have a boyfriend" Yumi declared. "Wow, congratulations Yumi-san" Ayumi shook the police woman's hand. "Happy now because you're not left out by the others aren't you?" Ai smirked. "Y-yeah, you could say that" Yumi sweat dropped. "Well, I'll be going now. There's still much chaos in the city" Yumi waved at the kids. "Bye~" They waved back, save that for Conan and Ai. Eisuke appeared precisely after Yumi went out. "Eisuke-niisan~ What are you doing here?" Ayumi greeted. "Ah, I'm only here to talk with Conan-kun" Conan elbowed him after he finished the sentence. "I mean… I'm here for tea, yeah, I liked having tea with you guys" Eisuke was a pretty bad liar. "Really? Have we ever drink tea together?" They asked raising an eyebrow suspicious. "Y-yeah. Really" He chuckled nervously while stuttering. Conan mentally facepalmed.

"So, what are we going to talk? If it's about the organization, we still haven't found any-" "It's not about that" Eisuke cut him. "Soooo… About what?" Conan asked dumbly, while sipping his drink. "It's your relationship with that girl" Conan spitted his tea out from his mouth. "Wh-what are you talking about? There is nothing going on between us" Conan denied even though he already admitted to Eisuke that he loves her. "Please let me help you. You had helped me and my sister too many times" Eisuke pleaded, more like begged. "But I didn't ask for repayment of what I'd done" He convinced Eisuke. "Please, I know that you really love her. Even before you broke up with Ran-chan your actions already showed that you liked her. Please, you can't be left alone like this. She is waiting for you, you know" Eisuke almost kneeled down. Conan sighed. "What would you want to know about _us_?" He asked quietly. "Well, you should've been the one who's telling me" Eisuke said. Conan sighed again. "Like I said before. We met almost a year ago. At first I accused her for my situation, but the same night she broke down in tears in front of me and accused me back for letting her sister die" He said, copying Ai's tone. He wasn't being cruel, he just doesn't want to show his weakness. He is a tough person, but Akemi is one of the few things or person who could make him shed a tear, tears of pain. "After that, I vowed to protect her, forever, no matter what should I do" He clenched his fists. "You really should talk to her. Not confess, just, tell her a little about your feelings" Eisuke suggested. "No, she is different than any woman you've ever met in your life. She is hard to read. Very hard that the moment you thought you've seen something, she would do something else that will prove you wrong" He explained. "Then how do you know that she didn't love you?" Eisuke asked. "Huh, of course I know, because…" He thinks of a proof that Ai don't like him moreover loves him but didn't find any. "See? There is no evidence that she didn't like you" Eisuke cheered. "Trust me. If you don't believe me, then ask your parents" Eisuke assured him one more time before leaving the house.

_Ring, ring_. "Moshi moshi?" "Ah, Ai-chan. The person I just wanted to talk to" Ran said cheerfully. "What is it Ran-neechan?" Ai got used by calling her neechan since a case in a beach. Ran was the first one to notice that Ai was not feeling well. And after that she saved her from Vermouth when they were _kidnapped_. But still, she won't ever admit that Ran is on the same degree as her sister. No, she will never do that. Her sister is irreplaceable. "Ai-chan, what would you say if we go on a girls day out this Saturday? Don't worry because it will be only me and you" Ran asked. "Hmmm…" She hesitated at first. Conan was right, she is tired. But she didn't want to disappoint the _physically_ older woman, so she said yes. "Great, then I'll pick you up at eight" Ran said before ending the call. _"What have you gotten yourself into?"_ She thought to herself. She sat at the sofa and opened her magazines. _"How long will that idiot take?"_ She thought while flipping the page. _Click_. _"Ah, there he is"_ She thought happily. "Sorry for the long time" Conan said while seating beside her. "What are you doing?" Conan asked. "Reading obviously, moron" Ai replied. "Errr… Are you sure you're reading?" Conan pointed at her magazine and she followed his fingers direction. And she found out… Her magazine was upside down. "Seems like you're spacing out more that reading" Conan rested his head in front of his hands as usual. Ai glared at him. Conan winced. Well, he's not all wrong either. She was waiting for him to appear and have been taking glances that she didn't realize that her magazine was reversed all along. "Silence is better, ne?" She smirked. "So… Who called you earlier? I heard the phone's ringing from downstairs" "Oh, it's Ran-neechan" "Really? What does she wants? Was she mad because I didn't visited her?" Conan suddenly panicked. "She wanted to ask me out for a girls day out" She said calmly. "Oh. And…?" "I accepted" "What? You usually doesn't like that kind of stuff, why did you said yes?" He said frantically. "What? Can't I go with her once in a while? Or are you planning to do something with me this Saturday, hmmm…?" Her face closed in on Conan's. "U-uh, uhhh…" He stuttered then stayed quiet. "Detective these days, too much gullible" She went back to her previous position. "What the heck-? I thought you're going to do something, Ai" He yelled. She hides a smile. "Be quiet or you will disturb the hakase and Fusae-san" She told him. "Urgh…" He rubbed his hair and sighed. _"I always falls for that trick"_ He thought annoyed. _"What if I do that to her huh?"_ He thought mischievously. He went closer to Ai and put his face in front of Ai. So close that their lips almost touched. "W-what are you doing, Conan?" She asked afraid of what he might do. He keeps pushing forward until her head fell to the sofa. He smirked. "Gotcha" He said. Ai cursed under her breath. "Damn detective" She mumbled. "What was that?" He put his hand next to his ears, pretended not to hear. She throws a pillow onto his face. "Aww, what was that for" He rubbed his butt that hit the floor. "You know what that's for" She half snapped half teasing in an annoyed voice. "Taku~ You did that to me yet I never throws anything at you" He glared at her. "Want another pillow on your face?" She glared back at him. He flinched a little then sighed. They sat down with silence again.

"Have you found anything Vodka?" Asked Gin. "No I haven't aniki" Vodka reported. "Tch- Where is she?" Gin opened his phone and called. "Where are you Vermouth?" "Sorry Gin. I'm caught in traffic. I'll be there in a minute" _Click_. "Damn woman" Gin muttered. "Hi Gin" "So, have you found anything?" "My, Gin. No greetings at all?" Vermouth teased. "Vermouth" Gin pointed his gun towards Vermouth. "Well, I haven't found anything same as Vodka" Gin lowered his gun. "I'm beginning to think that Mouri Kogoro isn't innocent after all" Gin grinned. "I told you didn't I? He was just a bait" Gin pointed again with his gun. "What is it with you and that detective, Vermouth?" "Nothing, it's just admiration" Vermouth shrugged. "Hmph… Then why don't you pay him a little visit? You can admire him more… Before he die" Gin grinned widely. "Good idea. And I will prove his innocence while I'm visiting" Vermouth smirked. "Tch- If anokata hear this he wouldn't be happy" "I'm his favorite aren't I?" "Go. And search with all your energy to find that cunning fox of a detective" Gin ordered. "Roger, aniki" "Whatever you say Gin" Vermouth waved. "Have you seen Bourbon?" Gin asked. "Hmm… I don't think so Gin" Vermouth replied without turning her head and left.

"Hey Takagi, you wanna go to the Agasa residence?" Sato asked. "Hmmm… Okay, I wanna meet Conan-kun and have some conversation" Takagi sorted out his files and put it in his desk. "Does it concerns his identity?" Sato asked. "No, just some casual conversation. I will ask about that thing after we face that organization" "Takagi, shhh" Sato reminded him. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry" They drove in their own cars to the hakase's house. "Oh, Takagi-keiji, Sato-keiji. Is there a case?" Agasa greeted. "No, we're just visiting and want to have a chat with Conan-kun" Sato answered with a smile. "Oh, if you want to talk to him his in the laboratory downstairs" Agasa motioned to the staircase. "Who is it Agasa?" Fusae asked from the kitchen. "Ah, it's just the police Fusae" Agasa answered. "Who is Fusae, Agasa-san?" Sato asked again. "Oh, well, she moved here and were getting married soon" "Oh, congratulations" The duo said. "Well, I'll be in the living room" Agasa said. "Well, let's go down there" Takagi reminded Sato their reason for coming. "Oh yeah" They went down the stairs and stopped before knocking. "Hey, Ai. I think we both should keep one more temporary antidote" They heard Conan talking to Ai. "Why? I thought you've given up on the antidote?" Ai asked curiously. "No, it's not for personal business. It's for the revelation. We need to proof it in front of their eyes or they won't believe us no matter how smart they thought we are" _"What is this conversation about? Antidotes? Revelation?"_ Takagi and Sato thought. They continued eavesdropping on the conversation.

On the other side of the door. "Even if we say we are like this because of the organization who would believe us? I mean, hakase didn't even believed me at first" Conan said. "I guess so, but which one should we take?" "I think we only need about 6 to 7 hours at the very least. The most important thing is to let them see us transforming" "What? We're gonna change in front of them? What about the clothes?" Ai asked in disbelief. "Don't worry. I transformed before without needing to change clothes. You only need to find clothes that is not too tight for your body. But not too loose either" "Well, I guess it's worth a shot" "Shhh" Conan covered Ai's mouth. "What is it?" Ai whispered. "I heard someone's breathing behind the door" Conan whispered back. "Who is it?" Conan yelled. _"What? How sharp his ears are?"_ Takagi and Sato thought before opening the door. "Takagi-keiji, Sato-keiji?" "Hi Conan-kun" Sato greeted nervously to hide the fact she's been eavesdropping. "How much have you had heard?" Conan asked. "What? What do you mean how much we've heard?" "You've been eavesdropping on us. How much how you have heard?" Conan asked seriously. "N-not much. Just the part of the antidote and the revelation and after that I think we're deep in thought" Takagi answered. Conan sighed. "Good. So, what are you here for?" He turned from serious to cheerful. Almost scary. "A-eh. Well, we want to talk to you. No worries, just regular chatting" Sato answered cheerful too. "Conan-kun, thank you for helping me. We're engaged now" Takagi and Sato showed them their rings. "Congratulations, Takagi-keiji, Sato-keiji" Conan said while Ai was smiling. "Oi, aren't you going to congratulate them?" Conan asked Ai annoyed. "Yeah, yeah. You don't have to say that to my face you know" Ai replied sarcastically. _"These two"_ Takagi and Sato sweat dropped. _"But they do fit for each other"_ "So, Conan-kun. How about you?" Sato asked. "Well, nothing much happening here. After we have asked for alliance from the police, cases stop happening, not all but not as much as usual" Conan replied. "Isn't it just you? Mr. Shinigami-san" Ai smirked while Conan glared at her. "Well, she's pretty right, Conan-kun. You are the usual one to jinx those cases" Takagi added. _"Oi, oi. You too?"_ Conan thought annoyed. "Well, why don't we have a chat upstairs Conan-kun?" Takagi suggested. "Okay"

They went upstairs and sat on the sofa. Agasa is in his room and Fusae is still in the kitchen. "So, Conan-kun. I heard that you're going out with Ai-chan, am I right?" Takagi asked. "Well, yeah. We're going out if you might say. But not as boyfriend and girlfriend though" Conan replied. "You mean you haven't told her yet?" "Yeah, we're pretty much the same" Conan smiled. "And I hope it can go like you and Sato-keiji" "Conan-kun, about what you said to me at that case… What did you meant by that?" Conan didn't reply for a minute. "Takagi-keiji. What do you think a girl would do if somebody confessed to her. But… The one who is asking is the guy who let the sister of the girl die" Conan asked sorrowfully. "It depends on the situation. I mean the situation when the guy let the sister die" "What if… The person arrived too late to the crime scene?" "Well, then it's not his fault right? You can't predict things" Conan looked down a bit. "I was the reason of her sister death… I was the one who's late. I was the one who let her die. Ai's sister" He fought back some tears. Takagi felt pity. "Did you know about a one million bank robbery case?" Conan asked suddenly. "I know about it. There was three culprits right?" "Yes. And this case… The organization are the one… They ordered her sister to kill the other two and bring the money to them. And when she thought she will be set free. They shot her" Conan was building rage inside. Takagi didn't know what to say. "And the first time we met. I was blamed. She will never like me. I was the one who took her happiness. How can she ever fall for me?" Conan said both sad and mad.

In the basement. "Ai-chan…" Sato said quietly. "How will he ever forgive me? I was the one who ruined his perfect life. The one who made him know about the organization. The reason for living in fear and suspense" Ai said coldly. "I will never be the apple of his eyes. No matter how many times I try to appear in front of him. How can he even have feelings for me if he can get somebody who is better? Just like the raindrops, I'm only one in millions of the same kind. If one drops, nobody will ever notice in the hard downpour. Rain, it can come suddenly and gone in an instant. And when the rain is over, the sun will shine through. I can't ever be the sun" Ai said with sorrow and anxiety. "But have you ever asked him?" Sato finally spoke. "Why should I even ask him? It's pointless to try to change his mind. I'm hated and that's final" "You can still try. Don't give up. Even if he doesn't pay attention to you he would still be around you. You can change his mind. Not anybody else. Not even his parents. But you yourself" Sato said with a smile. Ai looked away from her. She didn't want to be rude but she didn't know what to do also. "Even with that said what will happen?" Ai asked Sato, but sounded more like she asked herself. "Well, if nothing happens, then let fate decide" Sato stood up. "Well, I wish you good luck Ai-chan. I hope you and him can be together, you both look so cute" Sato climbed the stairs to meet her partner.

"How is she?" Takagi asked. "Well, she thought that he hated her. I'm very sad though, how can she think like that" Sato said frowning. "Well, those two aren't normal you know. It's possible to think that way. And he wasn't that different either. He thought she accused him for her sister's death. And won't be possible to like him back" Sato sighed. "Really. This is the biggest misunderstanding I've ever faced. Those two are in love together but too oblivious at the same time" Sato facepalmed. "Misunderstanding must have an end. And I think they would figure it out sooner or later" Takagi smiled. "Yeah. Those two are very smart and I like them. They are really mature. They're perfect for each other. And hey, I heard that Yumi is back together with her ex" Sato said full of excitement. "That's good. She won't be bothering or teasing us again then" Takagi laughed. "Hmmm… I'm happy for her. She always supported us and she used to be left alone when we are together, Shiratori with that teacher, and Chiba with that police officer Naeko Miike" "I haven't heard any news about Chiba. I wonder if he still doesn't know that that police officer is his first love" "I think not. I think he already knows but keep it to himself for some reason" Sato thought for a moment. "Well, let's wish for them to find their right mates as we do" Takagi and Sato smiled at each other. "We should tell Ran-chan and the others about us" "Yeah" They went into the car and drove off.

"Hey Ai. What did you and Sato-keiji talked about?" Conan asked. "Nothing" "C'mon. You can't talk about nothing that long" "Okay then. Something you shouldn't know. Better?" She said venom dripping on every word. Conan sighed. "Hey… Ai" Conan hesitated. "What?" She snapped, bored of the conversation. "Do you… Hate me?" He looked straight to her face with an unreadable emotion. She can't say that she can't hate him. She can't say she loves him. They were really emotionally exhausted that day. "I… I…" She said holding any movement or anything that could give her away. "You don't need to answer me if I'm right or wrong" He looked down. She bit her lip. "C-Conan…" She whispered but he incredibly heard that. "A-Ai…?" He looked to her eyes that looks like in pain. "Do _you_ hate me for ruining your life?" She whispered in an in audible voice that could only made him heard that. "No" He said sternly. "No I don't. Don't you dare think of that" He said to her. "What… What could I do? What could I do to make you believe that? What could I do to make you happy?" Conan asked, lowering his voice on each sentence. She couldn't say anything. Her lips frozen. Even if she wanted to say _"Be together with you"_ she can't. She only stayed like that. "Forget what I said. Let's just… Continue whatever we're doing, alright?" He managed to smile even if he was crumbling down deep inside. She knows that. She wants to cheer him up. She wants to but she can't. "Okay" She said. She knew he wasn't satisfied by the conversation but tried not to pressure him. "Conan, about the conversation earlier…" She bit her lip again. There's no more turning back, not now. "I don't hate you. I never hate you and never will" She said while looking away. His back is still facing her. "Really?" He looked over his shoulder. He couldn't stand any eye contact right now. It's too depressing. "Yes" She whispered slowly. "Even after I was late saving your sister?" He shouldn't have said that he knows. He knows that the topic could cause her to snap out. "Yes" She repeated while closing her eyes. He didn't reply. He walked away and whispered to the surroundings. "Thank you…"


	8. Chapter 7

They went back to normal later and did everything like usual. "Agasa hakase. Can you take us to watch the new Gomera movie this weekend?" Mitsuhiko and Ayumi said. They and the rest of the Detective Boys went to the hakase's house after school. "He probably wouldn't. He must be busy with his new girlfriend" Genta snickered mischievously. _"Like you're not busy with unaju all the time"_ Conan rolled his eyes. "I think so. We could all go there together. Then how about Sunday?" Agasa said. "Yeay!" The three kids cheered. "But only if you can answer a quiz correctly" Agasa beamed. "Awwww~" They pouted. _"You'll never give up, eh hakase?"_ Conan thought. "Why not let hakase tell us the quiz? It could pass some time" Ai said flipping her magazine pages. _"Oi, oi. You only listen to my quiz to pass time?"_ Agasa sweat dropped. "Who wants sandwiches?" Fusae offered cheerfully. "ME!" The kids yelled happily. "But you really should have it their way hakase, once in a while" Conan said to Agasa. "I know, I was only kidding. I would take them to the cinema either way" Agasa chuckled. "Let's just hope Mr. Jinx isn't going to ruin the plan" Ai smirked. "I told you already I'm not a shinigami nor a jinx" He replied annoyed. "Really? I thought we had two cases involving cinemas already" Ai said sarcastically. "A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T. Do I have to spell that for you?" He emphasized every letter of accident. "Oops. My bad. I should have said _three_ cases" She smirked again. Conan sighed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say" He turned the television on. "There had been three victims of this new kind of case. The criminal broke into the car of the victim and ruined the car's interior. We hope that the police will catch the culprit soon" The announcer said. Conan grinned. "Interested?" Ai asked. "Yeah" He flashed her his _detective_ smile. "Maybe you can see one when we go to the cinema" He was irked at this moment.

"Hi, Ai-chan" Ran greeted. "Hi, Ran-neechan" She said while closing the door. "I'm glad that you didn't forget about today" Ran said cheerfully. "Of course I won't Ran-neechan" She replied happily. _"Geez, acting like a kid with her is harder than anybody. I should envy Conan"_ She thought. "Then, you wanna go somewhere Ai-chan? Maybe to a store, or a café probably?" Ran asked. "Café's good" They went into a café. Not the one that's on their block, because they didn't want anybody to interrupt them. "So, Ai-chan. Do you have anything to talk about? I mean if you don't then it's okay" Ran asked the little girl. She hesitated at first knowing what Ran would do. "Ran-neechan. How about Conan?" Ran smiled at hearing this. "You wanna know about him? I thought you guys know each other very much" Ran said while eating her cake. "Well, maybe he has something he usually do at home that he don't do outside. Or something like that" Ai said blushing slightly. "So you're asking me for advice on impressing Conan-kun?" She teased a bit. "Y-yeah. If you say so" Ai didn't like being so open like this but she decided that it's okay. "Well, I think he doesn't like a girl who is clingy and being so cute on purpose. I think he likes a girl who are being who she are. Like you Ai-chan" Ran smiled. "He also didn't like very much attention. Unlike that detective geek Shinichi" Ran rolled her eyes. "Well, he's pretty much the same at home as outside, but I have an advice though. Don't pretend Ai-chan. Don't pretend that you're somebody else. Don't pretend to be something that you are not. You should be yourself and be happy for all the things you could do" Ai looked spaced out. "Geez. You really are adorable" Ran said while ruffling the girl's hair a bit. "Thank you, Ran-neechan" Ai said with a smile, no pretending. _"She really have a good and innocent heart. What a good friend you have, Conan"_ Ai thought. They chatted until it's time for them to go home.

"I told you so" Ai smirked widely. "You…" He hissed out of anger and annoyance. "So, this case have been going on for 3 weeks?" Conan asked. "Yeah, it seems that the culprit only wants to destroy the car's insides. He doesn't steal anything" Yumi informed. She sighed. "And for the _second_ time, why did you become the victim, _Chiba-kun_?" Yumi kind of hissed because of the pure annoying coincidence. "This _Gomera_ can get you killed someday" Yumi said while glaring at the signboard of the cinema. "Hey, I'm only watching it. What's the problem with that?" Chiba sweat dropped. Somebody behind Yumi giggled. _"Speak of __Déjà__vu__"_ Yumi sweat dropped too. "Let's be fast and get this case wrapped up" Yumi said uninterested with the case. "So, Conan-kun. What do you think of the case?" "Well, I'm searching for any similarities between the four cars" Conan looked again to the photo of the cars. "Ah. I've got it" He fist pumped. "What is it Conan-kun?" "The same thing between the four cars is this" He pointed to the photo. "The car's arrangement. The items in the dashboard. Everything is almost the same" "Hmm… I guess you're right. Then we will inform the other police officers" Yumi called the other cops while Conan walked back to the group. "So, no suspects?" Agasa asked. "Yeah" "It's like a flashback. Chiba-keiji is the victim. Yumi is the one on patrol. And that policewoman is giggling behind Yumi-san" Ai said while looking at the scene. "Yeah. But those two sure is weird. How can they not know about each other- Well, only Chiba-keiji though. She already knows about him. But Chiba-keiji still haven't know her name" Conan said. "How long will he figure it out?" Ai complained annoyed. "Oi, oi. Don't rush things. It's not good to complain about time going by. If somebody tries to change it, life will punish them. Don't you remember your own words?" Conan smirked. "Well… This is different" Ai replied, annoyed about him throwing her own words back at her. "Oi, Chiba-kun. Why don't you help us then? You can go with her to questioning while I patrol around the city" Yumi suggested. "I guess Yumi-san didn't want to ruin their relationship anymore" Ai said while glaring at the older woman. "Yeah. She already have her own boyfriend so she isn't jealous anymore" Conan sweat dropped at the thought of Yumi jealous. "Huh? O-okay then" Chiba agreed and went into the mini patrol car.

"Conan, play fairly would you?" Genta complained. "Yeah Conan-kun. We know you're better than us. So you can't use your foot like last time" Mitsuhiko protested. "Yeah, Conan-kun. Or else we won't win" Ayumi added. _"Oi, oi. Then what will I use to kick the ball with?"_ Conan thought. "Then what will I do? Juggle the ball with my head until I reached the goalpost?" Conan countered. "Yeah, you always juggled a ball so that's not a problem right?" Genta said. "Hmmm… This is interesting. The meitantei scoring a goal without kicking it. I guess if he can, he can compare to Higo" Ai mocked while smirking. "You're not helping Ai" He replied. "Who says I am?" She smirked wider. He sighed. "Oi, you two. Don't just be lovey-dovey and play with us" Genta yelled. The two denied quickly. "What are you talking about Genta? We're just speaking with each other" Conan said while blushing. "Yeah, Kojima-kun. Don't you do that too?" Ai said with a monotone but blushing. Clearly failed. _Ring, ring_. _Click_. "Moshi moshi? Ah, Ran-neechan. Oh, really? Okay then. I'll tell the others. Okay, bye" _Click_. "What did Ran-neechan say to you, Conan-kun?" Asked Ayumi. "Oh, she said that Sonoko-neechan is having a party tonight and asked us to come. Oh, the party includes a few famous people so we are needed to appear a little more formal than usual" Conan explained. "Really? That's great. Ayumi-chan will come" Ayumi exclaimed. "Me too" Genta and Mitsuhiko said. "Will you go Ai?" Conan smiled at Ai. "Why should I?" He frowned. "C'mon. It'll be fun" He cheered up again. "Awww~ Conan-kun is asking Ai-chan out" Ayumi teased. "Wha- It's not that. I'm just persuading her to go the party" Conan denied. "I wonder who's the kid here?" He thought. "Fine. I will go. On one condition" Ai smirked. "Is it a purse or anything?" Conan glared at her. "Nope" Ai replied. "You must go out with me for real" Ai smirked. Conan was shocked by her request but didn't showed it on his face. "Okay" He answered. Now, Ai was the one who is in disbelief. "Really?" Her eyes widened. Conan smirked back. "Well, you're the one who asked me" Conan got closer to Ai and repeated what he did the other night. "Hmph… Don't think that will fool me twice" Ai regained her calm attitude. "Oh really?" He smirked and continued moving forward. Ai was confused at this point. "H-hey. Go away. Hey, Conan" Ai backed and tripped. Fortunately Conan was in time to grab her. "So I didn't fool you huh?" He smirked widely. "You're gonna regret it later" Ai said coldly. "Conan-kun what did you do to Ai-chan? I thought you were going to kiss her?" Ayumi asked disappointed. Conan was at loss for words. Ai answered instead. "Conan was mean. He was going to force me" Ai said like a little girl who lost her doll. "CONAN! YOU…" Genta shouted and grabbed his collar. "What the hell- Release me Genta! She was bluffing" Conan shouted back but more gentle. He glanced at Ai and saw her smirking. "Tch- What a poor payback" He mocked her angrily. "Oh, so you want something more horrible?" She said smirking. "I don't mean that!" He replied annoyed. "Whatever. Let's go home and prepare for the party" She said that and walked away. "Oi, wait for me will you" Conan said while running to catch up with her.

"Oh, so you're invited to, kaa-san, tou-chan?" Conan asked. "Yeah, Ran-chan called me and invited me and your dad" Yukiko said while sprucing up her dress. "So, Co-chan. How are you and Ai-chan?" Yukiko asked curiously while looking at the mirror. "Fine. Fine. I think she's taking it fine also" "I hope we can bring that organization down fast. I want you to confess to her sooner" "I know. But I can't. I must destroy them first so I can show Ai that I also want to avenge her sister. That I never intended to let her die just like that" Conan glanced at his watch. "C'mon kaa-san or we're gonna be late for the party. There's a buffet you know and I think Genta will be mad if we didn't get to eat anything" "Okay, wait a minute" She said while spraying her perfume while humming. "You care a lot for your friends, Co-chan" She said with a smile plastered on her face. Well… It's always on her face. "Yeah, they're my second childhood best friends. I like them a lot. How cheerful they can get. How energetic they can be. I won't forget them" Yukiko stayed silent a bit then become cheerful again. "Pick up your girlfriend will you, Co-chan" She said while pointing to the door. Conan blushed. "She's not my girlfriend kaa-san. Not yet" His lips curved a little at the edge. One curving up and the other is down. He went to the hakase's house next door. "Hey Ai, are you done dressing already?" He said from in front of Ai's room. "Done" She replied. She opened the door and saw Conan. "Hmm… You look great" He said with a warm welcoming smile. "Charming aren't you?" She said smirking. "Maybe. C'mon let's go" He offered his hand. "My, what a gentleman we have here" She teased again while taking his hand. "And may I say that we have a beautiful lady over here" He teased back. They rode in a car that Yuusaku rented while Agasa was in his beetle with Fusae.

The party was _rich_ as you might call it. Well, it's not surprising since the one who held the party is the Suzuki family. "It's fancy as expected. What's the party for though? Is it someone's birthday?" Conan asked to Yuusaku and Yukiko. "No, they're just celebrating their new achievement. As I've heard" Yuusaku answered. "Ah, there's the Mouri family" Yuusaku pointed to a couple of people in the crowd. "Conan-kun" Ran waved. "Huh? Hattori are here too?" He said when he spotted his dark skinned friend. "Hi, Ran-neechan. Heiji-niichan is invited too?" He said with his infamous usual tone. "Yeah, and Kazuha also" She gestured to Kazuha who is beside Heiji. "Hi Hattori" Conan greeted. "Ah, Ku- Conan-kun" He almost said his real name. Well, it's used to be his real name. Used to be. "I told you to call me Conan" He whispered half hissed. "Sorry, sorry. I haven't got used to it even when you're still Kudo" Heiji scratched his head in apologize. "Oi, oi. I'm still me. But just different" He said rolling his eyes. "I mean the _old_ you" He stressed on the _old_. "Okay, okay, I got it. Don't turn this conversation into something I don't want to hear" He said. "You and Toyama-san an item yet?" He asked calmly. Heiji almost spitted out his drink. "N-no. We're not… Yet" He stuttered. Conan sighed. "C'mon, just be a real man and ask her out already" He kinda sarcastically said it. "Oh yeah? Said someone who is in the same condition" Heiji snickered. "Hey, mine's different. I gotta repay my debt to her for making her sister gone from this world. Not like you who have been childhood friends" "Yeah. I know you're right. It's just I'm afraid that she would react differently" Heiji become more serious. "Now who told me that I should be more optimist?" Conan smiled at Heiji, a boosting smile to lift him up. "Hmph… You're a real friend Ku- Conan" He smiled back. "Good luck" Conan gave him a thumbs up and headed to the Detective Boys.

"Hey, guys" Conan waved. "Hi Conan" The three replied. "They're having a great time I see" Fusae commented. "Yeah" Both Agasa and Conan replied while smiling at the kids. "I sure miss being a kid. Running around. Playing all day. Doing everything without a care in the world" Fusae said. "Mhmm" Agasa nodded. Everything is peaceful until a hell of a scream broke the happy atmosphere. "ANOTHER MURDER?" He shouted silently. "So your wish have been granted, meitantei-san" Ai smirked but said it in a toneless voice. "I regret saying there's too little cases" He facepalmed. "Well, it's too late to take it back now" Ai walked ahead. "C'mon. Aren't you going to solve it?" She asked while glancing at the crime scene. "Nah, why don't we just relax here? We've got my dad and Hattori you know" He smiled. "That's rather unusual for you" Ai said surprised. "Well, I'm just bored by all the killing and such. I want to kick back and relax too you know" He walked to the balcony. Heiji and Yuusaku seemed to notice Conan's weird behavior. "Son… You're not going to find the culprit?" Yuusaku asked concerned. "Yeah, you can do it with Hattori, tou-chan" Conan smiled at his father. "Are you sick Conan?" Heiji was concerned also. "No Hattori. I'm just bored that's all. I don't need any cases right now" He waved to let them leave him alone. "Maybe something's wrong with him" Yuusaku spoke quietly. "No, he just need some alone time. He's been taking it hard you know. His relationship with Ai-chan I mean. He just couldn't help but think about her sister was killed because of him" Yukiko assured her husband. "Hey Ai-chan. Cheer him up for us will you?" Yukiko whispered and winked. "Hey Conan" Ai said. "Hey" He replied. "I guess you're not in the mood to talk" He didn't reply. "Is something bothering you?" Ai asked worried about his being. "No, I just… Wanted to clear my head, don't worry. I'm not sick or crazy or anything" He flashed a smile at her and continued to look at the sky. She looked up and followed his gaze.

They gazed at the star for a long time. Until a white set of wings, or a hang-glider appeared in the sky. The white object approached them and landed in the balcony. "Hey, long time no see" Kid grinned. "Hey" Conan replied. Kid changed his clothes into an ordinary one with a blink of an eye. "You seem uninterested in the case" Kaito peered over the window to see the case inside. Inside… "Something seems to be missing here" Megure thought out loud. "I think it's Conan-kun" Takagi said. "Yeah, him. Where is he? He usually pops out of nowhere" Megure looked around. "Not today, Megure" Yuusaku said. "Yuusaku? You're here too?" Megure said cheerfully. "Yeah, me too" Heiji joined the conversation. "And don't forget me, the famous Mouri Kogoro" Kogoro declared and laughed like a maniac. "Where's Conan-kun?" Sato asked. "He's outside on the balcony" Heiji answered. "Anything wrong, Chibi-chan?" Kaito asked. "No, nothing's wrong" Conan replied. Ai and Kaito just looked at him with full concern. "What? You don't believe me?" He asked annoyed. The case finally got solved by none other than Yuusaku and the party continued. "Man, Conan. Your dad is deadly quick" Heiji turned his cap towards. "Yeah, me myself never beat him" Conan replied. "So Hattori. Gonna do it tonight?" Conan asked. "Yeah, I'm ready" Heiji said while lowering his cap down.

"Kazuha, can I talk to you a moment, privately?" Heiji asked seriously. "Huh? Okay, we'll continue later Ran-chan, Sonoko-chan" Kazuha waved. "Yeah" Ran and Sonoko replied. "What is it Heiji?" Kazuha asked curiously. She saw him like this before a couple of times, but usually he ended up saying something stupid. "Kazuha…" He stared at Kazuha's face. "I love you" Heiji finally said. Kazuha was both bewildered and surprised. "Heiji…" Kazuha suddenly hugs Heiji. "I love you too…" She said. Heiji smiled at her. "I'm glad that you feel the same as me" Kazuha looked at his face. "All this time… I've been in love with you and yet we never knew each other's feelings until now" They both smiled. Conan laughed mischievously. _"He didn't realize that I put my transmitter on him"_ He thought while recording the confession. The two went back inside of the building. "What did Heiji told you about Kazuha-chan?" Ran and Sonoko asked enthusiastically. "Well…" Kazuha blushed and smiled. "He confessed to me" She said cheerfully. "WHAT?" They both yelled. "Yes, and I said I feel the same way also" Kazuha smiled. "Wow, congratulations Kazuha-chan" Ran said. "Now I'm missing my Makoto-san" Sonoko pouted. "Eisuke isn't here too" Ran looked around. "Hey, I'm here you know" A voice came. "Makoto-san?" Sonoko's eyes widened. "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL FOR SO LONG?" Sonoko yelled and ran to his side. "Sorry, Sonoko-san. I've been busy with my matches that I don't have time to contact you. But I came here didn't I?" Makoto smiled. "Eisuke-kun, you're here too?" Ran asked. "Yeah, there's traffic and I got caught in it. Unlucky as usual" He scratched his head. "Too bad Sera-san couldn't come" Ran said while glancing at her watch. "Yeah, I heard she finally met her long lost brother and they are bonding with each other" Sonoko replied. "Really, what does his brother looked like?" Ran asked cheerfully while Eisuke seemed jealous. "Oops… Somebody's jealous" Sonoko smirked.

"I've finally done it" Heiji returned to Conan who was with Kaito. "Yeah… Really, congratulations with this" Conan played the recorded conversation and smirked. _"I love you" "I love you too"_ Heiji blushed and angry at the same time. "Like you're any different" He looked away angrily while Conan still smirking and Kaito snickered. "Ran-chan" Sato greeted. "Sato-keiji, how are you doing?" Ran asked. "Fine. Actually I'm going to announce that…" She pulled Takagi's hands. "Me and Takagi are engaged" Sato said cheerfully. "Really? Wow congratulations Sato-keiji, Takagi-keiji" Ran, Kazuha and Sonoko congratulated. "Thank you. And I've heard that Agasa-san is going to get married soon with the woman Fusae-san" Sato looked at the old scientist. "Hmm… I'll congratulate them later" Ran looked at them also.

"Hey Ai. I have something to ask you" Conan said. "What is it?" Ai seemed interested by his serious tone. "Ai… Did you… Ever win a mermaid's arrow?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Wha? What kind of question is that?" She countered lamely. "Well, there was a case once in an island called the mermaid's dwell island. In the island there was a tradition called mermaid's arrow. If somebody gets the arrow, they are granted of eternal youth and to be repelled of devils" "Sooo… What's this have to do with me?" She replied annoyed. "When I was searching in the book of records of the peoples who ever got it, I saw your name. Miyano Shiho" She shuddered. "Maybe you overlooked-" "It's you isn't it?" He held her hand so she can't get away. "I've got it once, okay? But it's not I want it or anything. It's the organization" She pulled her hand free. "The organization?" Conan asked curiously. "The organization are searching for something that can make you immortal or at least ageless. Once they've heard about the mermaid's arrow they made a move. I don't know how did I get involved but I was chosen as one of the candidates. And as lucky as you might say, I won it" She explained while glaring at him. "Miyano Shiho" He whispered. "What?" She asked surprised. "Ah, no, it's nothing. Well, I guess the organization really are serious for that immortality thing" He diverted the topic. "Well, duh. What do you think the APTX 4869 original purposes are" She still glared at him. "Don't try to change the topic. What did you say before?" She forced him to answer. "I said it was nothing" He waved his hand in front of his body. "Oh yeah? It doesn't sound like nothing to me" She said sarcastically. "C'mon, just forget about it. It doesn't matter" He replied nervously and went back to his cheerful attitude. "Don't talk about them anymore. Let's just enjoy the party" He tugged Ai's arm and went into the crowd. _"Miyano, Shiho… Shiho… I love her name"_ Conan thought smiling.


	9. Chapter 8

The battle of life and death are closing in. A couple of weeks have passed since the party. It's 12th of March. Two more days before White day. It's Thursday. "Co-chan. White day is coming. Why don't you take this chance to give something to her? You know, something unusual. Something special" Yukiko suggested.

"Maybe I should ask tou-chan for advices for gifts" Conan said and walked to his father.

"Tou-chan. Do you have any idea of a gift I should give her?" Conan asked. Yuusaku looked up from his book and smiled.

"To make a present special, you must choose it yourself. Trust your heart and pick the right one" Yuusaku said before returned to his book.

"You must give her a present that's not only great but a present that could make her feel special" Yuusaku closed his book and put it on the table. "I know you can do it son. Just try to open your heart to decide" Yuusaku patted Conan's head and left the room.

"Open my heart to decide huh?" Conan repeated his father's words and smirked. He dialed a number. "Jodie-sensei… Can you help me?"

* * *

In Agasa's house. "Ai-chan, White day is just two days ahead. What do you think he will get you?" Fusae whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe he won't give me anything. It's possible" Ai said in monotone.

"C'mon Ai-chan. Be more positive" Fusae patted her shoulder.

"Well, probably he'll just give me some roses or some item or anything" Ai replied more hopeful.

"Now that's the spirit" Fusae replied cheerfully. _"Maybe I really should be more positive?"_ Ai thought.

_Ding dong_. The doorbell chimed. "Oh, Conan" She opened the door to let him in.

"There's going to be a party here on Saturday isn't it?" Conan asked Ai while turning on the tv.

"Yeah, I think Agasa hakase will announce his marriage then" Ai sat beside him. "Hmm…?" Conan thought curiously.

"Something wrong?" Ai asked.

"Nah… It's just, you usually sat in front of me and read a magazine" Conan pointed to the other sofa.

"Oh, so you don't like me beside you. It's alright I can change my position" Ai said sarcastically while death glaring at Conan. He gulped blushing.

"N-no, it's alright. Just informing" He chuckled lightly.

"Time sure goes by fast" Conan said. Ai looked at him confused.

"I mean. It's just like yesterday we've just informing the police about the org. and now we're just a week or two before the final showdown" Conan explained.

"Yeah, I guess so" Ai replied. "What do you think about the aftermath of the battle?" Ai asked.

"I hope we can maintain as little deaths as we can, and we hope we can bring the NOC's back without any loss" Conan answered. "And we still need to the _thing_" Conan finished.

"Yeah, the _thing_. I hate that _thing_ very much" Ai said while turning her eyes to half-shaped moons.

"C'mon. Don't be angry, or… Sad. On that day we will be free. No more living in the shadows. No more lying to the peoples we love. No more hiding from the world" Conan smiled at Ai.

"Probably. But that's if they accepts us" Ai reminded him.

"Well, even if they don't accept us, we can move to U.S.A and start a new life with my parents, Agasa, and Fusae-san"

"We?" Ai asked curiously.

"Of course. How can I leave you when I already promised? Not only that though, I have other reasons. Many other reasons" Conan replied while closing the space between him and her.

"Your hair smells good. What shampoo do you use?" Conan asked while inhaling Ai's hair scent.

"A cherry and strawberry mix scented one. Why? Do you like it?" She rested her head on him and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, could say that" He inhales again. _"Who knows that her smell is so sweet that it can make you addicted?"_ Conan thought.

* * *

"YUMMY!" Genta exclaimed.

"The food is great" Mitsuhiko cheered.

"Yeah, and congratulations Agasa hakase. You are getting married with Fusae-obasan" Ayumi said. Everybody was happy and enjoying the party.

"Where's that brat- I mean, Conan-kun?" Kogoro asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since Agasa hakase announced his marriage"Answered Ran.

* * *

At the roof. "Hey, you lonely?" Conan asked.

"Yes and No" Ai answered.

Earlier that day. _"Hey, Ai-chan. Has he given you something yet?" Fusae asked. "Not yet Fusae-san. But I think my first thought was right. He wouldn't give me anything" Ai said hurt. "Ai-chan. Patience. He might be searching for the right time" Fusae reassured Ai._ And until now she haven't received anything from him. They sat in silence for a pretty long time.

They were watching the stars. It's becoming a habit of them. Every time they're like this they would look at the stars, like hoping to tell them what to do.

"Ai, I'm sorry" Conan looked to her.

"I hope you're not sad because I haven't given my response for that chocolate on Valentines" Conan gave her a box. With both her real name and fake. The box was a bit heavy but light at the same time. It's pretty small. Not too small but smaller than her chocolate box.

"Open it" Conan asked her.

"Okay" She opened the box. "Is this a necklace?" She asked while lifting the present up.

He took the box away and grabbed the locket kind of necklace to put it on her. "Look inside" Conan asked her again.

She tried to find the cap to open the lid. "Ah, found it" She said then opened it.

"Wha- what is this?" She opened her mouth surprised. Conan smiled.

"I asked Jodie-sensei and Akai-san to search for your sister's files. Any files. Anything that have her photo in it. And here it is. I've edited and resized the photo since morning and place it in there" She continued to look at the photos.

"This one…" She pointed.

"Yeah. That's us, with the others. I wanted you to remember us every time. That's the only photo that have you smiling inside" Conan holds the locket with Ai together.

"Even _if_ you leave one day. You will remember me, us, with this. The memories. The laughs and cries. The joy and pain. Everything" Conan said while looking at Ai. Their noses were touching, their lips were barely apart. Ai couldn't hold anything more. She hugged Conan tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you" She repeated those words. "This is the best gift anyone ever given me. Thank you" She hugged him tighter and he hugged back. He was drowned by her scent. He caressed her hair.

"Promise me won't you? That you will remember me forever, wherever you are whenever you are" He asked sincerely. She kept repeating _'thank you'_ then stopped.

"I promise… Shinichi" She smiled genuinely on his chest.

"Thank you… Shiho" They both stayed at that position until they fell asleep.

* * *

"Bye hakase. Thanks for the food and all" Ran waved.

"Thank you Agasa hakase" Three kids chorused.

"Bye you all" Agasa and Fusae waved back. Agasa closed the door.

"Where is those two? I haven't seen them"

"Let's search for them" Fusae suggested. They searched the whole house and got to the roof lastly.

"I guess they're asleep" Fusae said.

"The weather isn't bad. Just let them be. I think something happened when the party was still going" Agasa suggested.

"Yeah" They went down and got to sleep.

* * *

Conan and Ai woke up first thing in the morning. "Where are we?" Conan asked.

"I guess we fell asleep and slept on the roof last night" Ai answered while looking around.

"Oh yeah, last night…" Conan whispered quietly, remembering last night's events.

"Thank you, Conan. For everything" She thanked him again. He smiled.

"You're welcome" They fixed themselves up before going down.

"Hey Ai"

"Yeah?"

"You can call me Shinichi if you want. After all it's still my name. Just not my identity anymore"

"Hey, Shinichi… Call me Shiho too if you want" She smiled very warmly. He dazed at her smile.

"Okay… Shiho" They went down to have a shower and breakfast.

"Look who's here… It's the kid who slept with his girlfriend" Kaito teased.

"Oi, why are you here?" Conan blushed.

"I'm just visiting. Well, actually sleeping over if you might say" Kaito grinned.

"Alone?"

"Nah, Aoko's upstairs" Kaito sipped his coffee.

"Hey, I've got to talk to you a second in private"Conan motioned to Kaito.

"'Kay" They went to the corner and whispered to each other.

"Ooo… So after the war, you'll reveal everything?"

"Yeah, would you join us? I mean, you still going to need to reveal your identity even if you don't steal anymore. Especially to your girlfriend"

"Yeah, guess so. Then I will bring my Kaito Kid costume"

"Great. But remember, there might be a chance that you will not be forgiven" "Yeah, I know" They went back to the kitchen.

* * *

One more day. The battle is only a day ahead. The battle of the century. The confrontation between good and evil. The downfall of a disastrous organization.

"Cool Kid. Let's go"

"Yeah" Everybody who is connected with the war are called to the headquarters.

"Everybody's here?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yes, sir" And officer answered. Matsumoto cleared his throat.

"Everybody. It's been a month and a half now since our first meeting about this. And now, there is only one day. One day to prepare. One day left before the hellish war. This is not what we've faced before. We all must work together. Unite we rise, separate we fall. All police in Japan will attend in this battle. We must settle our differences and rivalry between districts and departments. Teaming up are much needed for this. The FBI, CIA and Interpol will be there also to back us up. This is the time for us, for Japan, to bring that organization down" Matsumoto said.

"Now, this meeting is very important. We must discuss our plan on taking over the situation" Matsumoto walked to the whiteboard.

"As you know, there will be four teams. You must know what team you are placed first. It's written in the files in front of all of you" Matsumoto said and everybody picked the file up and read it.

"We also have some special guests. In our right there is Mr. Kudo Yuusaku and his wife Mrs. Kudo Yukiko. They will be placed on the same team as…" Matsumoto turned around and pointed to Conan.

"Edogawa Conan. They requested to be placed on the snipers team" Matsumoto faced everybody again.

"Here we have. Hattori Heiji and Kuroba Kaito. They will be placed on the main team" Matsumoto sat again.

"And for the FBI's. There is Ms. Jodie Starling, Mr. James Black, Mr. Andre Camel and Mr. Akai Shuuichi. These four will be the lead for the FBI team" Matsumoto pointed to the FBI agents.

"There is also. Mr. Agasa Hiroshi and his fiancée Ms. Fusae Campbell, and this girl, Haibara Ai. They will be on the same team as the FBI agent Ms. Jodie Starling. Any questions?" Matsumoto looked around. Conan raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"May I ask for this mission to be kept secret from the detective Mouri Kogoro and all of his acquaintances or family?"

"Of course. This request is granted. Any more questions?" Matsumoto checked again. "None? Okay then, the meeting is over. Everybody dismissed" Matsumoto ended the meeting.

* * *

"Ai. Are you sure you want to be with Jodie-sensei? Not that I don't trust her, but your still a kid, physically I mean" Conan asked.

"It's okay. I can take care of myself" She replied coolly.

"Baro~ I know that. Your better than me at shooting. But those people can take you as a hostage you know" Conan said worriedly. "But you can shoot them, ne Shinichi?" She smiled. And Heiji ruins everything.

"Oi, oi. How can she call ya _Shinichi_ and I'm not?" Heiji asked annoyingly.

"It's different" Conan replied annoyed.

"Ya always says that, ahou~" Heiji stuck out his tongue.

"Well, she's an exception" Conan said and Kaito behind them snickered. "Yes, yes. Always an exception for your girl, ne Chibi-chan?" Kaito teased.

"Oi, she's not my girl" Conan and Ai blushed.

"Speaking of girls, where's your girl?" A voice said and all of them turned around to see the speaker.

"Hakuba?" The three boys said.

"Yes, it's me, Hakuba Saguru, tantei-sa" Hakuba introduced himself.

"Why are you here?" Heiji asked, he never liked this guy.

"My father is a police too, you know. And I've been chasing an assassin from that organization, the one who is targeting Kaito Kid" Hakuba smirked at Kaito while he frowned.

"So where's your pigeon?" Kaito insulted smirking back.

"It's not a pigeon, _Kuroba Kaito_, it's an eagle or falcon as you might say" Hakuba frowned out of annoyance.

"So where's your so called girlfriend, Kaito?" Hakuba emphasized the girlfriend word.

"Of course I wouldn't let her know about this you baka. Same for your witch girl, right?" Kaito smirked again.

"Witch?" Heiji and Conan asked.

"Yeah, this guy is dating a witch" Kaito pointed at Hakuba.

"Shut up" Hakuba snapped blushing while Kaito snickered.

"So, you will go to the war also?" Heiji asked.

"I guess so. I need to face Spider to stop him once and for all" Hakuba said full of spirits.

_"I really don't get the organization. I thought only cocktails was used to make codenames. Now Snake and Spider? Weird"_ Conan thought frowning and sweat dropped.

"Hey, Ai. Let's go home" Conan said.

"Okay" They left the trio to their conversation.

* * *

"One more day" A deep voice said.

"Yes. And one more day before the ambush" Gin said while lighting up his cigarette.

"Hahaha. They won't know what's coming" The voice laughed so evilly that Gin and Vodka flinched.

"We will kill them. All of them. And our secret will not see the light of the day" The voice spoke again.

"Vermouth, Gin, Vodka, Bourbon, Kir. We will be in the main building. While Chianti and Korn will be guarding it from the rooftops. We will make sure nobody will come out of this war alive" The speaker grinned devilishly.

"I'd like to see the one who has been tracking us down. The face full of fear and decay" Gin grinned also, together with the boss.

"My, getting too little excited will let them win, Gin" Vermouth teased.

"Tch, woman" Gin muttered. He can't do anything since she is the boss's favorite.

"Now, now, dear. Don't worry. They are not fully aware of what we can do and what we have" The boss said, still grinning.

"Whatever you say, boss" Vermouth replied while blowing out a smoke.

* * *

"Hey, you need to sleep Ai" Conan said.

"I know, but I can't, I don't know why" Ai said while flipping through the channels. Conan sighed.

"I know. Me too" Conan said while walking over to the sofa.

"But you need to try. We need our energy fully restored for the battle and we can't risk being sick" He sat with her.

"Maybe you need to be lull to sleep?" Conan looked at her then started singing a lullaby.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are" He holds Ai's waist to make her closer to him.

"Up above the world so high" She rested her head on to his shoulders.

"Like a diamond in the sky" She closed her eyes.

"When the blazing sun is gone. When he nothing shines upon. Then you show your little light. Twinkle, twinkle, all the night" Conan continued singing the song until she really fell asleep.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams. Shiho" He caressed her face and kissed her forehead.

"As your bright and tiny spark. Lights the traveler in the dark. Though I know not what you are. Twinkle, twinkle, little star" He sang then fell asleep.

* * *

Today is the day. The day where all sufferings will stop and the evil is brought to justice.

"This is it" Conan said.

"C'mon. Get ready or you'll be late" Ai reminded.

"Yeah, I'll have a shower first" Conan went into the bathroom while Ai, Agasa and Fusae ate in the kitchen.

"You sure you want to go?" Agasa asked concerned.

"Yeah. I can't let you and Ai-chan go there alone, can't I?" Fusae answered smiling.

"Ai-kun, how about you?" Agasa turned to Ai.

"Of course I have the same reason" Ai stopped eating to answer. Conan went into the kitchen after taking a bath.

"Everybody's ready?" Conan checked before leaving.

"Yeah" The three answered. _Ding dong._

"Huh, I wonder who is It?" Conan said while walking to the door.

"Hi, Conan~" Three kids said when Conan opened the door. _"Shimatta~ This will be bad"_ Conan thought panicking.

"Uh... Guys, the hakase and us are going somewhere so we can't play today" Conan excused.

"Really? Can we go too?" The three asked energetically. "No. No, you can't. The hakase will go to a convention and bringing kids will be a burden to him" Conan face palmed mentally, he's a kid too physically.

"But you're a kid too Conan" Genta protested.

"Well, they're an exception" Fusae saved Conan.

"Aww~" The three kids pouted.

"Then you guys could go home. We will-"

"Hi~ Cool Kid. Let's… go…? Why are they here?" Jodie stepped in at the wrong moment.

"Jodie-sensei? What's going on here?" The kids yelled suspicious. Conan waved at Jodie-sensei.

"Uh- uh. I'm going to drive them so I said let's go, right?" Jodie faced Agasa and Fusae.

"Y-yeah" Agasa answered nervously.

"Really?" The kids asked, still not believing the answer.

"Yeah, really. Now, if you guys don't have any more questions, we'll be going" Conan, Ai, Agasa and Fusae walked to the FBI truck avoiding the kids.

"Those kids will get us in trouble. We need to do something" Conan said inside the truck.

"Yeah. I will assign one of the agents to look over them" Jodie replied.

* * *

"I think they're lying" Genta whispered while the others was already gone.

"Yeah, let's follow them" Mitsuhiko replied.

"But how? We don't have a turbo skateboard like Conan-kun" Ayumi said disappointed.

"Then let's go to Ran-neechan. Maybe she knows where they are going" Mitsuhiko suggested. Then they decided to go to the detective agency.

* * *

"Otou-san. Do you think there's a case?" Ran asked Kogoro.

"I don't know. But I heard many police cars passing by" Kogoro said seriously.

"Why don't we go there?" Eri said.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea" They went downstairs but stopped before going into the rented car.

"Ran-neechan. Do. You. Know. Where. Agasa. Hakase. Is. Going?" The kids said between breaths.

"What? Is he missing?" Ran asked surprised.

"No. He said that he is going to a convention with Conan, Haibara, and Fusae-obasan. But I think they're lying since Jodie-sensei picked them up in a FBI truck" Mitsuhiko explained.

"I think that's suspicious. Otou-san, why not let them come with us?" Ran turned to her father.

"Fine, but hurry up" Kogoro barked. They followed the police cars from a distance so they won't be spotted.

* * *

"Here… This is your weapons and your bulletproof vest" Jodie handed over an armor and a gun.

"You need to stick together. Don't go running by yourself" Shuuichi instructed.

"Roger" The four answered. "We will be stopping a few yards from the meeting place so we can check our teams. The police, CIA and Interpol will do the same" James said. They continued to drive until they've reached the aforementioned place.

"Team A!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Team B!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Team C!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Team D!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Now listen. This is not a joking matter. This fight will determine Japan's future. So fight with all the power you've got" The leader said.

"Conan-kun. You said you wanted to have a speech?"

"Yes" Conan walked in front of the peoples and cleared his throat.

"Some of you might be scared. Some of you might be afraid. But have no fear since this is where it all ends. This is where the peoples who killed all of our loved one will vanish. This is when the shadows will face the light. This is the moment where justice triumph over evil. This Black Organization have been responsible for crimes of the century. Theft, law-breaking, trespassing, black market, blackmail, and the most of all… Murders. We have to end this once and for all. Maybe we may not come out of the battlefield without any injuries. But it is our duty to stay alive and fight for as long as we can. This is no place for games. Once you have entered the enemy's territory you cannot back down. This is for all our friends. Our family. Our nation. So lift your guns up high, go in there and fight!"

"YEAH! FOR JAPAN!" Everybody cheered.

"Great speech, son" Yuusaku smiled.

"Thank you" Conan replied smiling.

* * *

"Ai-kun. Be careful" Agasa said.

"Of course… Otou-san" Ai smiled and Agasa was shocked. Agasa was touched with her calling him otou-san. Nobody ever called him a father and she was the first. The cold and sarcastic girl he picked up from in front of his house. Agasa hugged her and let the tears drop.

"You've always been a child to me, Ai-kun"

"You're like a father to me also, otou-san. And you too, okaa-san" Ai looked to Fusae and she was touched as well. Fusae joined the hug.

"Take care. Don't die in there" Agasa said again.

"Okay" Ai smiled. "Hey, be careful okay. Even though I'm sniping up there doesn't mean I can shoot whoever gets close to you" Conan said worriedly.

"Yeah. And I'm not going to make you break that promise of yours" Ai smiled at him too.

He turned to his parents and smiled. "Otou-san. Okaa-san. Even though you will be with me, we don't know what will happens. So I want to say that. I love you, otou-san, okaa-san"

"Co-chan" Yukiko's eyes getting watery. She hugged Conan like Agasa.

"We love you too, Conan. We always do" Yuusaku said while joining the two. Somewhere in the massive crowd.

* * *

"Heiji be careful. You know how dangerous this peoples are, right?" Heizo said to his son.

"I know. But you be careful to otou-san. These guys are ruthless to everybody. And if I don't come back. Take care of okaa-san and Kazuha" Heiji replied.

"You're always my brave, intelligent son" Heizo said to Heiji. They both smiled.

* * *

_"Don't worry. I will avenge you, oyaji. Or I will die in the battle and go up there with you. But I promise, I will try my hardest effort to stay alive and win the war"_ Kaito thought.

* * *

"Jodie… If we survive, would you want to be with me again? Together… just like old times" Shuuchi smiled at Jodie who is bewildered.

"Of course, Shuu…" Jodie returned the smile.

* * *

"C'mon everybody. Let's move out!" The leader said.

"Yes, sir!" Everybody replied. Everybody went to their posts and with their team.

"C'mon, we're almost there!" Shuuichi said.

"SHOOT THEM!" One of the organization's men said.

"TAKE COVER!" Everybody searched for an object to hide them.

"One… Two… Three! Counter-strike!" Everybody shoots back at the enemy.

"Watch out!"

"Hit 'em!"

"Let's move!" They continued their way to the rooftop.

"Stop. We scout from here!" They crouched and took out their snipers.

"A shot. Two 'o clock"

"Secure the area!"

"Watch over the other teams!" They continued to shoot every one of the people from the organization they can find.

* * *

On the other team.

"TEAM C! FOLLOW ME!" They went into the main building.

"They must be in here. All the high ranking members" Hakuba said.

"Yeah. I can't wait to face them" Kaito replied.

"Quiet down!" Heiji shushed.

"Approach the elevators quietly!"

"Roger!" They walked very silently over to the elevators.

"Let's go. It has to be the top floor" The elevators operated and went straight to the fifth floor.

"There! That door at the end of the corridor" Hakuba pointed.

"HAHAHAHA!" Somebody jumped from the ceilings.

"Long time no see… Kuroba Kaito, or should I say… Kaito Kid?" Spider laughed maniacally. He was wearing his illusion assassin clothes.

"YOU-" Kaito clenched his fists.

"GO! GO IN THERE FAST! I WILL DEAL WITH HIM!" Hakuba yelled.

"Are going to be alright?" Heiji asked.

"YEAH JUST GO!" The two and some others went into the room.

"My, my. Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Spider teased.

"I'm fine as long as you will be put behind bars" Hakuba replied.

"Behind bars? I think those kind of places do not suite me. NOW TAKE THIS!" Spider flashed a flash of light from his mask.

"Everybody, close your eyes"

"Too late!" Spider smirked. "You are now in my illusion…"

"Do not be fooled everybody! Keep your mind calm and resist the hypnosis!" Hakuba yelled. Spider threw a bunch of needles to every people there.

"Arh… How could I wake up?!" Hakuba shouted frustrated to himself. Then suddenly, there's a bang and everybody regained consciousness.

"Who was that?" Hakuba searched for the shooter.

"Can't leave you alone can't I?"

"A-Akako?"

* * *

Heiji and Kaito continued to move inside the building.

"Here it is. Prepare for anything behind the door!"

"Yeah. Got it"

"Ready? On the count of three. One… Two… Three! CHARGE!" They rushed into the room and aimed their guns.

"So this is everybody huh?" Gin said.

"This is just a piece of cake. Right, aniki?" Vodka smirked.

"Look who's here… The boy who wants to have revenge for his father" Snake aimed his gun to Kaito.

"Snake" Kaito said quietly.

"C'mon. Aren't you here to fight, brat?" Snake yelled.

"AHHH! THIS IS FOR MY FATHER!" Kaito fired at Snake and a few hit his body.

"YOU BRAT! TAKE THIS FOR SHOOTING ME!" Snake fired with his revolver.

"Watch out. He has poison coated bullets!" Kaito warned everybody. A gunfire started inside the room.

_Bang, bang, bang._ "So, you're Vermouth? The famous actress Chris Vineyard" Heiji still manages to smirk at Vermouth. They had a shootout and Vermouth got him.

"Hmmm… The famous detective of the west Hattori Heiji. Bye~" Heiji prepared himself for the impact of the bullet but didn't receive any. He opened his eyes and saw Vermouth shot Vodka in the shoulder.

"What? Why didn't you shoot me?" Heiji hissed.

"Don't have time. Shortly I'm an FBI agent undercover. Now, shoot them if you want to win!" Vermouth changed sides to the FBI's.

"KIR! TAKE COVER!" Vermouth throw a small grenade at Gin, Vodka, Bourbon and the boss while Kir or Mizunashi Rena ran to the FBI's side.

"Run! Go upstairs!" The boss ordered.

"Catch them. The boss and the others are running away. They don't have a place to hide anymore!" Everybody ran up to catch Gin and the rest.

"Help me here!" Kaito yelled.

"Say hello to your father in hell, Kaito Kid" Snake grinned. And suddenly a bullet hit Snake in the arm.

"ARGH!" Kaito stood up and punched him on the face. He turned around and saw Hakuba with Akako.

"Thanks"

"No prob… Even if you're a rival, we need to work together to win this" Hakuba smirked.

* * *

"What?! What are they doing here?!" Kogoro yelled.

"MEGURE-KEIBU! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Kogoro shouted.

"MOURI-KUN?! WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!"

"I ASKED YOU FIRST!" "DON'T GO IN THERE IT'S DANGEROUS IF YOU'RE UNARMED"

"EXPLAIN THIS, KEIBU!" "I'LL EXPLAIN LATER, NOW GO BACK AND HIDE IN A SAFE PLACE!"

"Wait!" Ran yelled. "I saw Conan-kun going in there. And I think Heiji and his friend Kaito too"

"It doesn't matter. They're better at shooting than you. Trust me"

"WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU LET KIDS INVOLVED IN THIS?!" Kogoro yelled again.

"THERE WILL BE AN EXPLANATION, MOURI-KUN. NOW LEAVE!" Megure shouted angry.

"But… Conan-kun and Ai-chan is inside" Ayumi started to cry.

"Ayumi-chan. Megure-keibu is right. Conan-kun is far better than us. So put your trust into him and believe everything will go right" Mitsuhiko calmed Ayumi.

"But after this, he owe us some explaining to do!" Genta raised his hands and clenched his palms.

"WHAT?! OCCHAN IS HERE? TELL HIM AND THE OTHERS TO LEAVE IMMEDEATLY!" Conan yelled into the speaker.

"Calm down, son. They will control everything" Yuusaku said while sniping some peoples.

"Yeah. I really hope they won't be in there… In this battlefield" Conan said worriedly.

"Wait! WHAT'S THAT?!" There was a black object rising from afar.

"HAHAHA! YOU WON'T CAPTURE US SO EASILY!" Vodka yelled from the helicopter.

* * *

On the main building… "What! They have a military copter?! Where did they even get one?" Heiji asked Vermouth with disbelief.

"I don't even know myself. But don't worry. I had something prepared inside the heli" Vermouth smirked.

"Get in. Get in, NOW!" Gin ordered. The four people went into the copter.

"HAHAHA! YOU WON'T CAPTURE US SO EASILY!" Vodka yelled. And after that, there was an explosion.

"THAT DAMN TRAITOR VERMOUTH! JUMP!" Gin shouted. Everybody prepared to jump but stopped by Bourbon.

"You! TRAITOR!" The boss shouted and reached for his pistol, but Bourbon shots first.

"We don't have time! JUMP NOW!" Gin shouted again. Bourbon shot's his, Vodka's, and the boss's leg and jumped.

"Bye, bye GIN! This is my revenge for killing my _and_ Akai Shuuichi's one true love" Bourbon smirked and took cover. _BOOM_. The helicopter crashed and exploded on the ground.

"GET HIM!" Heiji yelled.

"Wait! He's one of us!" Vermouth stopped everybody from shooting. "Success?" Vermouth asked.

"They're dead" Bourbon smirked.

* * *

"The helicopter crashed and exploded" Conan said while looking through the binoculars. "Hmph… I hope they got crushed along with the helicopter" Shuuichi said calmly.

"But their best snipers are still out there-"

"Don't worry. We already took care of them" Sera appeared from downstairs.

"Sera?! EISUKE?!" Conan asked surprised.

"Yeah. You think we're going to sit back and miss the fight?" Sera said while grabbing her sniper and Eisuke did the same.

* * *

Down in the war.

"Watch out!" Jodie yelled.

"Jodie-sensei. On your right!" Ai warned. Jodie turned over and shoots.

"Thanks Ai-chan"

"C'mon guys. Let's continue ahead. The area is almost cleared" Jodie and the rest of the team moved.

"HAKASE!" Ai yelled. _Bang_.

"Don't worry" Agasa smiled at Ai. They continued to clear the area and almost finished. Then, unpredicted, Gin jumped from the shadows and grabbed Ai.

"ANY OF YOU! DON'T MOVE OR I WILL BLOW SHERRY'S HEAD!" Gin said while holding Ai as a hostage. _"Conan. Shinichi. Please help me!"_ Ai prayed in her mind.

Gin walked backwards while pointing two handguns at Ai. He moved and moved until he reached the middle of the battlefield. Everybody cornered him but couldn't shoot or he will pull the trigger even if he dies instantly.

"What should we do?" Shiratori asked.

"Wait. Don't shoot until we have find the right moment" Megure whispered.

"We can't. He's holding the two guns really close to her body" Takagi said slowly.

"Conan-kun. Help us" Sato said quietly.

* * *

"Oi, boy. Gin got Sherry as his hostage" Shuuichi barked.

"WHAT?! SHOOT HIM!" Conan yelled exasperatedly while trying to shoot with his sniper.

"I can't. There's two guns and her body is blocking one" Shuuichi replied.

"KUSO-" Conan shouted.

"Co-chan. What do we need to do now?" Yukiko asked worried about her son.

"Oi, Conan. Go save her" Sera and Eisuke said at the same time. Conan was snapped out from his deep thoughts and ran.

"Where are you going?!" Shuuichi yelled. Conan came back with his skateboard.

"I'M GOING TO SAFE HER!" He jumped and landed on the skateboard. He stepped on the accelerators and the skateboard launched with its maximum speed. They were three buildings apart from the place Gin stood. Conan rode the skateboard over the first warehouse's roof and flew really high.

"We can't let him escape. He's the most fierce and deadliest from them all" Megure whispered. And suddenly there was a hellish scream that can make your ears go deaf.

"TAKE THIS" Everybody turned around to see the source of the voice and an object hit Gin in the face with the speed of light. It was a soccer ball. Gin was thrown aback a couple of metres and Conan landed on the ground. Conan jumped again with his skateboard and kicked the ball that was flying in the air.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" Conan screamed again and a flash of light blinded everyone, even the ones in the snipers place. The ball hit Gin on bull's eye. He flew and hit the warehouse's walls. Every part of his body cracked. It sounds very loudly that everybody flinched. Conan catched Ai who was thrown in the air because of the force that he kicked Gin.

"AI… ARE YOU OKAY? PLEASE DON'T DIE… PLEASE… SHIHO!" Conan yelled but only heard by her.

"I told you didn't I? I won't let you break your promise" Ai smiled.

"Ai… Shiho…" Conan hugged her tightly and everybody watched them.

"Let's go!" Conan lifted her.

"Where?" Ai asked. He looked onto the sky and answered.

"Home" Conan smiled looking at her. A smile that never formed after he was shrunk by the organization. A smile of winning, of peace.


	10. Chapter 9

Everything's over. The war has ended. And this is the celebration party. Everybody was invited, even the Mouri's. "How did Gin gets you?" Conan asked Ai. "I don't know. I think he jumped right before the crash and hide in the buildings" Ai answered while drinking her juice. "Wow. He already did that twice. But we have nothing to worry anymore now. The boss and Vodka are confirmed dead. Gin got a death penalty. Every other member from the organization are captured. And Vermouth and Bourbon joined the FBI" Conan smiled at Ai. "I never expected that they are undercover FBI agents" Ai said in disbelief. "Yeah. Me neither. Not even Jodie-sensei and the others knew. Only the most high ranked members of the FBI knows about this" Conan replied the same. "But, that's good for us right? There will be no more people hunting you down. No more chasing and running away" Ai put her glass down. "Oi, Conan. You still need to explain everything" Genta yelled. "Yeah. And you're lucky that you're still alive brat- I mean Conan-kun" Kogoro said sarcastically. "Guys, guys. I promise I'll explain tomorrow. Don't get worked up over this will you" Conan waved his hand in front of him. "You better not be lying again, Conan" Genta said before coming back to the food in the party. "Conan-kun. Why don't you sing?" Ran offered. "Ah. Yes. I want to sing" Conan jumped from the seat and went to the stage. For the first song he chose, _Take My Hand_ by _Simple Plan_. "Get ready to cover your ears from the upcoming sound" Sonoko said jokingly and irritated. The song started to play. But what's coming wasn't that usual tone-deaf sound they used to hear.

_Hey, Hey_

_Hey, Hey_

_Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem_

_Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them_

_I know that people say we're never going to make it_

_But I know we're going to get through this_

_(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)_

_Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now_

_(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)_

_Don't, Don't, Don't_

_Take my hand tonight_

_Let's not think about tomorrow_

_Take my hand tonight_

_We could find some place to go_

_Cause our hearts are locked forever_

_And our love will never die_

_Take my hand tonight_

_One last time_

_Hey, Hey_

_Hey, Hey_

_The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment_

_Another kiss says we're lying on the pavement_

_If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy_

_But I know they just don't understand_

_(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)_

_Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now_

_(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)_

_Don't, Don't, Don't_

_Take my hand tonight_

_Let's not think about tomorrow_

_Take my hand tonight_

_We could find some place to go_

_Cause our hearts are locked forever_

_And our love will never die_

_Take my hand tonight_

_One last time_

_Hey, Hey_

_Hey, Hey_

_The raindrops_

_The tears keep falling_

_I see your face and it keeps me going_

_If I get lost your light's going to guide me_

_And I know that you can take me home_

_You can take me home_

_Take my hand tonight_

_Let's not think about tomorrow_

_Take my hand tonight_

_We could find some place to go_

_Cause our hearts are locked forever_

_And our love will never die_

_Take my hand tonight_

_One last time_

_Take my hand tonight_

_Let's not think about tomorrow_

_Take my hand tonight_

_We could find some place to go_

_Cause our hearts are locked forever_

_And our love will never die (Love will never die)_

_Take my hand tonight_

_One last time_

Everybody opened their mouth in awe. It's not the usual Conan. His voice are perfectly in tone. The room felt silent for a moment. Even the peoples who are chatting quietly in the corners stopped. Conan choses another song for his second time. This time it was, _Light Up The Sky_ by _The Afters_. The song started rolling in.

_When I'm feeling all alone_

_With so far to go_

_The signs are nowhere on this road_

_Guiding me home_

_When the night is closing in_

_Is falling on my skin_

_Oh God will You come close?_

He walked over to Ai and pulled her to the stage with him. Ai was confused at first, but then understood what he was doing. They both started singing.

_Light, light, light up the sky_

_You light up the sky to show me, You are with me_

_I, I, I can't deny_

_No I can't deny that You are right here with me_

_You've opened my eyes_

_So I can see You all around me_

_Light, light, light up the sky_

_You light up the sky to show me_

_That You are with me_

They holds each other's hand and continued to sing.

_When stars are hiding in the clouds_

_I don't feel them shining_

_When I can't see You beyond my doubt_

_The silver lining_

_When I've almost reached the end_

_Like a flood You're rushing in_

_Your love is rushing in_

_Light, light, light up the sky_

_You light up the sky to show me, You are with me_

_I, I, I can't deny_

_No I can't deny that You are right here with me_

_You've opened my eyes_

_So I can see You all around me_

_Light, light, light up the sky_

_You light up the sky to show me_

_That You are with me_

They looked onto each other's face. Conan grabbed her waist while Ai holds the microphone between her and him.

_So I run straight into Your arms_

_You're the bright and morning sun_

_To show Your love there's nothing You won't do_

_Light, light, light up the sky_

_You light up the sky to show me, You are with me_

_I, I, I can't deny_

_No I can't deny that You are right here with me_

_You've opened my eyes_

_So I can see You all around me_

_Light, light, light up the sky_

_You light up the sky to show me_

_That You are with me_

_That You are with me_

_That You are with me_

After the song was over Conan kissed her. For the very first time, Conan kissed Ai, on the lips. She was shocked at first, but then, she responded to the kiss and pushed her lips into his. Nobody said a word. Ran, Kogoro, Eri, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, not even the police's like Megure, Sato, Takagi, Shiratori dared to interrupt the moment. While Heiji, Kaito, Hakuba, Eisuke and their girlfriends smiled. _"You finally got her… Kudo"_ Heiji thought. _"I'm happy for you, my rival. To finally be able to find your right one. Just like what you did to me"_ Kaito's poker face was gone replaced by a gladly smile. _"You are still the better detective than me"_ Hakuba thought while holding Akako's hand. _"Do you believe me now… Kudo Shinichi?"_ Eisuke thought. After a long time of kissing, they broke apart. Claps and cheers are heard from every people in the room. The two blushed and went back to their seats, not even saying a word while everybody was looking at them saying that they're very cute and stuff. _"Akemi… My promise have been redeemed. Your sister already found his man"_ Shuuchi thought while looking at the two kids. "That was… Pretty fun" Conan said nervously while still blushing beet red. "Y-yeah. Let's do that again sometimes" Ai blushed even redder. The party continued until the night was silent and everybody was asleep. No more Black Organization.

"Hey Ai, Kaito. Are you ready for this?" Conan asked. "Yeah, we're already prepared" They both answered. "Then there will be no turning back now" Conan said before pressing a button. _Ding_. A sound to indicate that an e-mail have been received. "This is from Conan-kun" Sato said. "I've got the same also" Takagi replied. "Sato-kun, Takagi-kun. You got the same e-mail as well?" Megure asked. "Same here" Shiratori joined. "Otou-san, did you get an e-mail form Conan-kun?" Ran asked. "Yeah, it says that it's important" Kogoro answered still curious about the message. "Let's just go and find out what he wants" Eri suggested. "Heiji, I've got an e-mail from Conan-kun" Kazuha said. "I know. I got the same one as you do" Heiji read the e-mail again. "Conan-kun sent me an e-mail. I wonder what it is" Hakuba opened the e-mail. "Hey, did you get an e-mail from that boy from that detective agency?" Yamato Kensuke-keibu asked. "Yeah, let's go there and check it out" Uehara Yui-keiji answered. Every people who Conan knows was sent an e-mail. The e-mail contents are, "I sent you this mail because there is some very important matters that I and all of you need to know. Please come to the Hiroshi Agasa hakase residence beside Kudo Shinichi's house. You may know everything there. Edogawa Conan." And everybody did what the message told them to.

_Ding dong_. "Coming" Kaito opened the door and everybody comes in like a flood. "Argh… It hurts" Kogoro rubbed his head which got hit by the doorframe. Everybody was there. Kogoro, Eri, Ran, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Megure-keibu, Midori Megure, Takagi-keiji, Sato-keiji, Shiratori-keibu, Chiba-keiji, Matsumoto-kandika, Yamato-keibu, Yui-keiji, Yamamura-keibu, Nakamori-keibu, Hattori Heizo, Hattori Shizuka, Ginshiro Toyama, Yumi, Shuukichi, Kobayashi-sensei, Jodie-sensei, James, Camel, Shuuichi, Sera, Eisuke, Sonoko, Makoto, Hakuba, Akako, Aoko, Araide-sensei, Mizunashi Rena, Vermouth, Bourbon, even Shinichi's parents are there also, and every other peoples who ever interacted with Edogawa Conan. "What is this about?" Everybody asked. "May I have your attention?" Conan clapped his hand from the living room. "Can everybody please sit down in the seat In front of me?" Everybody sat in the chair, some on the floor and some are standing. "Now, you all might be wondering what is so important that I might call you all here. So, first, you all know the case of the battle with the organization two days ago right?" "Yes?" Everybody answered. Conan explained every single thing the organization ever do and his efforts to stop them. Everybody just watched in awe of what the boy had done. But he haven't revealed his real identity yet. "And if you want to know how did I get involved in this case, ask Shinichi" "Shinichi?" Conan looked at Ai and she nodded. They both ate a pill and started screaming. They both fell to the floor. Everybody ran to help them but stopped by the FBI, Agasa, Heiji, and of course Shinichi's parents. "What are you doing?! They're in pain!" Megure yelled. "Don't worry. It'll be fine" Yuusaku calmed the inspector down. "Yes, Megure-keibu. Everything will be fine, so don't worry…" A voice said. Everybody's eyes widened of shock at the sight they saw.

Nobody could believe what just happened. "Kudo Shinichi… At your service" Shinichi grinned. "What? How is this possible?! Is that really you Kudo-kun?" Megure rubbed his eyes. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be the real me, inspector?" Shinichi stood up and sat on the couch followed by Ai- No. Shiho. He explained how he got shrunken when he was on a trip to Tropical Land with Ran and everything. "And before all of you say anything. I have something to say first…" Shinichi looked to Ran. "Mouri Ran. I'm sorry. For all this times lying to you. For all this time saying I'm on a case which wasn't fully wrong. I'm sorry for making you worried. I'm sorry for all those days when you needed me by your side as a friend to help you but I can't be there as Shinichi. I'm sorry for all the troubles I gave you" Shinichi turned to Eisuke. "Hondou Eisuke. I'm sorry if I ever ruined your dreams to be with Ran before. I'm sorry for making your beloved sister got into trouble. I'm sorry for making Ran sad and everything" Shinichi continued with Kogoro and Eri. "Mouri Kogoro. I'm sorry. I've been using you all along. I'm sorry for every tranquilizer I've used on you. I know you might think that I'm selfish, but I just wanted to help you. And now I see that you are becoming a better detective without my help. I'm sorry for you having to take care of me for so long. I'm sorry for being a burden to you. And Mouri Eri. I'm sorry for troubling your husband. I'm sorry if I ever got him into trouble which I think I have done many times without him knowing. I'm very sorry if I ever do anything to offend you two"

Shinichi looked at the police force. "I'm sorry. For all the police I've ever interacted to. For lying about my identity for so long. For using you as a helper to solve a case. I'm sorry for faking an identity. Megure-keibu, I'm sorry for using your blind faith in me the wrong way. I'm sorry Midori Megure, for taking advantage of your husband's trust in me. Takagi-keiji, I'm sorry for all times I asked you about a case and its details. Sato-keiji, I'm sorry for ruining almost all your good times with Takagi-keiji. And I'm sorry for making you worried about him. Shiratori-keiji, same to you. I'm sorry if I ever disturb your relationship with Kobayashi-sensei and for sometimes use you to help solve a case. Chiba-keiji, I'm sorry for the troubles I cost you. Matsumoto-kandika, I'm sorry for messing with all your officers. And for the danger I've put you in once. Yamato Kansuke-keibu and Uehara Yui-keiji, I'm sorry that I've made you thought I'm just a little boy. For luring you into something that makes the case solved. Yamamura Misao-keibu, I'm sorry for treating you like a quack officer. I'm sorry for tranquilizing you a couple of times. Nakamori-keibu, I'm sorry for meddling with your Kid cases. I'm sorry for ever letting you down. I'm sorry Hattori Heizo-san, for making your son hide the truth for a very long time. I'm sorry Hattori Shizuka-san, for making you worried about your son every time he comes home with an injury. I'm sorry Ginshiro Toyama-san, for making your daughter involved into the trouble Heiji got her into, which I usually told him to do. I'm sorry Miyamoto Yumi-san. For always taking you somewhere to a case with your policewoman friend. And I'm sorry Yumi's boyfriend, Haneda Shuukichi. For Yumi-san's safety and all. I'm sorry too Sumiko Kobayashi-sensei. I've been lying to you for being a first grader and have been learning in your class all along"

Shinichi turned to Heiji, Kazuha, Sonoko, Makoto, Hakuba, Kaito, the Detective Boys, Agasa, Fusae, the FBI and CIA agents, and the rest. "I'm sorry Hattori Heiji, for making you help me and let yourself be in trouble. I'm sorry for all the help you've ever given me. I'm sorry for forcing you to call me Conan. I'm sorry Toyama Kazuha, for making your boyfriend, Heiji, to keep secrets from you and let him face dangers and that kind of stuff. I'm sorry Sonoko, for all those times you've spent to cheer Ran up, for all those times you've spent with Ran, for all those times I got you and Ran in trouble. I'm sorry Kyogoku Makoto, for lying to your Sonoko and troubling her with many things. I'm sorry Hakuba Saguru, for appearing like a child in front of you and making you to think I'm a better detective than you. I'm sorry Kuroba Kaito, for the laughs and cheers you've ever made with me. I'm truly sorry, Detective Boys. I'm sorry Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta. I know you might think why didn't I told you guys about this? Well the answer is because I trust you guys so much that I don't want you to know the evils in this world. And don't be sad, because I won't leave you guys. I'm sorry Hiroshi Agasa hakase, you've really been like a grandfather to me, all your wise advices and your jokes and quizzes. I'm sorry for making you the fourth person to lift the heaviest weight of all. You were the one who told me to hide my identity. If you didn't say that, I wouldn't be here right now. I'm sorry Fusae Campbell, for having your loved one, Agasa hakase, deep into something dangerous yet keeping it a secret until we told you and asks for your help. I'm sorry FBI, CIA. I've been causing you more and more trouble. I'm sorry Jodie Starling, for making you lent me a big help. I'm sorry James Black, for being the chauffeur who drove me around and for having you listening to my childish ideas. I'm sorry Andre Camel, for nearly causing your death with my plan. I'm sorry Akai Shuuichi, for making you go into hiding as Okiya Subaru. I'm sorry for making all of your friends and colleagues worry about you"

Shinichi searched for his parents. "Kudo Yuusaku, Kudo Yukiko. Otou-san and okaa-san. I'm sorry, for making you the second and third person to carry the burden. For making all your times worried about me, your son getting chased by an evil organization. I'm sorry for every time I met you two I can't make the most of it" Shinichi finally looked at Ai or Shiho. "Miyano Shiho. At last but not least. I'm very very sorry for not being able to save your sister. I'm very very sorry for making you work all those nights to make the antidote which I ended up rejecting it. I'm sorry for making you take all the blame and yelling and shouting at you maniacally the first time we met. I'm sorry for you being the first person to carry all the problems around you. I'm truly sorry" Shinichi holds her hand and fights his emotions of crying. Shiho spoke after Shinichi finished. "I'm sorry everybody. For all of those who ever interacted with me too. I am deeply sorry for not being straight out for who I am or why I'm here. I'm sorry, and Shinichi… I'm sorry. I'm very very sorry that I ever made that drug. That devilish drug that was purposed to cause immortality but instead it shrunk you… And me also" Shiho holds his hand back with her palm. Her soft and smooth palm. Unknown to everybody that someone from the crowd had gone missing.

"And everybody… We have one more special guest" Shinichi finally spoke after the moment of silence. A cloud of smoke exploded beside Shinichi and a figure stands in it. "Everybody knows me right?" The person grinned. "K-K-KAITO KID?" All of them said in disbelief. "Bingo~" Kaito changed his clothes from his costume to his normal attire. He started explaining of why he become a phantom thief. What he was searching. What is his connection with the organization and everything. "So, let me just say this. I'm sorry, for having a double identity like Kudo Shinichi. I'm sorry for ever making you oblivious to what I do at night. I'm sorry Aoko, that I lied to you of not being Kaito Kid. And Nakamori-keibu, I'm sorry to for making fun of you and your plan to catch me. You too Jirokichi-ojiichan. I'm sorry for stealing all your stuff and diamonds and all" Kaito apologized to everybody. "I know you may not forgive us all. But we hope you can forgive at least a little for what we have done. We didn't mean to keep you in the dark. We just wanted to protect you" Shinichi added. The three stood up and before they left everybody spoke in unison. "We forgive you" The three stared at them mouth agape. "You… Forgive us? For all what we have done?" Shiho asked. "Of course. We know that you don't have negative intentions for not telling us, them. And what is done is done. It's history and you cannot alter the past" Agasa said. "Yeah. And I'm not mad at you for what you've done, brat- I mean Kudo-kun. I'm truly glad that you've helped me being a better detective" Kogoro smiled. "I agree. Thank you for taking care of my idiotic husband all this times" Eri chuckled. They all give their reasons for forgiving Shinichi, Shiho and Kaito. "Thank you all. Thank you for forgiving and accepting us" Shinichi said while smiling at everybody.

"So, you're not going to stay? I mean stay as Kudo Shinichi?" Ran and the others asked. "I'm sorry. I would love to stay, but I have my reasons for choosing to be Edogawa Conan. I hope you all would understand" Everybody smiled when Shinichi said this. "And besides… Having a second childhood won't hurt right?" Shinichi ruffled all the Detective Boys hairs. "Don't worry guys. I will still be your friend. Even though you know our secret, me and Ai are still Detective Boys and we will always be, so don't be sad or angry, okay?" Shinichi said. "Okay Shinichi-niisan" The three kids said happily. "Geez. You can call me Conan you know" Shinichi smiled. The three giggled and chuckled. "Okay… Conan-kun" The three finally said. "So… When will this temporary antidote will wear off?" Megure asked. "It will be around night I think. I still have some things to do before it wear off you know" Shinichi flashed a smile at the inspector. "Now let's celebrate this gathering with a party!" Kaito said and flicked his hand which caused a cloud of smoke again to cover the kitchen and revealed a buffet. Everybody partied until night.

"Hey, Kudo Shinichi" Shuuichi called. "Yes, Akai-san?" Shinichi turned to look at Shuuichi. "You wanted to know my brother right?" Shuuichi grinned. "Yeah?" Shinichi was curious. "Well here he is" Yamamura appeared out of nowhere. "WHAT?! HE IS YOUR BROTHER?" Shinichi almost fainted. "Yep. He was targeted by the organization on America so he and his grandmother were transferred here and adopted a fake name" Shuuichi explained. "You may think that he is very low intelligence but it's just the opposite. He is very smart, it's just he doesn't show it. He already knows that you used him a couple of times to solve a case. He knew you are the brain of the Sleeping Kogoro. And every little gadget you have made by that professor" Shuuichi said. Shinichi still had his mouth open wide and rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "As for the girl in my sister's picture, it's our mother. She's a victim of the APTX 4869 too just like you" "WHAT? REALLY? Then how will she go back to her old self?" Shinichi asked worried because he already asked Ai to delete the data of the counter-agent for the drug. "Nah. Don't worry about it. She said she is happy to have a second childhood, just like what you said before" Shuuichi laughed and Shinichi joined. "Oh, and I have one more thing to ask" Shuuichi said seriously. "What is it?" "Please take care of Miyano-san. She have you now. And I've been freed from my promise to Akemi" "Of course. You'll have my word" Shinichi smiled. "Then if you don't mind. Can I talk to her a moment?" Shuuichi asked his permission to make sure nothing will happen like jealously or those kind of things. "Sure, go ahead. Take your time" Shinichi pointed to the place Shiho is. Shuuichi approached her. "Miyano-san" Shuuchi said. "Yes?" Shuuchi kept silent and she read his mind. "It's okay. My sister will be happy for you. Don't try to hold it back. I know my sister and she will be happy if you're happy. So just ask Jodie-sensei out" She said slowly. "Thank you… For everything your sister ever did or done to me" Shuuichi smiled. "Of course" Shiho smiled back at her sister's lover.

The party continued. Shiho is on the second floor. "Hey, not joining downstairs?" Shinichi asked while walking beside her to do their usual thing, gazing at the stars. But this time through a glass wall. "I'm not in the mood for partying right now" Shiho said calmly. "I know, I understand. But I wanted to say this Shiho. We're free. We don't have anything to fear anymore. No bad guys chasing us if we show ourselves to the world. No people who will kill our families and friends if we make use of our intelligence. Everything's over. No war. No fight. Sure, there will be new enemies and new battles, but this moment we're free from the clutches of the organization, because they are destroyed" Shinichi smiled. "Yeah, I'm very happy that it's over. My sister and parents can rest in peace up there. And no more sorrow, anxiety, hollowness, and nightmares in every night" Shiho smiled back. Shinichi held Shiho's hand. "Can I ask you something?" Shiho immediately turned her head curious. "What is it?" "Do you… Love me?" She was speechless. She was trying to figure out what to do and say. "Umm…" "Shhh… Ai- No. Shiho. I have one more thing to say before you answer" He said that before he sealed her lips with his. "Aishiteru, Ai and Shiho" He kissed her again. She parted first this time. She stayed silent for a moment then spoke. "Aishiteru too Shinichi and Conan. I've been in love with you since so long but I never showed it because I thought you love Ran-san" Tears rolled down her cheek. Not pain or sorrow, just joy and happiness. "No, I've never been in love with Ran. It's just the brotherly kind of friendship. Aishiteru Shiho, it's always been you and only you" They stared at each other for a moment then kissed again. "Thank you, for everything you've ever done. For protecting me. For making me happy. And for loving me" She said again. "And thank _you_ for loving me Shiho" He smiled out of pure love. "Do you have two more temporary antidotes?" He asked suddenly. "Yes, why do you ask?" She asked back curiously. He kneeled down and took out a box. He opened it and revealed a very beautiful diamond ring. "Miyano Shiho, will you marry me?" He asked smiling. She was shocked then she smiled. "Yes. As Miyano Shiho and as Haibara Ai" He slips the ring onto her slender finger and kissed her again. When they parted, fireworks started cracking outside in the sky. It reads, "SHINICHI SHIHO and CONAN AI" They looked to the floor beneath them and saw everybody smiling and then clapped with cheers and congratulated them. "When will our marriage be?" Shiho asked while holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulders. "How about… Next week?" "Okay then" Shiho smiled at her almost husband. "You said you won't need the antidote ever again?" She suddenly asked. "Err… Right, I did say that… Ahahaha… Well, let's make this an exception" Shinichi answered while scratching the back of his head and chuckling nervously. "I know, I know. Thank you. For everything" "You're always welcome Shiho" Shinichi caressed her face.


	11. The End

The following week.

"Will you love each other forever, until death separates you apart, spend every day and every moment with the person you love, share every bit of happiness, joy, and also the pain and troubles with each other, let your love grows every day and let your differences grows smaller each day, will you, Kudo Shinichi, take Miyano Shiho as your wife? And Miyano Shiho, do you take Kudo Shinichi as your husband?" The priest asked.

_"I still can't believe that today is here"_ Shinichi and Shiho thought together smiling.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Today is the day, son" Yuusaku smiled. _

_"I know otou-san. Let's get prepared" Conan and Yuusaku left the house. _

* * *

_"Ai-chan~" Yukiko called cheerfully. _

_"What is it okaa-san?" Ai smiled at the older woman. _

_"Did you forget Ai-chan? You're going to get married today" Ayumi said while congratulating Ai. _

_"I didn't forget. But I don't have any clothes with me" Ai said sadly. _

_"Don't worry, I'm going to buy you one. Let's go to the mall" Yukiko, Ai and Ayumi went to the mall. _

* * *

_"Conan-kun, can I and Ayumi be the ring bearer?" Mitsuhiko asked. _

_"Of course, anything for my friend" Conan smiled at the energetic boy. _

_"Which one should I buy? This one, or this one?" Conan holds two tuxedos. _

_"I think the right one is better" Yuusaku said. _

_"Hey, Conan" Heiji greeted. He already used to calling Shinichi, Conan now. "Hey, Chibi-chan" Kaito was also there. _

_"Hi guys. Nice seeing you here" _

_"Of course. We wouldn't want to miss our dearest friend wedding would we?" Heiji and Kaito smirked. _

_"What is it now?" Conan sighed. Kaito took out a mini player from his pocket and pushed play. _

_"Aishiteru, Ai and Shiho" and the tape continued. _

_"Argh- What do you want now? Can't you just let me enjoy the day peacefully?" Conan slapped his face. _

_"Nothing… Just some payback for your previous tape" Heiji snickered. _

_"You started it first you know" Conan was annoyed. _

_"Now, now. Conan is finally getting married today, so don't dampen his mood, okay?" Yuusaku said. _

_"Got it. But I'm surprised you know. I thought that Heiji will be the first to marry. I never thought it would be you, and in this age either" Kaito cupped his chin. _

_"Oi, oi. I'm the same age as you. Just physically different" Conan sweat dropped. _

_"Hey everybody" Hakuba joined. _

_"Ah, Hakuba" The three greeted back. _

_"Hey, I want to say my congratulations for marrying that girl" Hakuba said. _

_"Thanks" Conan smiled. "Now where was I? Ah, I was picking a tuxedo. Hey guys, which one is better?" Conan lifted up the tuxedos again. _

_"Right one's better" They said in unison. _

_"Wow, you all really got the same taste" Conan muttered._

* * *

"_Hey, Ai-chan. Congratulations. Today you will get married" Ran said cheerfully. _

_"Congratulations from me too Ai-chan. I never would've thought you would get married this soon" Kazuha ruffled Ai's hair. _

_"Hey Ai-chan. I'm sorry for ever thinking that you were a cold and distant girl. And congratulations" Sonoko smiled. Ai smiled back. _

_"Us too Ai-chan. I really want to see you in a wedding dress" Aoko and Akako appeared. _

_"You two are Kuroba-kun and Hakuba-kun's girlfriend, right?" Ai said. _

_"Bingo… And since Conan helped me and Kaito, I want to help you and him too" Aoko said sounded exactly like Ran. _

_"Now, I think that maybe she really is your twin" Sonoko whispered quietly to Ran. _

_"Really? Say that after seeing my dad and Nakamori-keibu" Ran joked. _

_"Now let's get going. We don't have all day you know" Yukiko reminded. _

* * *

_"Hi Conan" _

_"Hi Eisuke. How are you and Ran?" _

_"Great. And I've never said thank you enough. For letting me be with Ran, and for saving my sister from them" Eisuke said. _

_"Nah… Don't sweat it. And it's not me who saved your sister. It was Vermouth. She threw the grenade" _

_"Yeah, I know. But all of that won't be happening if it wasn't for you in the first place" Eisuke smiled. _

_"Thanks. But don't talk about that today. I'm not going to let anything ruin my day" Conan beamed. "What kind of perfume would she like?" Conan asked. _

_"Well, you're the closest to her, so you're the one who should know" Mitsuhiko and Genta said. _

_"Hmmm… I think I'll use the usual" Conan grabbed a bottle of cologne. _

* * *

_"Would he prefer the one with the rose or the plain one?" Ai looked confused from choosing. _

_"I don't know. I think you look beautiful in both of them" Kazuha said. _

_"The flower one. It matches with your hair" Ran picked the dress up. _

_"He will surely going to be unable to take his eyes off her" The girls giggled._

* * *

"_Are you ready son?" Yuusaku asked Conan who is gazing at a red and white pill on his hand. He closed his palm. _

_"I'm ready" Conan grinned. _

* * *

_"Aww~ Shiho-chan, you look so cute. I'm very happy to have a daughter like you" Yukiko squealed and hugged Shiho. Ai already took the the temporary antidote that have a twelve hours limit. _

_"Thank you for accepting me… Okaa-san" Shiho smiled. _

_"And thank you for taking care and loving my idiotic son" Yukiko smiled too. _

_"Hey, he's here" Kazuha said from outside the room. _

_"Just a minute Kazuha-chan" Ran replied. "C'mon Shiho-chan. Your husband has arrived" Ran teased and giggled. Shiho blushed. _

_"He's not my husband… Yet" They went down the stairs and met the boys in the living room. _

_"There you are Ai-" Shinichi stopped in the middle of the sentence. He observed how Shiho looked in her wedding dress. Not too fancy but not too dull either. It was perfect. _

_"See…? We're right" All the girls cheered. _

_"Awww~ He's ogling over his almost wife" The boys teased and snickered. And they were saved by Yuusaku and Yukiko. _

_"Now, now. Let's go to the wedding place before it starts" They went in separate cars to the ceremonial place. _

_"Wow. It's beautiful" All of them admired. It was an outdoor wedding. The sun is shining brightly but not too hot. The weather is cool and sunny. The sky is blue and clouds float everywhere. The best time for a wedding. They all sat on the seats. Shinichi and Shiho walked on the red carpet. They've reached the pedestrial and the priest started saying the vows. Mitsuhiko and Ayumi happily holds the rings._

_Flashback over_

* * *

"I do" They chorused.

"You may kiss the bride" The priest said happily. They looked into each other's face before they kissed. The kiss was passionate and full of love. Everybody cheered and congratulated the new couple. Shinichi and Shiho threw the bouquet and the one who catched it was… Eisuke. They all cheered for Eisuke and the newly weeds walked down on the middle. Yukiko was crying and Yuusaku was beside her.

"She is very beautiful yet kind. I'm going to have cute grandchilds" Yukiko said between sobs.

Shinichi and Shiho walked around the wedding area with fingers entwined. "I'm very happy to be married with you Shinichi, also Conan" Shiho said while wiping a tear from her eyes.

"And I'm very lucky to marry you, the beautiful one and only Miyano Shiho and Haibara Ai" Shinichi smiled. They kissed again on the blissful field filled with flowers and trees.

"It's very beautiful isn't it? The flowers, the scenery. No wonder you're a nature lover" Shinichi said while picking a red rose. He placed it in Shiho's hair. "Look, it matches with your hair" Shinichi chuckled. Shiho giggled too.

"You can be very cute at some times, Shinichi" She caressed Shinichi's face.

"Look who's talking" Shinichi replied smiling. Everybody who attended the wedding looked at them happily.

"They are very lucky to have each other" Vermouth said.

"Yeah" Bourbon replied.

It was a happy ending for everyone. Mitsuhiko and Ayumi are going out. Ran and Eisuke are planning for their marriage also. Same for Heiji and Kazuha, Kaito and Aoko, Hakuba and Akako. Agasa and Fusae will have their wedding next week. Kogoro and Eri rejoined and living a happy life. Takagi and Sato almost become husband and wife. Shiratori and Kobayashi-sensei are getting more intimate. Naeko Miike confessed to Chiba directly and he accepted her feelings. Jodie-sensei are together with Akai Shuuichi. Yumi and Shuukichi is the same. Yamato-keibu opened his heart to Yui-keiji. And Jodie-sensei finally settled her rivalry between Vermouth. So did Shuuichi and Bourbon, in fact, they've become very good partners. No more crime. No more rivalry. No more sadness. Everything is perfect.

"_While the past cannot be changed. We can make the future a better place. In every dark cloud must be a silver lining. So raise your spirits and reach your dreams"_

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Finally it's over. Hope you'll like it. And I know I've promised to make a sequel for the story but I've been considering about between writing the latter or a HTTYD story which I somehow got myself all over the pairing of Hiccup x Astrid or shortly Hiccstrid. **

**Thank you for ChientzNimea2Wind, Fatalis0217, Yadi241, blackwing123, and mkvora. These five peoples have favorited my story and i'm more than thankful for them. Especially Fatalis0217 and blackwing213 that also followed my story.  
**

**And reply for the kind reviews, **

**BunBunManju: I'll try doing that thank you very much. Just maybe the dialogues are too much that are keeping me from accomplishing that.**

****Guest: I know I know, I really hope I can do it for you and I'll try my best.****

******meijipucca: Thanks so much for the complement(which i think it is) and i'm really glad if you enjoy it.******

******See you all in my next story, which'll be different 'cause I've learned from my mistakes when writing/posting this one. But I think I can't finish the new story anytime soon (which I hope otherwise) because I'm entering my third year in junior high school and I don't want my parents rambling to me to study rather that writing. So, Thank you~******


End file.
